Kingdom Hearts: Devil May Cry
by Demondog666
Summary: This starts in Kingdom Hearts 1. Sora's island has just been destroyed by the heartless. Now with Donald, Goofy, and Jiminy Cricket, he'll find his friends, his mother, and his father. Little does he know, that he's more than just human. SoraxKairi
1. Chapter 1

Hey you guys

Hey you guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while and I'm going to try and update on "Naruto the Kryptonian" this week but I just had to write this.

**I've noticed that some of people have added me to their favorites list. But some of you didn't leave a review when you did. I'm not asking you to review if you read my story, but if you're going to add me to your favorites could you please leave a review?**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry.**

Chapter 1: Departure

Sora was lying on the beach, relaxing and waiting for his best friends, Kairi and Riku.

Today was the day that they finish building their raft so they could go off and see new worlds.

"Hey Sora!" Someone shouted.

He looked up and saw Riku and Kairi running towards him. He got up and started towards them.

"Hey Riku, hey Kairi." Sora said.

"Did you get everything we need to finish the raft today Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Almost, I just have to find the mushrooms."

"Well you go get those. Kairi, make sure that there's nothing wrong with the raft. I'll go get the water." Riku said.

They all split up and began their jobs. Little did they know, that they would leave sooner than expected on a journey that would change their lives forever.

Later at Disney Castle

Donald Duck was going to greet his friend and king, Mickey, like he did every morning. He opened the door to the throne room and stepped inside.

"Good morning Your Majesty!" He said.

There was no reply. He then saw that the King was not sitting on his throne.

"Huh?" Donald said.

Just then, the King's dog, Pluto, came out from behind the throne with a letter in his mouth with the King's seal on it.

"A letter from His Majesty?" Donald asked.

He took it from Pluto's mouth and read it.

About ten seconds later, Donald ran out of the throne room screaming his usual scream.

"Quack!" He yelled. "Goofy where are you?"

Then he found Goofy, lying in the garden sleeping with a peaceful expression on his face.

"Goofy wake up!" Donald yelled.

He still just slept, not hearing a word.

Then Donald cast a thunder spell on him waking Goofy up but also sending many volts of electricity in his body.

"Goofy, bad news, you can't tell anyone!" Donald yelled.

"Gwarsh not even the Queen or Daisy?" The dog asked.

"No!" Donald said.

"What's going on here Donald, what can't you tell us?" A voice from behind said.

Donald then turned around and saw Queen Minnie and his girlfriend Daisy behind them with their hands on their hips.

Later, Donald explained to them what happened.

"I went to give my greeting to the King as usual. But he wasn't there and he left this letter with Pluto to give to me." He explained.

"What does it say?" Daisy asked.

"Let's see." Said Queen Minnie. (A/N: Just so were clear, I got this from the manga. It's not exactly word for word but some of it is. Just wanted to clear that up so I didn't plagiarize.)

"_Dear Donald,_

_Sorry to leave on such short notice, but trouble is brewing and I have to be quick._

_I'm don't know why but the stars have been blinking out…one by one. Hate to leave but I have to see what's going on._

_As King, I need to ask you and Goofy for a favor. There's someone out there with a key, the key to our survival. Find him and stick with him! Got it?_

_Without that key…we're doomed._"

"'So go to Traverse Town and find a man named Leon.'" Queen Minnie finished.

"Does he want us to go to another world?" Asked Goofy.

"What exactly is he trying to do?" Queen Minnie asked in worry.

Later on Destiny Islands

It was twilight. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were watching the sunset while talking to each other.

"So when we depart, what do you think we'll find?" Asked Sora.

"Who knows?" Riku replied. "If there are other worlds out there, maybe we'll find out where Kairi came from…and find your dad and mine."

It was true. Sora and Riku never knew their fathers. They always asked their moms but they just said who their names were. Riku's was dad was named Vergil and Sora's dad was Dante. When they left the island, they would find them as well as where Kairi came from.

"Yeah, we all have something we're looking for. When we leave the island, we'll find them and have a great adventure." He said.

"Yeah." Was the reply he got from his friends.

"Hey Kairi, have you ever wondered where you came from?" Sora asked.

"Sometimes, but I find myself happy here." She said.

"I see. Well we better get going, I still haven't found the mushrooms and I gotta get home." Sora said.

"I can't believe you still can't find any." Riku said.

"I looked everywhere!!"

"Did you try the Secret Spot?" Kairi asked with a lifting her eyebrow at him.

"Um…no."

"Well go look there, we gotta head back." Riku said with a sweat drop on his head.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow, be ready when we leave." Sora said.

"You got it, bye!" Kairi said as she ran to her house.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called. "Did you share the paopu fruit with Kairi yet?" He asked slyly.

Sora blushed out of embarrassment. Riku gave him a paopu fruit yesterday to tease him about sharing it with Kairi. If two people share the paopu fruit they're supposed to stay apart of each others lives no matter what happens.

"No I haven't." The brown haired boy replied with a blush.

"I see, well you better hurry, someone may beat you to it!" His silver haired friend said in a singsong voice.

"Shut up!!" Sora yelled.

"Ha ha!! Later!!" Riku said while running.

"Man. Well, I better go get those mushrooms." Sora said to himself.

He walked down to the Secret Spot. He and Riku used to play there all the time when they were kids. One day Kairi found it and Sora let her stay. The three of them would make drawings on the walls with rocks for fun. What was weird about it though, was that there was a door in there with no door knob. They would always try to open it but couldn't find a way how.

When Sora finally got to the Secret Spot he got some mushrooms and took a look at the drawings.

"I guess I'll make one final drawing before we leave." He said.

He picked up a rock and drew an arm holding a paopu fruit under the head that Kairi drew of him when they were little. He drew it so that it looked like he was giving the fruit to the portrait of Kairi, that he made when they were little.

All of a sudden, he heard a noise.

"Is someone there?" He called.

"I've come to see the door to this world." A man in a hooded green cloak said. (A/N: I just going to have what this guy says word for word as well, I'm to lazy to come up with something else.)

"What are you talking about?" Sora replied.

"This world has been connected." The man said.

Sora remained confused. What exactly did this guy mean

"Tied to the darkness…soon to be completely eclipsed."

"Okay, you're really starting to scare me. Where did you come from anyway?" Sora asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." The man stated.

"So you're from another world!" Sora said, surprised to see someone from another world on his Destiny Islands.

"There is so very much to learn." The man continued saying. "You understand so little." He taunted.

"Well then I'll just travel to new worlds and see for myself what's out their beyond the island!" Sora replied angrily.

"A meaningless effort." He said. "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

Sora turned to look at the door. Wondering just exactly what was beyond it. He turned back to see the hooded man but he was gone.

Later at Disney Castle

"Don't worry Queen Minnie. Goofy and I will find the King and the 'key.'" Donald said.

"Thank you. By the way, since you're most likely going to travel a long ways, Jiminy Cricket will come with you." She said.

"I'm right over here." Someone said from the desk since Donald couldn't see him.

"I'm going to come with you and write down all of your adventures." The cricket said.

"Good luck to both of you. Return safely please." Queen Minnie asked.

Donald have her a salute, then Daisy, then…Goofy. He just gave him an army salute in return.

"You're coming too you idiot!" Donald said.

"Okay, don't pull so hard on my ears!" Goofy said in pain.

A couple minutes later they got in their gummi ship. It was red, with laser blasters right on the side. On top there was a small glass dome where you could see Donald and Goofy ready to blast off.

Right before they did, Pluto came up and jumped in the ship.

"Pluto, what are you doing?" The duck shouted.

" I guess he wants to help us find the king." Goofy said.

"Oh, alright you can come." Donald said.

Donald looked down and saw Queen Minnie and Daisy their. He gave his girlfriend a reassuring smile and wave.

Then they took off to find their missing King and this "key."

Oh, did I forget to mention that a giant Mickey Mouse head opened but when Donald said, "blast off" it turned out just to be a screen and an arrow showed up and it and pointed down. When that happened, a pit opened and the gummi ship fell down with Donald and Goofy giving out their usual screams whenever they're in trouble.

Later at Destiny Islands

"Mom, I'm home!" Sora shouted.

"Well there you are. What took you so long?" A voice called out as a blonde woman in a black shoot with blue jeans came out of the kitchen. Her name was Trish.

"Just getting some stuff ready for tomorrow." He replied.

"So you're really going to go huh?" His mother asked. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been so sure about anything my whole life." He exclaimed. "Kairi, Riku, and I are gonna go out there and find what we're looking for."

"Well, if you're really going to be leaving, I want to give you something that belonged to your father." She said.

Sora's eyes widened. His father left something behind?

Trish walked over to a drawer and pulled something out. It was a safe with a lock on it. His mother took out a key and put it in the lock. When she opened it, she pulled out a pink pendant.

"This belonged to your father. It's half of a whole amulet that belonged to his mother, your grandmother."

"Where's the other half?" Sora asked.

"I can't tell you. Your father made me promise that when I gave this to you that I wouldn't tell you because he said that you would be able to find out soon enough."

"Okay, I'm going up to my room to get ready for tomorrow, call me down when dinner's ready."

"Okay."

"Mom?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Thanks, I love you." He said.

"You're welcome, I love you too." She replied.

Sora went up to his room with a happy look on his face.

Once he got up to his room, tears fell down Trish's face.

"Oh Dante, Sora's coming to look for you. Please help him, he's got a great adventure ahead of him." She said to herself.

About an hour later Sora was just lying on his bed. He looked outside his window and saw lighting.

"Oh crap! I can't let the raft get destroyed!" He said.

He went outside through his window to make sure the raft was secure.

"Sora, come get dinner! I made your favorite, mushroom pizza!" Trish called.

No answer.

"Sora you there?" She called again.

Then she looked outside and saw a storm. She could see Sora running to the raft.

"So it's beginning." She said to herself. "Sora, Riku, Kairi…be careful." She said with tears running down her face.

When Sora got to the dock he saw a huge dark portal type thing in the sky.

"What's that?!" He said.

He looked down at the boats and saw that they were still there.

"Riku's boat, and Kairi's!" He said.

Then he saw strange black creatures coming out of the ground. They had antennas on their heads and they had yellow eyes. They jumped for him but he got away before they could get him.

He ran across the bridge to the spot where he, Riku, and Kairi were with each other earlier. He saw Riku there, standing calmly.

"Riku have you seen Kairi?" Sora asked.

"The door has finally opened." Riku said.

"What are you talking about?" The brown haired boy said.

"The door has finally opened. Now we can really go to the worlds beyond this one!" He replied.

"But we gotta find Kairi."

"She's coming with us. Don't worry." The silver haired boy said.

"If you go through this portal. We might never be able to come back again. We might never be able to see are parents ever again. But this is a once in a lifetime chance. If we don't take it we may never get it again. We can't be afraid of the darkness. I'm not afraid of the darkness!" He said.

Then, Riku put out his hand for Sora to take. He was dead serious about leaving.

Then all of a sudden, a dark portal opened up beneath Riku. It was beginning to engulf him but he just stood unafraid.

Sora ran over to help him but when he got close, another dark portal opened but it was underneath him instead. He tried reaching for Riku's hand but he couldn't grab it. Then Sora saw hanging from his best friend's neck was a pink pendant. The other half to the one he had!

Just as he was about to grab his hand, the darkness engulfed both of them. All Sora could see was darkness. A bright light that shone in Sora's hand, brought him out of the darkness, and when he opened his eyes, he saw he was back on the island with a strange key shaped blade in his hand.

Riku was gone though. He was nowhere to be found.

Then he heard the same voice that he heard in his dream a couple of days ago. (A/N: The dream isn't mentioned here. If you've played the first Kingdom Hearts game you'll know what I'm talking about.)

Sora then ran to the Secret spot and found Kairi there in front of the door.

"Kairi!" He said.

"Sora." She said weakly.

She lifted up her hand and was about to go to him when the door opened and darkness poured out like a gust of wind.

Kairi came flying towards him. When they were close and Sora had his arms out to catch her, she disappeared. Then he went flying out of the cave.

When he got back on the spot where Riku disappeared, he sawthat the island was flying.

"What the heck is going on here?!" He shouted.

He saw everything on the island getting sucked into the giant dark portal.

He turned around and saw a giant dark creature. It was different that the others, not just in size but it had a bunch of tentacle like things around its face and it had a big empty heart shaped hole its chest. It was the same creature he fought in his dream.

The creature attacked Sora but he dodged.

Then it summoned more of the little creatures to attack by slamming its fist to the ground and opening a dark portal. They attacked him but he used the key shaped sword and destroyed them.

The giant summoned a bunch of dark energy spheres out of nowhere and attacked Sora with them. One of them hit Sora but then he was able to dodge the rest.

Then he attacked the giant's hands and caused some damage to them. Then he ran across his arms and started attacking its face.

"Take this!" Sora shouted.

He delivered the final blow and defeated the giant creature.

It got sucked into the giant portal in the sky.

Sora was being lifted of the ground by the power the portal was pulling him with. He held on two some wood that was attached to the ground with his hand. It began to slip until eventually he let go.

"Aah!" Sora yelled.

And so he went off. Soon to be in another world filled with strange sights, off to find his father and his friends, and to save the worlds.

**Oh man, I'm done at last!! People please review for this story!! I worked really hard on it!**

**Just so you guys know. Most of the events that happened on the island were in order. Right down to the least important one. I mean when it was getting attacked. I had to take this story of fanfiction because too much of it was word for word. So I took out most of the stuff and replaced it with my own words. I kept the funny scenes though. Just wanted to clear that up as well.**

**Don't forget if you add me to whatever list. Please review. I know I can't force you to but if you take the time to add me to whatever list one word isn't too much to ask for. But I can't force you, I'm just asking. **

**Also, don't read my other story "Naruto the Kryptonian." I need to make some changes to it and if you read it now it might be little bit confusing.**

**Tell me what I can do to improve this story. You can flame me so long as they're not too harsh.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	2. Chapter 2: The Evil Within

**Hey guys**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I'm not the fastest when it comes to updates! I'll try and update more often now that it's summer but I**

**won't make any promises since I'm still very busy.**

**I have good news! I have gotten Devil May Cry 3 so I will be able to use more stuff from Devil May Cry in this story. I know that the first chapter was out of the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 1 and this chapter is a bit like that too, but I've put some of my own stuff in it. I'll try and do that more so I can make the story different. After all, if I copy out of the game no one's going to read this.**

**I'm going to have this story go along with the Kingdom Hearts plotline and maybe a little of Devil May Cry. I'll see what I can do.**

**This is a message to all my readers. If you put me on your favorites list, please leave a review. I know I can't force you but if you're going to take your time to put me on your favorites list or whatever just leave a couple of words. That's all I'm asking. **

**Now, we shall continue the story.**

**Sora: Wait! You haven't said the disclaimer yet!**

**Me: Sora?! What the &( are you doing? Get back to work!!**

**Sora: It always work with you, I need a freaking break what with the games and comics for Kingdom Hearts.**

**Me: I know but you've had a break for over a freaking month! Your lazier than I am.**

**Sora: Hey that not true Demondog.**

**Me: Remember the raft you, Riku, and Kairi were working on in Kingdom Hearts 1?**

**Sora: …**

**Me: That's what I thought now get ready we're going to start.**

**Sora: Okay you don't have to yell at me. I just came to remind you about the disclaimer.**

**Me: You're right man, I'm sorry, I just want to get this started right away because I want to try and update faster.**

**Sora: It's okay. Well I better get ready.**

**Me: Right. Now for the disclaimer.**

**Sora and Me: I/Demondog666 don't/doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. If I/Demondog666 did, the two games would have been combined to make one totally bad game.**

**Me: Okay, now on with the story.**

Chapter 2: Traverse Town and Ebony and Ivory

"Donald look!" Goofy said.

Donald looked at where Goofy was pointing and saw a star. It was fading.

"Oh no. The stars are going out just like the king said!" Goofy said in worry.

"Let's hurry up and find the key. The sooner we find it the better." Donald said.

"Do ya think that we should try finding this Leon guy?" Goofy asked.

As they are walking they come towards a shop. Pluto starts sniffing the ground and goes to the left of it. Donald however, was going to the right.

"Hey I think that-"

"Aw, what do you know, you big palooka?" Donald said.

"What do I know?" The big dog replied.

"Come on Pluto, we're going this way!" Goofy called out.

Pluto didn't pay attention to him and started walking down an alley. He looked behind a bunch of barrels and boxes and found our favorite Keyblade, Master Sora, unconscious.

Goofy started licking his face to get him to wake up. Soon, Sora's eyes started to open and he looked at Pluto.

"This is a really weird dream," he said closing his eyes again.

Then Pluto decided to push his chest hard to get him to wake up completely. Luckily, it worked.

"Okay! I get it! This isn't a dream!" Sora shouted.

Sora looked up and found himself in an unfamiliar place. This wasn't Destiny Islands. He was in some weird town having no clue how he got there.

"Do you have any idea where we are boy?" Sora asked Pluto.

Pluto than took off out of the alley and into some other part of the town without waiting for Sora to catch up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sora yelled after him.

He then decided to have a look around the town. Maybe he could find somebody and they could tell him where he was.

"It's better than sitting around here and doing nothing." He decided.

As Sora started walking he came across a big door. He opened and saw it led to another part of the town. He went through to see if there was anyone there.

He saw a man running. The man fell down with a frightened look on his face as he started glowing. There was something coming out of his chest. It looked like it was some kind of heart.

"A heart! What the crap?!" Sora yelled.

The man than disappeared but his heart was still floating. It moved over to the right and then a dark creature appeared out of nowhere and snatched it. Then it disappeared.

"That looked like…" Sora began but couldn't finish.

Just than a bunch of those dark creatures came up out of the ground.

"These are the creatures from Destiny Islands!" Sora yelled.

He got out his Keyblade and attacked them.

(A/N: This might not be a very good fight scene, but I assure you that the boss fights throughout this story will be great.)

Sora swung down his Keyblade on one of the creatures and killed it. Another jumped in the air trying to land a blow on him but he got out of the way in time and sliced it in half.

That's when seven more appeared from the ground. Sora looked at them in disbelief.

"What is going on here? They're coming from nowhere. All right, fine. My mom taught me how to fight. I'll just have to fight until their gone. Of course if they just keep coming I'll have to think of something else."

That was true, Sora's mom taught him, Riku, and Kairi how to fight. Sora jumped high in the air and landed behind five of the creatures. He burst forward quickly and was all of a sudden in front of them. Then they dissolved in the air.

"Whoa! How did I do that?" He wondered. For some reason he felt stronger. Like there was some kind of power inside of him.

More creatures kept coming up from the ground ready to attack him.

"Well, whatever it was, I hope I can keep it up."

Then three more came, jumped in the air attempting to overpower him. But Sora just disappeared in a flash and reappeared right behind them in the air and took them out with one swing of his Keyblade.

One of the creatures appeared right below him. It jumped up and snatched onto his amulet.

"Hey! You're not taking that!" Sora yelled.

He then grabbed the creature, slammed it on the ground, and sliced it.

"Whew, I hope the readers liked I mean alright I beat them." Sora said. (A/N: He sometimes makes mistakes like this.)

Once Sora caught his breath, he walked back to the first district in front of the shop. He kept on walking until a voice stopped him.

"They are just going to come at you out of nowhere." It said.

Sora turned around to see a brown haired man with a scar going on his face.

"Who the heck are you?" He asked.

"They'll also keep coming at you, as long as you are wielding the Keyblade. That's what will happen." The man said.

He then looked at Sora and then at the Keyblade. Like he was trying to figure something out.

"What I don't understand is why would it choose a kid like you?" He said.

"What's that supposed to mean exactly?!" Sora shouted. He didn't like this guy. Did he think that he was that weak?

"Well, I guess it's because you're just like him."

"Like who?" Sora asked. Just whom exactly was he comparing him to.

"Your father." He answered.

"My father?" Sora said in disbelief. How did this guy know who his father was?

"Well enough chit chat. Let's take a look at that Keyblade." The man said.

"I don't think so. I'm not about to hand this over to some guy I just met who's insulting me!"

The man just looked at him for a moment. He shook his head and smirked.

"Alright, we'll do this your way." He said, pulling out a sword that looked like it had a gun handle. "Man, you are like your dad, always ready to fight."

"Stop talking about my father!" Sora yelled.

He then appeared at the man from behind and took a swing at him. But before it could connect he disappeared. He looked left and right but couldn't see him. Then he heard something from above and looked up. The man was coming down at him with his sword ready to strike.

Sora got out of the way in time by taking a twenty feet jump to the right. The stranger looked at him for a moment with his eyes a little wide.

"Whoa, I guess you're stronger than I thought." He said.

"My mom taught me everything I know. She's a master at fighting." Sora said. _'Though I don't know how I was able to jump twenty feet away from him.'_

"Yeah that's Trish, she was a really great fighter." He said.

"You know my mom too?" Sora asked.

"Yes. I know a lot about both of your parents. Which is why I'm interested in seeing how great a fighter you'll become. After all, both their power combined has definitely got to be interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know in a couple minutes when I win." He replied.

"You're really starting to piss me off." Sora said.

The man just smirked then disappeared. All of a sudden he was right in front of Sora. He punched him in the gut sending him back about ten feet but he was still standing.

'_Man, how is it that I'm this strong?'_ Sora wondered.

Sora then jumped up into the air and vanished. He reappeared on top of the shop.

'_Whoa, this is weird. But it's still really helpful.'_ He thought.

"I'm over here. Come and get me." He said.

The man just vanished himself and appeared on the shop. He swung his sword at Sora. Sora managed to block the attack. They both pushed at each other for a while but the man was overpowering Sora.

'_If I don't find a way to beat him I'm screwed. There's gotta be something I can do.'_

Sora got out of the way and jumped back down onto the ground. He looked around for anything that might help him.

He then noticed, that there were many boxes and barrels around.

'_That's it! That might just work! But I'll have to be quick.'_ Sora thought as the man was running towards him.

The fourteen-year-old than quickly vanished over to the barrels in an alleyway. The man ran over there and listened for him, any sound that might give the kid away he had to notice.

Than he heard the kid saying, "Crap, he's too close," in a really low voice, but not low enough that he couldn't hear him.

The man smiled thinking that he won. He looked behind the barrels and found…nothing.

'_What? But I heard him over hear I know I did!'_ The man thought.

That's when he felt something hit him in the face and knock him about twenty feet away from the shop back onto the town square. The brown haired man quickly got up. He felt something dripping from his mouth. He put his fingers to his mouth and saw blood.

"But how did you…" He said.

"I'm a ventriloquist. It was easy. I just had to be quick enough to hide somewhere where there were a lot of boxes and barrels. One pile was used to fool you into thinking I was hiding behind there, another was used to actually hide behind and strike when you were distracted long enough. And there was a reason for me wanting to punch you in the face and nowhere else."

"And that is…"

"Because you pissed me off with all of you're talking." Sora finished.

The man sweat dropped. This kid was actually telling him a good plan that he used, and then ruined it with something like that.

"Unbelievable. That makes no sense at all."

"Yeah, I know." Sora replied.

"But it's time to finish this battle. The readers want some more blood."

"Dude!!" Sora yelled.

"I mean, I'm getting tired of this. Let's finish this." (A/N: What am I going to do with these people?)

Sora and the man than started attacking each other in very quickly. Their arms were moving so fast that they looked like they had more than two.

Than the Keyblade Master swung his sword low in order to trip the man. It almost connected but the man managed to jump in time and kick Sora in the face sending him back thirty feet off of his feet.

"Payback for punching me in the face." He said.

"Ow." Sora replied.

"I'm going easy on you right now. But I have to say that I didn't expect you to be this strong. Trish trained you very well."

"How do you know my parents? I want an explanation!"

"I told you that you'd find out once I win. Now let's get back to fighting. This battle has to much talk in involved."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Because the author's having trouble coming up with good techniques since you haven't learned them yet because it's too early in the story." The man replied.

"Shh!" Sora said.

"Oh! Crap, I forgot! I mean that I don't know why let's just fight."

Sora then rushed at the brown haired man with his sword ready to strike. But his opponent just stood there. As he kept rushing he noticed that some kind of light was gathering in his hand. Then he threw the light at the young Keyblade Master.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled. He managed to get out of the way in time but when the light hit one of the boxes it lit on fire.

"How did you do that?"

"It's called magic. You'll be able to do that to."

"How so?"

"I told you that this fight has too much talk."

"Alright, we'll fight."

The man then appeared directly in front of Sora and gave him a good hit with his sword. Sora felt the pain from the blow but than managed to get in a few hits.

The man than gathered more light in his hands and threw more fireballs. Sora kept dodging most of them.. He was starting to get tired.

'_There's gotta be something I can do. Wait a minute. Mom said that you should try using your opponents attacks against them. So if he throws another fireball at me…that might work.'_

Three more fireballs were coming right at Sora. He stood still waiting for them to get close enough.

'_What is he doing? Wait, he's not going to…" _The man thought.

Before he could finish his thoughts, Sora used the Keyblade and swung at the fireballs like a baseball player using his bat to hit baseballs. He hit all three of them aiming at the man.

"Oh crap!" He said. He tried to get out of the way but they managed to hit him in the stomach before he got too far.

"I'm taking to much damage." Sora said. "Time to use one of those potions from the islands."

He took out a bottle filled with a green liquid and drank it. Soon some of his wounds healed right up, but he still had a little damage.

That's when the man came right at Sora and hit him about twenty times. The blows managed to make new wounds in his body. But the boy struck right back. They were both exchanging blows at each other. The only thing they managed to hit were each other's swords.

Then they both stopped slashing and tried to push the other away, trying to overpower the other one.

Sora was starting to get overpowered. That's when the man got out of the way and punched him a couple of times in the gut.

"Alright, I've got to keep it together. I can't lose." He said.

He then got up one more time and quickly vanished. He reappeared right in front of the man and put all of his power into one final slash and hit him.

"Arrghh!" The man said.

"Alright…n-now…you're…d-d-done…for…but…I-I think I'm…g-going t-to…take a l-little…nap." Sora said as he fell on his back unconscious.

The man got up and drank a potion from his pocket. This kid really was tougher than he thought. But still, he went easy on him. If he had held back a little less, he would have won.

"It looks like you're losing you're touch Leon." A female voice said.

The man named Leon turned around and saw a girl about fourteen standing there. She had brownish boots with socks going all the way up to her knees. She wore tan short shorts with a blue belt hanging around it. It didn't look like it was keeping it up but was there for decoration. She also had brown gloves with fishnets going up from her hands to above her elbows, almost reaching her shoulders. Finally, she had a green shirt with blue buckled straps, a yellow scarf, a silver headband, and black hair. (A/N: Right now I'm looking on youtube for videos. I've beaten the game but I've started a new file and I'm a little past this level. I was also looking for videos of their fight. That's how I knew that Leon used fireballs.)

"I went easy on him. But I have to admit, he's very strong. But it looks like things are a whole lot worse than we thought they would be though."

In some other part of Traverse Town

Donald and Goofy were walking in the back of an Inn. They still couldn't find the key or Leon.

"It really is scary here Donald. This place looks deserted." Goofy said.

"Well I'm not scared." He replied. That's when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he jumped and landed on Goofy's shoulders with a yell of surprise.

"I'm sorry. Did the king send the two of you?" A soft, kind, female voice said. They both turned around and saw woman who looked to be about eighteen or so (A/N: I don't know how old she is). Her hair had a big braid like ponytail in the back. She had brown boots and wore a pink dress.

_**Later**_

"Hey, wake up." A voice said.

Sora woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the blurriness. When he looked up he saw Kairi standing next to the bed.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I feel like I was hit by a train but I'll be okay." He replied.

She giggled at his response and said, "Those creatures from earlier that attacked you are after the Keyblade. Since you wield the Keyblade, they want you're heart."

"Well, at least you're safe Kairi."

"Kairi? Who's that?" She said. "I'm the great ninja Yuffie"she said in a different voice.

"What?" He said. Then he rubbed his eyes and saw a different person standing there.

"You might have hit his head too hard Squall." She said.

The man walked over and said, "Leon, Yuffie, my name's Leon."

Sora looked over at his sword and said, "So it is called a Keyblade."

"That's right. Those creatures were able to track you because you had it so we had to get it away from you." Yuffie said.

"This way you'll heart will be hidden. But it won't last for that long." Leon said.

That's when he walked to the Keyblade and picked it up.

"Even if you are like him, it's still a little hard to believe that you are the chosen one of the Keyblade."

That's when it vanished and reappeared in Sora's hand.

"Still, since it did choose you, you need to be more careful."

"Okay, I still don't get what's going on here. Could you please explain now? And how did all of my wounds heal? I only had one potion and used it before I fell unconscious."

"To answer you're last question, they healed up right away without the use of any potions." Yuffie said.

"But how?"

"I'll explain that later. Right know we need to tell you about what happened to you." Leon said.

_**In another room in the Inn**_

"As you both know, there are many other worlds beside you're castle and Traverse Town." The girl in the pink dress said.

"But aren't they supposed to be secret?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. But that's only because they have been disconnected for so long. But now they're connected again. The Heartless have changed everything." (A/N: I'm pretty much switching back in forth like in the game. I'm making the most of the cut scenes the same but more stuff from Devil May Cry will come into play soon so don't worry. The battles might be a little different though. I'll try putting in techniques from Devil May Cry. Just thought I should mention that.)

_**With Sora**_

"Heartless? What are the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"They are those without hearts." Leon said.

"Those dark creatures that attacked you in the second district, those are the Heartless." Yuffie said. "They are trying to capture peoples hearts because of the darkness inside them."

"And there's darkness within the hearts of all people." The Gunblade wielder said.

"Ever heard of Ansem?" The female ninja asked.

_**With Donald and Goofy**_

"Gawrsh, I can't say that we have." Goofy said.

The brown haired girl said, "Ansem was a man who studied the Heartless. He made a report for everything he found out about those dark creatures. But no one knows where to find them. They've been scattered to other worlds."

"They have?" Donald asked.

"Ya know, the king might've gone to find these reports." Goofy said.

"Oh yeah! To get more information on the Heartless!"

"Well we gotta find them before it's too late."

"But we need the 'Key' first Goofy. Remember."

"The 'Key' you're referring to is called the Keyblade." The girl said.

_**With Sora**_

"So this Keyblade is the key that will help stop the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Yes. You need to use that key to find a way and stop them. That's why they're afraid of it." Yuffie said.

"That's also why they're gonna keep attacking and take down anything that stands in they're way." Leon said.

"But why does it belong to me now?"

"It chooses it's master, so it will stay with you." The ninja said.

"Man, what happened before all of this? I was just on the island…hold on a minute! My island was sucked into some black hole in the sky!! Where are all my friends? Where are Riku, Kairi, and Mom?" Sora asked in panic.

"I'm afraid I don't know kid. I can't say for the other two, but if I know you're mom, she's still alive." Leon said.

"She is? Hey that reminds me! How do you know my parents?"

"Well you see-"

He was interrupted when a dark portal opened up with a Heartless coming out of it.

"Crap! We gotta get out of here! Yuffie, go find Aerith! Sora, you help me fight off these Heartless."

"Okay!" They both shouted.

Yuffie ran up to the door. On the other side, Donald was just about to open it when she slammed it open and knocked him against the wall. (A/N: I just have to put stuff like this in this because they were so funny!)

"Aerith, come on!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Was the reply.

"The Heartless are attacking! We have to get out of here!"

She ran up to her and got out.

Goofy pushed the door back and saw Donald flat against the wall.

"Gawrsh, are you okay Donald?" He asked.

"What…do…you…think…you…big…palooka?" He said.

_**With Leon and Sora**_

Both brown haired guys were fighting off the dark creatures that were attacking them. But the more they killed, the more came in they're place.

"We have to get out of here! I'll break open a window! You jump out with me!" Leon said.

"Um…okay." Sora said.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you sure I'll live?"

"What do you mean? You jumped on high buildings when we were fighting."

"I know but I don't know how I did that. I felt some sort of power but now it's gone."

"Well if you don't jump you'll die anyway."

"Good point."

Leon quickly slashed a Heartless coming at him and then used his Gunblade to break open a window.

"Let's go!"

"Alright!" Sora replied. _'I hope I can do this.'_ He thought.

He jumped down right after Leon and landed safely on his feet.

'_Well, I didn't feel any power. Maybe it was from Mom's training.'_

He ran after Leon but both of them ran into more Heartless.

"If there is this many, then there has to be some kind of boss. Don't bother killing them. Find the leader. It's bound to be big."

"You got it"

They both ran toward the front of the Inn. They ran into the first district and were at the town square. More Heartless were following them.

"I'll hold them off. You see that door there?" Leon said.

"Yeah."

"Go there. That leads to the third district. That's the only place we haven't checked. The boss might be there."

"But I'm not sure if I can take it out."

"Trust me Sora, I know you'll be able to."

Sora looked at him and saw that he was confident in him.

"Alright. I'll go."

"Okay. Hurry up, they're coming!"

Sora quickly ran to the big doors and walked into the third district. It probably the smallest place in town he'd seen. There weren't any buildings here. He could see some sort of house up the stairs. There were walls with lights and a fountain.

He walked forward to see if there were any Heartless. So far there was nothing. But then he heard screaming from above.

"What?"

He looked and saw some kind of dog and a duck fighting the Heartless. They fell down from the balcony and were about to crash right on top of him.

"Oh crap!" He yelled as they fell on him.

Both Donald and Goofy shook they're heads to get rid of the dizziness when the saw the Keyblade.

"The Key!" They both exclaimed happily.

That was when the ground started to shake. Walls came up from the ground stopping them from going anywhere.

"What's going on?" Sora said.

That was when something fell from the sky. It looked like giant purple armor for some giant knight.

But then the pieces of armor started to float in the air. They began putting themselves together. First the legs got in place, then the body, the arms, and finally the head. Right in the middle of the body was the insignia for the Heartless. It was the boss.

"This must be the boss that Leon was talking about. It's huge." Sora said. "Can you two help me fight this thing?"

"Yeah!" Goofy said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you out!" Donald said.

The armor Heartless started coming towards them. While it was moving, it's head and arms were twisting and turning freely.

"It looks like that the pieces of armor aren't attached, but they're connected by some invisible force. Maybe if we cause enough damage, it'll fall apart." Sora said.

"Let's give it a shot!!" Donald shouted.

All three of them began hitting different pieces of the armor. Goofy was using his shield and charged at the feet, Donald cast a Thunder spell and hit it's head, Sora was using his Keyblade to strike the arms.

"This doesn't seem to be doing much." He shouted to them. _'If only I had that power again.'_

"Keep hitting it, I think it's starting to fall." Donald shouted. And sure enough, the pieces of armor fell apart into one big pile.

"Well, that wasn't too hard." Sora said.

(A/N: It would be stupid for me to end a boss fight so quickly. So here it comes.)

As soon as Sora said those words he could see the armor shaking. They floated and reconnected themselves.

"What?!" Donald shouted.

"We're just going to have to find a way to beat it!" Sora said.

Said boy jumped in the air and landed on the shoulder of the Heartless. He started slashing at its head but he was only doing minimum damaged.

'_I really need that power.'_ He thought.

That's when Goofy threw his shield at the monster and hit its leg. Donald cast a Thunder spell and then a Blizzard spell right on its head to help Sora out.

But then the Heartless threw Sora off and got on all fours. The bottom of its body armor was now facing them and was gathering some sort of energy.

"Get out of the way! It's gonna blast us!" Donald yelled.

Then it blasted full force at them. It missed Goofy and Donald but Sora got hit.

"Ouch!!"

"Cure!" He heard the duck yell.

All of a sudden his wounds healed up and he was better than ever.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah!"

That was when the Heartless ran towards them and hit them with its arms. It knocked all of them away in different directions. Then it took itself apart and attacked them at the same time.

"Crap, it can take itself apart and attack with different pieces. This is starting to piss me off." Sora said.

He was defenseless as the pieces attacked him. His body was taking to much damage.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, STOP IT!!" He yelled. All of a sudden, lightning shot out of his hands and hit the arms, blowing them away from him.

"Whoa, this power feels different than before. It's like it's not coming from the same source." He said.

He shot the pieces of armor with more lightning that Donald and Goofy were fending off and blew them away as well.

"Nice job." Goofy said.

"Thanks. But it's not over yet."

The pieces of armor than went back and reconnected into one giant heartless again as it started attacking.

Sora got his Keyblade and it started getting covered with the lighting.

"All right! It looks like this power can combine with my weapons!"

He quickly appeared right at the feet of the Heartless and slashed at them. They were starting to take a lot of damage. He started seeing it get torn apart.

"Try attacking the feet!"

They did as he said and attacked the feet. Goofy kept hitting one of them with his shield and Donald was helping both of them by using his spells. That way the damage would be severe since they all attacked the same part.

Soon the feet were destroyed but the Heartless was still managing to float.

"Alright let's go for the arms."

But before they could, it attacked them with another beam of energy and blew them away. It then took a chunk of the ground and threw it at them.

They got out of the way in time and tried attacking it in the back. Than it spread it's arms a little and spun them around like a tornado. It hit Sora and he landed near the fountain.

"What haven't we tried? Wait a minute…where's my amulet?" He wondered as he looked down and saw it wasn't there. He then looked over to the Guard Armor and saw it picking up his amulet from the ground.

"No!! Give that back!" He said as he tried to get up but fell down again.

"Crap. I can't stop now. They're in trouble. And that amulet's the only thing I have from my dad." He said.

"_**Use the power deep within you.**_" A voice said.

"What? Who's there?" Sora said ask he looked around but couldn't see anyone but the Heartless and Donald and Goofy.

"_**I'm the darkness within your heart.**_" It replied.

"What do you mean?"

"_Look I'm afraid I can't explain. Use my power. You're angry right? You want to kill that wretched creature right? You want to get back your father's amulet right?"_

"Yes." Sora replied feeling angry. How dare this Heartless take away the only thing he had from his father.

"_**Then use my power to help you win. You're more powerful than you realize. Once you use my power you can kill that freakin' scum and send it to Hell where it belongs.**_"

"Alright. Give me more power. Help me save them and get back my father's amulet." Sora said.

"_**You got it. Don't go and get us killed.**__"_

Once the voice finished talking Sora felt a dark energy rise through him. His eyes were now glowing red and his hair turned black. It now went down to his neck and covered his eyes and ears. And a black energy was now surrounding him.

"Hey, craphead!" He yelled.

The Guard Armor turned around and saw that Sora. It then started shaking a little, as though it were afraid.

Donald and Goofy saw him to and couldn't believe they're eyes. That kid's appearance had just changed a little and he was emitting some powerful, dark energy.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Don't you want my heart?" He taunted. He felt incredible. With this power he would be able to defeat this Heartless.

The Guard Armor than started running towards him. It was bringing it giant arms down on him. Donald and Goofy thought that he was going to get crushed.

"Hurry and get out of the way!!" Goofy yelled.

"That Heartless will kill you!!" Donald screamed.

Sora just stood there and smirked. Right as one of the giant arms was coming towards him he grabbed it with his hand.

"Goofy did you see that?"

"Yeah. Gawrsh, I wonder how he's able to do that?"

'_This power feels incredible. It's not just a little surge like it was when I fought Leon. Now I feel like I could lift a boulder with just one of my hands.'_

The Guard Armor was struggling to get his hands out of Sora's iron hard grip. No matter how much it tried it just couldn't break free. The now dark haired boy decided to strike.

"Let's see how you like this you wretch!!" Sora then gathered dark lightning in the arm he was using to hold the Heartless.

Once he finished gathering energy, the Guard Armor tried attacking him with his other hand. But before it could land a hit, Sora finally attacked.

"**DARK LIGHTING**!!" He yelled in a demonic voice.

The lighting shot out of his hand and onto the Heartless's arm, completely obliterating it. It got back a couple of feet and then attacked Sora with another one of its energy beams. When it fired it got up and saw that he wasn't there.

Then it felt something grab his arm and looked down. He was right there grabbing his arm.

Sora than slammed it down on the ground with just one of his hands and blasted its other arm to oblivion.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Someone yelled.

Goofy and Donald turned around to see Aerith, Yuffie, and Leon running towards them with surprised looks on they're faces.

"We were fighting this Heartless with that kid and managed to destroy its legs. But then we started losing and saw the Heartless pick up some sort of necklace." Goofy said.

"Necklace?" Aerith said.

"Yeah, and then that kid's hair changed from brown to black, and his eyes were glowing red. Then this black energy started forming around him. And now he's managing to beat that giant Heartless by himself. He started using this superhuman strength and cast a spell called 'Dark Lightning.'" Donald finished.

"Oh no." Leon said.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"It looks like that he's using the darkness in his heart."

"Are you serious Leon?!" Aerith said in worry.

"Yeah, and right now it seems to be taking over."

Getting back to Sora, he just blasted off the body armor of the Guard Armor and picked up his amulet.

"This is what you get when you piss me off! Now, time to GO TO HELL!!" He yelled. He then blasted the head of the Heartless with the Dark Lightning and won the battle.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"SORA!!" Leon yelled.

"Hm?" He turned around and saw Leon and Yuffie standing there along with Aerith, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora, you need to calm down. You have to hold back that power!" He said.

"Why would I do that? It feels incredible!! I feel like I could take on anther one of those giant Heartless!!"

"Sora listen, you're not ready to use that power yet, you have to learn to control it." Aerith said.

"Well if that's how you feel about it, why don't you come and make me?" He taunted.

"Please calm down Sora! We don't want to hurt you!" Yuffie said.

"You know that's a shame." He said, and then suddenly vanished.

He reappeared behind Yuffie and said, "Because I want to hurt you!!"

He kicked her and sent her flying about thirty feet. Leon got out his Gunblade and tried to strike him. The white haired boy managed to block it and punched him right in the face.

"Come on!! Is this all you've got?!" He yelled.

He was about to go beat up Leon when he heard Aerith say, "Wait!"

He turned around and saw Aerith crying. "Sora, please stop. You're a good person don't lose to the darkness in you."

Sora's smirk quickly vanished with a look of surprise. Why was he hurting them? He destroyed the Heartless and got his amulet back. There was no need to use this power anymore.

His hair turned back to brown, his eyes turned back to they're blue color, and the black energy surrounding him quickly disappeared. He then fell down crying.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't k-know what I was doing." He said.

"Shh, don't worry it's okay, you're back to normal." Aerith comforted. She put her arms around his in order to comfort him.

Leon, Yuffie, Doanld, and Goofy (A/N: Hey, it rhymes!) went over to them. They saw that Sora had calmed down and sighed in relief.

"Alright, let's get back to the first district. It's time I explained to you about your father." Leon said.

They got to the first district and went to the shop.

"Hey Cid!" Yuffie said.

The said man turned around. He had blond hair and seemed like he was growing a little bit of a beard with the hairs visible on his chin. He wore a white, short-sleeved shirt with blue pants.

"Holy crap! What happened to you guys?!" He exclaimed.

"This kid beat us up." Leon said as he pointed to Sora.

"This little kid beat the living crap out of you two? You guys need to get back to training harder."

"Cid, this is the kid I was telling you about. Dante's son, remember?" He replied.

"Oh! So was it the demon?"

"No, it was something else."

"Well that's strange. Alright, hold on let me get some potions. You guys go ahead and sit down." He said as he grabbed on to a rope from his ceiling and pulled on it, revealing a second floor with a ladder coming down. He climbed up to go get the potions.

"Sora it's time I told you about you're father." Leon said.

The brown haired boy looked at him with anticipation in his eyes.

"You see you're dad, was a bounty hunter who hunted demons. He's a half demon."

Sora's eyes widened. So his dad was half demon? Unbelievable.

"You see his father was a full blooded demon named Sparda. Sparda took pity on the humans who were hunted by demons and decided to defend them. When he defeated the ruler of the demons, the portal to the underworld, which he came from, closed. His power was sealed along with it, but he was able to stay in the human world."

The expression of the Keyblade wielder than became sad. So his grandparents died protecting his father and uncle. They must have been great people.

"Your father opened a shop called 'Devil May Cry.' He hunted demons for a living. Another thing is that your father and uncle were separated after the demon attack. When they met again they tried to kill each other because your uncle was so power hungry."

And now he learned that his family tried to kill each other. Just what kind of stuff happened?

"Many things happened after that will be explained in time. The two of them eventually got along. Your father, mother, and uncle finally went to Destiny Islands and settled down. Your mother gave birth to you, and your aunt gave birth to your cousin." Leon said.

Sora's eyes widened once again. His cousin? Wait, could he mean…

"You don't mean Riku do you?" He asked.

"He has silver hair and green eyes right?" Leon asked.

Sora nodded his head fast.

"Yeah, that guy is your cousin."

Amazing. He and Riku were not only best friends, but they were family! This was great!

"So than if my father was half demon, than I'm a fourth demon?"

"No, your half demon as well." Aerith said.

"But how…wait, was my mother-"

"She wants to tell you that herself." Leon said.

"But I don't know where she is!"

"Well I do." Cid said as he came down the stairs with a bucket full of potions.

"She contacted me not five minutes ago."

"She did!? Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Sora yelled.

"You never asked." Cid said.

"Okay I mean that I forgot about it. Besides I didn't find out you were Trish's kid till like three minutes ago."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it kid. I would've reacted the same way if it were my mother."

"But where is she?"

"That's not important. She said that she would drop by soon. She knew that you would end up here so she's on her way."

"When is she going to get here?" Sora asked with excitement.

"I'd say half a day."

"Sora, until then we need to tell you something else." Leon said.

The brown haired boy looked back in confusion. What else was there?

"When you went berserk earlier…that was the darkness in your heart."

"That's what that dark voice in my head said."

"And that's true. However, you are using the of your dark powers sooner than expected."

Sora raised an eyebrow. 'Sooner than expected?'

"What do you mean by what exactly do you mean by 'sooner than expected?'"

"Again, these are things that your mother wants to explain to you. The important thing is Sora is that at it's very difficult to control the powers of darkness. The thing is I don't know why, but the darkness in you may have a mind of its own. You said you heard a voice?"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't make any sense. The darkness in you shouldn't have it's own mind. It should just be you in you're body. You can use the powers of darkness but that should be it."

Donald and Goofy's eyes widened.

"HE HAS THE POWER OF DARKNESS?!" They both screamed.

Everyone covered they're ears from they're yelling.

"That's what he just said. Why do you have to scream?!" Cid said.

"Sorry." They both said.

"You to don't need to worry. As long as Sora doesn't use his powers like he did today he should be fine." Aerith said.

"So how did I use the lightning?" Sora asked.

"That would be from your mother. She could conjure lightning." Leon said.

"And the my wounds healing without any potions?"

"That's from your dad. Swords, spears, and knives could impale you and you wouldn't die. Sh(&, you could even get shot and it wouldn't kill ya." Cid said.

Sora could only describe that in two words.

"Holy…crap." He said.

"'Holy crap' indeed." Cid said.

"For now those are the only demon powers you should use. I just want to know when your demon half awakens." Leon said.

"What do you mean by that."

"You see, even though your dad was half demon, his demon half didn't awaken until he lost his fight with Vergil. He took your fathers' half of that amulet and his anger awakened his demon half."

"Oh I see." Sora said.

"Hey Leon, I think it's time to tell him what he should do as the Keyblade Master." Yuffie said.

"Oh, right." He responded.

Sora was confused. What exactly did he need to do?

"You see Sora. You need to travel from world to world to defeat the Heartless." Aerith said.

"How do I do that?"

"Your mother said that you would find out." Cid said.

"Great." Sora said.

"Don't worry. We're confident that you'll know what to do." Leon said.

"Excuse us." Donald said.

Everyone looked at both Donald and Goofy, ready to hear what they were going to say.

"You could travel with us. We need help to find our king and we have a ship."

"Really? I can go with you guys?"

"Ya sure can." Goofy said.

"Will I be able to find my friends?" He asked.

"Sure you will." Donald said.

Goofy bent down to Donald and whispered, "Really?"

"Who knows? But we need his help to find the king." Donald whispered back.

"Alright, I'll go with you guys." He said.

"Great. But we have one rule."

"What's that?"

"You can't get sad. No frowning or pouting."

"Yeah, our ship runs on happy faces. You gotta look goofy like us." The giant dog said.

"Like this?" Sora said as he showed a huge grin that showed his teeth.

Everyone looked at him for a minute before chuckling a little.

"That sure is a funny face!" Goofy explained.

"You do know though that we told you that to keep you from pouting right?" Donald asked.

"Um…sure." Sora said and then looked to the side in embarrassment. He actually bought that!

"You all better get going. But first I need to give you something Sora." Leon said as he walked to a picture on the wall. He put it down and revealed a safe with some kind of magic shield on it. He put the shield down and put in the combination. He opened it and pulled out a black gun and a white gun.

"These guns are called Ebony and Ivory. Your father made them himself. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yeah, my mom taught me how." Sora replied.

"Of course. She really did prepare you. Here are holsters for them." He said.

Sora put the holsters on and put the guns in them. Then his eyes widened as he remembered something.

"Hey Leon?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said that the Heartless were after my heart because I wield the Keyblade right?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well I think there after my amulet too."

At hearing that Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, and Cid got looks of surprise.

"How are you sure?" Aerith asked.

"Well, when I was battling them in the second district, one of them tried to take it from my neck. Then when I was fighting the boss, it picked up my amulet from the ground when it tossed me aside."

"Like I told ya earlier." Goofy said.

"Sora listen. If they are after your amulet, that means that someone is controlling them and trying to get your family's power."

"What?"

"That amulet has a power that when combined can unleash a terrible power. We don't know what but your father said to make sure to tell you not to let anyone take it."

"Okay, I'll be sure that no one takes it away from me." Sora said, with determination in his eyes.

"You know there's another half right?" Cid asked.

"Yeah."

"Where is it?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, when my world was getting destroyed, I saw that Riku had the other half."

"Good. Let's just hope that he doesn't lose it." Leon said.

"I don't think he will. Riku and I have wanted to know about our fathers since we were little. He won't let the only thing that he has from his father get into someone else's hands." Sora said.

"Well that's good to know."

"So I guess we should get going?"

"Yeah, by the way, I'm Donald." The duck said as he introduced himself.

"Goofy's the name."

"I'm Sora."

"Alright. Let's get to the gummi ship."

"Gummi ship?"

"It's what we use to get to other worlds." The giant dog explained.

"Wait a minute! We need to find Pluto!" Donald said in exasperation.

That's when they all heard a scratching on the door. Yuffie went and opened the door to reveal a light golden dog.

"Pluto!" Donald and Goofy said in happiness.

"That's the dog who woke me up." Sora said.

"Well, let's get going. We gotta stop the Heartless."

"Alright."

"You guys be careful. The Heartless will try to take your hearts no matter what stands in they're way." Leon said.

"We'll be able to take them."

"Oh Sora!" Aerith said.

"Yeah?"

"Here's something for you." She gave him a red marble shaped item. He took it from her and it went up in a flash of light.

"That's a fire spell. You can now use your magic." She said.

"And I can still use the demonic lightning from my mom right?"

"Yeah. Just don't use the darkness in your heart to make it dark lightning." Leon responded.

"Alright, thanks."

And with that, they left the shop and went to the gummi ship. Unaware that things were going to get more complicated than they thought.

_Deep in Sora's Mind_

"**Oh Sora. Soon you will grow very strong. You will be able to use the powers of your father and grandfather. You will be the most power being ever! Not even the Heartless will be able to stop you. And as soon as you accept my power, that dream will become a reality." Then a dark looking version of Sora with glowing red eyes appeared.**

**"It's a good thing that I came into creation from **_**him**_**. Since I did not exist when you were a child. But once you learn the full potential of the powers of darkness, you will become powerful. We will also need to get Riku. Oh well, all in good time." And with that the twisted creature within him laughed.**

**Me: Whew! Finally done!**

**Sora: Yeah, sorry for those mistakes earlier.**

**Me: Don't worry. They add humor to the story.**

**Sora: So am I evil?**

**Me: No, the darkness in your heart created that thing in you. You've always been a half demon. The dark personality was just created. It will be explained how in later chapters.**

**Sora: You mean when you make something up.**

**Me: Well yeah. I gotta put some of my own stuff in here. I mean yeah the dark personality isn't exactly original but it's nothing that has been used in Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. At least I think in Devil May Cry. I don't know I only have the first game.**

**Sora: Okay. By the way, please review!! Demondog666 worked really hard on this chapter and would appreciate it if you did. By the way if you're about add Demondog666 to your favorites and don't put in a review, stop yourself and type in a couple of words please. It's not that hard if you're going to add Demondog666 to your favorites list.**

**Me: We would also like to say something for Father's Day.**

**Sora: That hurts man.**

**Me: What?**

**Sora: I don't have a father.**

**Me: Sorry man.**

**Sora: I'm just kidding!! Let's go ahead and say it!**

**Me/Sora: For the guys who are always there for us, who have raised us since we were babies, and who have taught us right from wrong, and spend money for us. We thank you.**

**Me: See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	3. Chapter 3: Wonderland and the Message

**Please Read Authors Note**

**Hey you guys. I know I haven't updated in forever, but I'll try to update more often.**

**I see many of you have added me to your "favorites." I would really appreciate it if you left me a quick note telling me whether you liked my story or not. Thanks. **

**Now, here is "Kingdom Hearts: Devil May Cry."**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi: Wait!**

**Demondog666: What?**

**Kairi: You forgot to do the disclaimer.**

**Demondog666: Oh yeah. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. If I did, I would have combined the two to make a totally bad $$ game and Kairi would have gone with Sora on his adventure after Kingdom hearts 1.**

**Riku: Really?**

**Demondog666: Yeah. I think it would have been a bit more interesting.**

**Sora: Well, here's the story.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Wonderland, First Keyhole, and the Message

Before Sora, Donald, and Goofy made it all the way out the door, Aerith ran up to them.

"Wait Sora!" She said.

Sora stopped and waited for Aerith to come up to him. When she did, she pulled something out of her pocket. It was a photo.

"What is this?"

"This is a picture of your father and Riku's father."

"What?"

He took the picture and looked at it. It had two men in it. One was dressed in a red coat with a black shirt and he was giving the peace sign. The other man was dressed in a blue coat with a black shirt. He was just standing there giving a small smile.. They both had white hair, but the man in the red coat had his hair down while the man in the blue coat had his hair spiked. They were twin brothers.

"The one in the red coat is your father Sora." Aerith said.

"So this is what he looks like?"

"Yes. Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "When you find your cousin Riku…will you bring him here right away?"

Sora was surprised. When she looked at him he could see a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Um…yeah…of course." He replied.

Her eyes lit up with happiness at his response.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Sora! We have to get going!!!" Donald yelled.

Sora looked back to see Donald standing there tapping his foot impatiently while Goofy was calmly waiting.

"Alright I'm coming!" He took one last look at Aerith. "Don't worry. We'll bring him here."

"I don't doubt it." She said.

As Sora took off with the others out the door, Leon and Yuffie came up to Aerith. She turned around and saw their concerned looks.

"Are you going to be alright?" Leon asked.

"Yes…I think so."

"Don't worry Aerith. You'll be able to see Riku again soon." Yuffie reassured.

"I know. I just hope that he'll be alright." Then she started sobbing. Both Leon and Yuffie came up to comfort her. Leon put his hand on her shoulder while Yuffie gave her a hug.

"Shh, it'll be alright." The female ninja said.

"Yeah, don't cry. When he gets here you'll be able to tell him everything." The swordsman said.

"B-but…w-what if he h-hates me?" The brown haired woman cried.

"He might be angry. But I'm positive that he'll be glad to see you after all this time."

"H-how do y-you k-know?"

"He knows because Riku's just like you and his Vergil." A voice said.

Everybody looked to the door to see a woman walk in the doorway. She had long blond hair and had sunglasses on. She wore a black shirt with no sleeves that left her shoulders bare, black skintight pants, and black boots.

"Trish!" They all said.

"Hey you guys. It's good to see you all."

"You just missed Sora. He went to another world with two of the king's friends." Leon said.

"Oh I know. I saw them leave. I didn't want him to spot me. I wanted to surprise him when he came back." She said, taking her sunglasses off.

Aerith walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"So how has Riku been?"

"Don't worry Aerith. He's fine. I have a feeling we'll see him soon. Now let's go inside. I want to say hello to Cid and get something to eat."

They all walked in to the shop and waited for Sora's return.

* * *

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were on the gummi ship traveling through space. The spiky haired half-demon was in awe of everything he was seeing.

"This is so cool. I can't wait to tell Riku and Kairi about this!"

"That's right. This is your first time in inter-space isn't it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Oh man! This is just so amazing! I can't believe I'm actually going to other worlds!"

"Calm down. We'll be arriving at the nearest world in a few minutes." Donald said.

All of a sudden, a screen on the ship turned on. When the fuzziness cleared, it revealed two chipmunks, one with a black nose and one with a red nose.

"Hey ya guys." The black nosed one said in a high voice.

"How's it going?" The red nosed one said in a lower, but still high voice.

Sora looked at them with confusion. Who the heck were these guys?

Noticing his puzzled look, Goofy introduced him to the two chipmunks.

"Sora, this is Chip n' Dale. The black nosed one is Chip, and the red nosed one is Dale. They're the mechanics of the gummi ship." He explained.

"It's nice to meet you Sora." Chip said.

"Say, why are you with Donald and Goofy?" Dale asked.

"This guy is the key that the king was talking about." Donald answered.

"Show them the Keyblade Sora." Goofy said.

Sora nodded and stretched out his hand. The Keyblade appeared in a flash of light.

"Wow, that's really amazing." The chipmunks said.

"Since you contacted us, is there anything that you need?" The duck asked.

"The queen just wanted us to make sure you were alright." Dale answered.

"We better get going now. Good luck on your journey." Chip said. As soon as he said that the screen turned off.

All of a sudden, something came into view.

"Hey, we're coming in on another world." Goofy said.

"Alright! Do you know what world it is?" Asked Sora.

"Let's see…says here on the screen that it's Wonderland."

"Wonderland huh? Maybe will find Riku, Kairi, or the king their?"

"Let's hope so."

They landed on the world, got off the ship and took a good look around. It didn't seem like it was anything out of the ordinary. There were brick walls and some paintings but that was about it.

Then they heard someone yelling.

They turned around and saw a white rabbit wearing clothes, a pair of small glasses, and a pocket watch.

"I'm late, I'm late! I have to get to the court or the queen will have my head! Oh dear, I'm dreadfully, awfully late! I'm late! I'm late, for a very important date! No time to say 'hello, goodbye' I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He yelled. Then he ran into the hallway and disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure. What did he mean when he said the queen was going to have his head?" The magician asked.

"Didn't he say something about a court?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah I think he did. Let's go check it out." The Keyblade Master said.

They walked into the hallway and came to a door. They opened it up only to find another door.

"What the heck?"

"Keep trying."

Sora opened four more doors until they finally made it through. It seemed like they had entered into a bedroom. There was a bed, a fireplace, and a table with a chair and two bottles.

They looked down and saw the rabbit. He seemed like he had gotten shorter. He ran to a small door and went through it. Sora went over to the door with a confused look.

"How did he get so small?"

The doorknob then spoke. "Your just to big." He said.

Sora looked at the doorknob in surprise. Was there anything in any world besides Pluto that didn't talk?

"Holy cow, it talked!" Donald said.

"Would you leave me alone? I'm trying to get some sleep here." It started to close its eyes.

"Wait! How do we get small?" Sora asked.

"Try one of the bottles on the table." Then he went to sleep.

The brown haired boy then walked over to the table and took a drink. He then started to shrink down until the table looked as big as a tower.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Goofy said.

"Now you guys try it!" Sora yelled.

They both took a drink of out of the bottled and soon enough the same thing happened to them.

"Alright. Let's go through the door."

They went over to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't even budge.

"Hey! Wake up! We need to get through!"

There was no response. It was still sleeping.

"I guess we'll just have to find another way." Sora said, sighing.

"Hey look." Goofy said.

Sora turned and saw that the big dog was pointing at something behind the bed. It looked like…a passage way!

"Alright! Let's move the bed."

When Sora came over he pushed the bed and it went into the wall. It now looked like it had been painted on there.

"Man, this place gets weirder and weirder."

They went through the passage and ended up in the courtroom. It looked like it was some type of garden. The strange thing was that the men who were guarding it were…cards. They were walking, talking cards.

"Is it possible for this place to get any weirder?" Sora asked.

"Probably." Donald responded.

They then turned their attention to the court. Apparently the defendant was a blonde girl about Sora's age. The judge was a rather fat and ugly woman. She was wearing a crown.

"Is she the queen?"

"She might be. Let's watch." Goofy said.

The white rabbit then ran up and blew a trumpet.

"Court is now in session!"

"I'm on trial? What for? What crime have I committed?" The blonde haired girl asked in surprise.

The queen then looked her up and down, trying to decide something. After taking a good long look at her, she finally spoke up.

"This girl is definitely the culprit. There's no way that I'm wrong. Why is that? Because I say so." The queen said.

"But that's not fair. Just because you're the queen that doesn't give you the right to be so mean." The girl said.

"Silence! You are on this trial for the attempted theft of my heart. Do you have any proof that you didn't do it?"

Sora looked on in surprise. She said that her heart was almost stolen. That means…

"Guys. This had to be the work of the heartless. We have to help her. She's not guilty!"

"Sora, we'd like to but we can't." Donald said.

"Why not?"

"If we did we'd be interfering in the affairs of this world." Goofy answered.

"But we can't just-"

He was interrupted when he heard the queen shout.

"What do you mean you haven't done anything wrong?!"

"That's exactly what I mean. You have no proof that I tried to steal your heart. This trial is ridiculous." The girl exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT!! OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"

"What!" The girl said, completely terrified. She didn't want to die for something she didn't do.

"That's it. I'm helping her. I don't care if I'm interfering or not. She didn't do anything wrong." Sora said, running up to the girl.

"Sora wait!" Donald shouted.

"No! What kind of person would I be if I just let an innocent person get killed for a crime they didn't commit?!"

He ran up to the girl and summoned the Keyblade and took out Ebony. The card men were taken by surprised as he came in to defend the girl.

"Who dares interfere with my court?!"

"Sora Sparda, that's who!"

Goofy and Donald both ran up to him. Donald had his wand out while Goofy got out his shield.

"More of you?! Off with all of their heads!!" The queen yelled.

"Your honor, this girl is innocent. We know who the real thief is." Sora said.

"Yeah, it's the Heartl-" Goofy covered his mouth before he completed his sentence.

"The point is, this girl isn't the thief."

"Well do you have any proof?" The queen asked.

"Well not exactly. But I can get it."

"Sora!" Donald exclaimed.

"Oh give it a rest Donald. I've already made up my mind."

"Geez. I hope you're not like this the whole time." The duck said putting his hand to his head in annoyance.

"Well, I probably will be. So get used to it." Sora said with a smile.

"Oh, this is going to be an annoying adventure. I just know it."

"Well your majesty? What will it be?" The spiky haired boy asked.

The queen rubbed her chin thoughtfully. What harm could it do in letting them try to find the proof?

"Very well. However, this girl is to remain in this cage until you find the proof. Bring it back soon or it's off with all of your heads." She said.

"Fine."

The card men escorted the young girl to the cage and closed the door to it. Sora walked up to her so he could ask her some questions.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I think so. Thank you so much for standing up for me. What are your names? Mine is Alice." She said.

"I'm Sora. These are my friends, Donald and Goofy." He said pointing to them both.

"It's nice to meet you all. Do you really know who tried to steal the queen's heart?"

"Yes. But we're not exactly sure where to start."

"You can try talking to the Chesire Cat"

"The who?"

"The Chesire Cat." She repeated. "He's a rather strange individual. But he might know something. Try finding him in the forest. That's where I found him."

"Alright, thanks. We won't let you down."

The three of them walked off to the forest. They took a good look around to try and find a cat of any kind. So far they were having no luck. Then they heard someone chuckling. That was when they could see the head of a pink cat floating in the air. It disappeared and appeared somewhere else in the air. Then the body appeared on a giant tree stump and the head appeared right in front of it. The body put the head back on and it was a complete cat with pink fur and purple stripes.

"Who the heck are you?" Donald asked.

"Donald, I believe he might be the Chesire Cat that we've been looking for." Sora said.

"Why, yes I am. Oh, I heard about poor, poor Alice. She's about to get her head cut off and she hasn't even done anything wrong."

"Wait! So you know something?" Sora asked.

"Of course I do. The Chesire Cat knows all." He said with a wide smile.

"Can you help us get the evidence?"

"Yes. But you'll have to find it. It's hidden pretty well. You'll find it in a small pink box. Good luck." With that he vanished.

"Do you think we should trust him Sora?" The magician asked.

All of a sudden, he reappeared and said, "To trust or not to trust. I trust you'll decide." He vanished once again after saying those few, confusing words.

"That is a very creepy cat." Sora said.

They took a walk through the forest to try and find the pink box. As they were searching, Goofy heard a rustle in the bush behind them.

"Guys, there's somethin' in that bush."

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure."

That was when a Heartless came out. When it did, more began to appear around them. Soon enough they were surrounded on all sides. Sora summoned the Keyblade while Donald got his wand and Goofy got his shield.

"Aw crap. Why did this have to happen now?"

"Don't talk. Just fight." Donald said.

Sora went in with the Keyblade and started slashing at some of the Heartless. He jumped in the air and took out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at some of them. He was taking down a pretty good number of the by himself, but they just kept coming.

He saw Donald casting spells and Goofy using his shield to cut them down. He then got and idea.

"Goofy, Donald! I have an idea."

"What is it?!" They both yelled.

"Goofy, throw your shield in the air!"

Goofy did as he was instructed and threw his shield. Sora jumped in the air and landed on top of it. He took his hand and used his demonic lightning to cover it. He went around taking down the stronger Heartless with this combined attack. He then jumped off the shield and landed next to both his friends.

"Alright. Now Donald. Cast a Fire spell on your side. Make it big. I'm going to do the same."

"Alright."

They both cast the Fire spell. It was like two huge flamethrowers. They were both destroying Heartless at an alarming rate. When they were both done there were only a few of them left.

"Alright. Now let me try something."

Sora took out both Ebony and Ivory and aimed them at the remaining Heartless. He concentrated his magic in both guns and started shooting bullets covered in fire at the poor suckers.

"Wow. That's amazing. He's a really great strategist." Donald said.

"Yeah. I wonder what it'll be like when he learns more spells? That'll be something to see." Goofy said.

When they were done talking, Sora had finished off the remaining Heartless and put both his guns away.

"Whew. That was a good workout."

"Sora, you were great. You're better at fighting than I thought you were." Donald said.

"Thanks. You should see my mom fight. She's ten times better than I am."

Then the Chesire Cat appeared out of nowhere once again.

"That was a very impressive show, warrior of the Keyblade. You will most certainly be prepared for the challenges you will soon have to face."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You'll know soon enough." The cat replied with a smile. Then he vanished.

"That cat just gives me the freaking creeps."

The three of them then went through a passage and landed back in the room that they were in before they went to the court.

"Aw great. Now we're back where we started." Donald said.

"Wait look." Goofy said.

They looked to where he was pointing and found a little pink box. It was the evidence that they had been looking for.

"Alright!"

Sora picked it up and the Chesire Cat appeared before them once again.

"Wonderful job. You found the evidence. You might want to hurry back to the court before the queen decides to stop waiting. Then it will be off with Alice's head. But before you go, I have something to give you." He tossed Sora a little blue orb. When he caught it, it vanished right in front of him.

"What was that?"

"That was Blizzard magic." The Chesire Cat replied.

"Blizzard magic?"

"Yes. The wielder of the Keyblade should be able to use a little magic right?"

"Thank you." Sora said.

"It was my pleasure. Now hurry. The queen's patience is running very thin." Once again he disappeared.

"How does he do that?" Donald asked.

"Sometimes, it's better not to wonder. I'm still trying to figure out how the guards at the court are cards." The half demon replied.

They walked back to the court with the pink box in hand. Once they reached their destination they found the queen waiting there along with the cards still guarding the cage that Alice was locked in. Alice saw them come in and looked at Sora with hope in her eyes. He noticed her and nodded. She smiled.

The queen noticed them looking at each other and signaled for one of the card men to put the curtain around the cage. He did as was expected and put the curtain around the cage.

Sora glared at the queen thinking that it was unnecessary to have to block Alice's view.

"Alright your majesty. We have the evidence right here." He said holding up the box. The queen took a look at it with curiosity and surprise. She didn't expect them to actually be able to find anything.

"Very well then. Open it up. Let's see what's inside." She said.

Sora opened up the box and out came a Heartless. As soon as it was free it ran towards the queen and tried to take her heart.

"Aughh! Protect me!!" She yelled.

Sora took out Ivory and shot it before it got her heart. He put it away and then looked at the queen.

"Is that proof enough for you? Now let Alice go."

The queen looked a little annoyed. He was right. Now she had to let the girl go.

"Very well. Guards! Lower the cage and set her free."

They lowered the cage and pulled the curtain around so they could open the door. But as soon as they did, they found the cage empty.

"What is this?! Where is Alice?!" The old fat woman said.

"We're not sure ma'am." One of the guards replied.

"Well find her!! I don't care how!! Just do it!!" She screamed.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were dumbfounded. They saw her in the cage. It was ten feet above the ground. There was now way she could have gotten out without someone hearing her. Then it hit them.

"Did the Heartless take her?" Sora asked.

"Probably. We have to hurry up and save her before it's too late." Goofy said.

They went back to the bedroom that they walked in before they went to the court. They looked around for her everywhere but couldn't find her.

"Maybe she's in the forest?" Donald suggested.

"She could be. Let's go see."

The Chesire Cat than appeared before them.

"Oh there won't be any need for that my friends. I'm afraid you have a more pressing matter at hand."

"What would that be?"

The pink cat just smiled and said, "You'll see. Try turning on that lamp on the table."

Sora looked up and saw the lamp. He climbed up to the table since it was a lot bigger than he was and lit the lamp with a Fire spell.

"Alright I did what you told me." He yelled.

The Chesire Cat than appeared on the table. He started to point up.

"Well now, are you ready for the shadows. If not, too bad."

"What?"

Then something came down from the ceiling. It was a giant Heartless. Unlike the one they fought at Traverse down. This one had a head shaped like a pillar. It had many faces on it. The arms looked like they were made of paper that had been cut in a zig zag pattern.

"Oh crap." Sora said.

He turned to the Chesire Cat and glared. Why the heck did this guy lead a Heartless to them?

"You tricked us."

"I did nothing of the sort. The Chesire Cat is always there to help the weak."

"Yeah. Next time, help me a little less."

"After you're done fighting, you'll see what it is I've done to help you." With that he disappeared.

The Heartless brought out two gigantic matches and lit them. He slammed them both down on the trio attempting to hit them. They ducked out of the way just in time.

Sora jumped on its shoulder and started attacking its head with the Keyblade. It just brought him down like he was some annoying fly.

"Aw man. Wait I know." He brought out both Ebony and Ivory and covered them both in demonic lightning. He pulled the triggers and started firing lightning bullets at the giant monster. Once he was done, it looked like that he had only damaged the monster a little bit.

"This isn't getting us very far." After he said that he noticed that he was batted away with one of the matches. Unfortunately, he was hit by the burning part.

"HOT!!!" He screamed.

Donald cast a Blizzard spell on him. When the fire was out Sora's skin looked a little charred but it healed up thanks to his healing.

"I'm really glad I have that healing ability."

"Sora. Try using the Blizzard spell that you got from the Chesire Cat earlier. We can put out the matches with it." The duck said.

"Okay. You go for the one on his left arm and I'll go for the one on his right."

They both ran towards the matches and cast the spell. Sure enough, they put out the matches and then began attacking the Heartless.

"Goofy! Try aiming the shield for its head!"

Goofy did as he was told and threw the shield at the pillar like head. Once it hit, the Heartless went back a couple of feet and got a little dizzy. Sora then took out Ebony and Ivory and combined his Blizzard magic with it. He managed to get plenty of hits.

Once the Heartless recovered, it looked a little weak from the spells. It lit it's matches up once again and began trying to hit them all so they wouldn't have any time to cast more spells.

"Shoot. We can't keep dodging forever. We have to take it out now."

(A/N: I'm not going to spend to much time on a Heartless fight in this story. I'm going to focus more on the fights where Sora, Donald, and Goofy are battling major villains or demons.)

"Sora! Concentrate all of your magic in the Keyblade. We have to completely freeze this guy if we want to win!" The magician yelled.

"Okay! You do the same! Goofy! When this guy's completely frozen, throw your shied at it to shatter his body!"

"You got it!"

Sora and Donald then concentrated all of their magic into their weapons while dodging the giant matches. Once Sora was done he looked over at Donald and saw he was ready.

"Alright! Let's do this!"

"FREEZE!!" They both yelled.

Two huge Blizzard spells came out of both weapons. They were freezing the Heartless quickly. Before it froze it tried one more time to bring the matches down on all of them. They were about a couple feet from the trio before he completely froze. Goofy than threw his shield and shattered the Heartless into a million peaces once the three of them were at a safe distance.

Sora was silent for a few moments. He could not believe that the three of them defeated this monster with so much power. He felt that their teamwork was getting better with each battle. He also felt himself get stronger. He wondered just how powerful he would become later on. Would he become as strong as his father? Maybe he would become even stronger. He had no way of knowing at the level he was at right now. But he felt that he would definitely get stronger along the way.

Once he was done thinking, Donald spoke up. "Sora, are you alright?"

He looked at the magician with a smile and laughed. "Yeah. I'm good."

Then they heard someone yawn. They looked at the doorknob and saw it waking up.

"What is with all of this racket? It's so hard to sleep."

"He didn't seem to have any trouble sleeping during the battle." Sora said to both of his friends.

The doorknob then yawned again. As it did, something in it's mouth started glowing. The three friends were confused and moved closer to see what it was.

"What do ya think is going on?" Goofy asked.

"Not sure." Sora answered.

The Keyblade then started to glow at the tip with stars dancing around it. Sora looked at his weapon, wondering what was happening.

"Something's up with the Keblade." He said.

Then the sword moved its tip in the direction of the glowing doorknob and fired a beam of energy. When it stopped they heard a "click" and the glowing died down.

"What the heck was that?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I just heard something lock." Sora said.

"I heard the same thing to." Goofy said.

Then the Chesire Cat appeared before them. The three friends jumped back in surprise because they were so focused on what just happened.

"Well done. You defeated the shadows. I must say that you all fought with much style. Especially you Sora." He said.

"Thanks. I think I see now why you led us to that Heartless."

"Oh? What was the conclusion you came to?" The grinning cat asked.

"You were trying to get us to improve our teamwork and make us stronger. Thank you for that."

Donald and Goofy looked at Sora with surprise. They never would have guessed that was why the Chesire Cat led them to the Heartless.

"Oh it was no trouble at all. Though when I did the same thing to the man in red, he was a bit angry at first even though he knew the reason why I led him to the shadows. But he eventually calmed down and thanked me."

"Wait. A man in red?" The swordsman asked.

"Yes. He had silvery-white hair. He said that I was little bit like an evil man named 'Arkham', helping him and leading him into battles, but that I wasn't evil and trying to get something out of it for my own personal gain."

"Did he happen to look like this?" Sora took out the picture that Aerith gave him before they left Traverse town, and showed it to the Chesire Cat.

"Why yes. That's exactly what he looked like. He also used those guns that you have right now."

"Do you know where he went?"

"I'm afraid not. But he did tell me that if I saw you to give you this message." He handed the Keyblade master a note.

"Thank you. Oh! I completely forgot! We have to find Alice!"

"He's right!" Goofy agreed. "We have to start looking for her."

"I'm afraid you're too late my friends." The pink and purple cat said.

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"By the time you found the cage she was in was empty, the shadows took her away. Far away from Wonderland."

"You wouldn't happen to know where?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid not. But I should warn you, a few days ago the people who are controlling the shadows tried to recruit me."

"What?" The three asked, surprised.

"You mean there are people that are controlling the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Yes. I turned down their offer of course and they left. But I have no doubt that they are the ones who kidnapped Alice."

"Did you see what they looked like?"

"Yes. One man was wearing a strange hat and holding a snake staff. The woman was holding some kind of staff with a crystal ball at the top. She was wearing dark ropes and had horns on her head. She also had a crow perched on her shoulder."

"Is that all of them?" Goofy asked.

"Well, those were the only ones I met. But I'm sure that they have other members. You must watch out for these people." The cat said.

"We thank you for all you've told us Chesire Cat. We'll go and try to rescue Alice." Sora said.

"I wish you luck my friends. When you see your father, tell him I said 'hi' will you?"

"I will. Well, let's get going." Sora said to his friends.

"Don't forget what I've told you. You must beware of the shadows." With that, the Chesire Cat disappeared.

Once he was gone, the trio walked to the gummi ship and took off. They all sat in silence for a while until Sora thought of something.

"There's something I don't get. Why is it that the Heartless would kidnap Alice? It just doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll find out more about this evil group as we travel to other worlds." Donald said.

"Gawrsh. I hope that Alice is okay. She's been through so much already." Goofy said.

Both Sora and Donald nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sora. Why don't you take a look at the note that the Chesire Cat gave you? It might have some information regarding the Heartless or the group that's controlling them." Donald said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about it." Sora took the piece of paper out from his pocket and unfolded it.

_Dear Sora,_

_I had a feeling that you would be going on a crazy adventure just like I used to. I just wanted to say good luck to you. You have a lot to discover about yourself. _

_I suspect the others at Traverse Town already told you about your demonic heritage. The demon inside you is very powerful son. We both have the power of Sparda running through our veins. I don't know when your power will fully awaken. When it does, use it wisely. I've seen what happens to people who misuse their powers and it's not pretty. Your uncle was lucky that that didn't happen to him._

_I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other soon. When this is all over, we'll all go back to Destiny Islands and live like a family should. You, me, your mother, Riku, Vergil, and…I wish I could tell you who else but she made me promise not to tell. I hope that you and your mother are doing well. Tell her that I love her. Once again, good luck._

_Love,_

Dad

_P.S. Kick some ass while your on your adventure._

Once Sora was done reading the note he smiled. His dad really was out there. But then another thing crossed his mind.

Who was the other person that his dad couldn't tell him about? It must have been Riku's mother. Growing up, Riku didn't know his mother very well. She left when he was five and they hadn't heard from her.

Before she left, Riku would always ask questions about his father and what he was like. She told him that he was a very great man and left it at that.

When she did leave, Riku came and lived with Sora and Trish. They grew up like brothers.

As Riku got older, he wondered why his mother left him. Trish would say that it wasn't because she hated him; it was because she had something that she needed to do. The blonde haired woman told him that his mother was very reluctant to leave. She didn't want to leave her son without a mother. But she knew, deep down in her heart that they would see each other again someday.

Riku didn't remember too much about his mother. Only that she had these beautiful green eyes.

Eventually he stopped worrying about her after what Trish told him. He then focused more on trying to find his father. But Sora knew that he wanted to find his mother as well.

"Sora?" Goofy asked.

Sora snapped out of his daze and saw Goofy looking at him.

"What did the note say?" Donald asked.

"There's no information on the Heartless or the group, but my dad did say that he knows that he and I will meet and that we'll be able to go back to the islands and live like a family should when this is all over."

"That's good. You probably will meet him Sora. We might need to check a lot of the worlds while we're searching for the King and your friends anyway." Goofy said.

"Yeah, your right. I can't wait." With that, Sora looked out into the depths of inter-space, imagining what it would be like when he met his father.

* * *

Elsewhere in a dark castle, a group of people was looking at a hologram of Sora, Donald, and Goofy on a giant stone table.

"That little brat is good. He showed some skill with that Keyblade." One of them said. He was wearing a read hat with a feather in it and had a hook where his right hand should have been.

"You think he might be a problem? What if he messes up the plan?" Another said. He had blue fire as his hair and was wearing a dark toga.

"Let's just turn him into a Heartless. That'll settle things quick." A woman said. She had the upper body of a woman but had eight tentacles like an octopus.

"That obviously isn't working out to well. You saw what he did to those Heartless. What's more they now know about us." A man carrying a snake staff with a red parrot on his shoulders said.

"They all look like bilge rats to me." The man with the hook said.

"Your no prize yourself." Another voice said. He looked like a giant bag that was stuffed up.

"Shut up!"

"Quit your bickering all of you." A woman said. She walked up to the table dressed in dark robes with horns on her head. She carried a staff with a crystal ball and had a crow perched on her shoulders.

"The point is that the boy is learning how to use the power of the Keyblade." She said.

"He might become a problem. He found one of the keyholes." The man with the snake staff said.

"We don't need to worry. It will take him ages to find the rest. We already have one of the princesses." The horned woman pointed to a glass case attached to a wall. In it was Alice and she was fast asleep.

"Not to mention the newest addition to our group. He might be able to convince this Sora to join us." She said.

"That would be something. Two direct descendants of the Dark Knight Sparda. We would have so much more power at our disposal." The octopus woman said.

"For now, there is nothing to worry about. Keep looking for the keyholes. We will soon rule all of the worlds." The horned woman said.

In the corner, a figure stood. He looked like he was about fifteen years old. He was wearing a yellow shirt without sleeves, blue jeans, and gray shoes. He had white hair and blue eyes. It was Riku.

He looked at the group uninterested with what they were saying, save for the part where the octopus woman thought that he was a weapon that they could use as they pleased.

"These people are a weird bunch. They're really full of it too. They better be able to keep their end of the bargain." He then turned his head to the hologram of Sora, Donald, and Goofy smiling. He was glad to see that his best friend, who he found out was his cousin, was alright.

"Sora, I wonder how much stronger you've gotten? It'll be interesting to see." He then walked over to the group.

The first one to notice him was the octopus woman.

"There's the boy now. We we're just talking about you."

"I know. I was standing in the corner the whole time. By the way, contrary to what you think, I'm not some weapon at your disposal." He told her with a cold voice.

She shivered slightly. She could feel some of the demonic energy radiating from him.

"Now, now. There's no need for hostility. She's just glad that you're in our group." The man who had blue fire hair said.

"Really? From what I was hearing, you all just thought you could use my power in whatever way you please." The silver haired boy said looking at the older man with cold eyes.

"Alright. Calm down. You're right. We shouldn't have talked that way about you." The horned woman said.

"I know. By the way, when do you need me to go?"

"Very soon. We just need to wait until he gets back to Traverse town."

Riku then looked at the hologram of Sora. He saw how he was talking to the duck and the dog. He definitely made some new friends. That was good. His best friend would need some help, just as he would.

The horned woman noticed how he was looking at the hologram and smiled.

"It's a shame that he made some new friends. Looks like he's already replaced you and the girl." She said.

His eyes grew slightly angry at what she said. Who did this woman think she was? What did she know about Sora?

The man with the snake staff saw that she was trying to make him angry. From the looks of it, it was working. He decided to join in.

"Yes. It seems he doesn't really need you anymore. I couldn't imagine what that feels li-" he was cut off when he saw a sword pointed at his throat.

The blade was red with blue lines going across it, making it look like a bat's wing. The handle was blue with a pointed edge at the end shaped like an arrowhead. The cutting edge was also blue. Between the handle and the blade was an eye. There was one eye on both sides of the sword. Both of them were light blue with black slits.

The man with the snake staff then turned his attention away from the sword to Riku. He had a look of pure anger on his face.

"Unless you want me to cut up your face, you better shut up. Just because he has some new friends doesn't mean that he replaced me or Kairi." He said.

A black and red energy started to surround him, as he got angrier. He looked as though he was about to slit the older man's throat.

The man and everyone else except the horned woman looked at the boy with wide eyes. He was definitely going to hurt anyone of them if they joined in on the teasing. They wisely kept their mouths shut.

Riku then felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned around and saw it was the horned woman.

"Put your sword away. I promise no one will mention something like that again." She said.

He calmed down and his sword disappeared in a black smoke. The aura radiating off of him began to disappear as well.

"You better not. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some training to do." He walked off towards the door and opened it. Before he went through he took one last look at the group.

"One more thing. I swear if you don't keep your end of the bargain, I'll make every last one of you regret it." He said.

The horned woman smiled at him and said, "We will stay true to our end of the deal as long as you stay true to yours. Do you not trust us?"

"No, I don't. At least I don't yet. I hope that you don't give me any reason to mistrust you." He said. He turned away and went through the doors.

As soon as they closed the man that was a walking, talking potato bag spoke up.

"Man that kid is scary! I thought for sure he was going to rearrange your face." He said to the man with the snake staff.

"So did I. I don't think I'll be making fun of him any time soon."

The others could only nod in agreement.

"Just give him no reason to mistrust you. His help will be very useful for our plan." The horned woman said.

"You got it. Well I think I'm going to head back to Olympus. I have an annoying nephew to destroy." The man with fire hair said and walked away.

"We should all head back and meet up later. We need to find those keyholes." The octopus woman said.

They all walked out. Only the horned woman stayed. She looked back toward Alice and smiled.

"Oh yes. Both of the grandchildren of Sparda will become very powerful. I can't wait to see how they will develop."

Then she walked away to her room with the crow flying next to her.

On the other side of the door he had walked through earlier stood Riku. This woman and her little group were some of the weirdest people he had ever met.

"I guess it doesn't matter. As long as they help me find my family."

He looked out the window and saw the stars shining bright.

"My mother and father are out their somewhere along with my uncle. Once Sora and I see that Kairi is safe we'll be able to find them."

He walked towards the training room as soon as he was finished looking at the stars. For now he needed to get stronger. He needed to awaken the demon inside him. Then he would be strong enough. Strong enough to protect everyone he held dear and make sure they were never in danger again. Strong enough to never lose them again.

* * *

Back in Traverse Town, Aerith was looking at the stars. The night was so beautiful and she just had to look at the stars.

"Sora, I hope you can save those remaining stars and bring back the ones that have been destroyed." She said.

She then took out a picture from her pocket. It was a copy of the one she had given Sora. She looked at it for a long time with a smile.

"We'll definitely see each other again soon. I hope that the all four of you are okay, wherever you are."

As she continued to look at the picture a tear came out of her eye.

She heard someone come out of Cid's shop. It was Trish.

"Aerith? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried."

"Well don't be. Those four boys are strong. I know they'll survive."

"Your right." The brown haired woman said.

"Now let's go inside. I made some mushroom pizza and I don't want Yuffie eating all of it."

Aerith laughed a little at the joke and said, "Alright. Let's go."

They both walked into Cid's shop and ate the pizza, waiting for the four half demons.

**

* * *

**

I'm finally done with this chapter. I really thought hard on this one. I'm sorry for not updating in over a year but I promise I'm going to update more often. I'm not

**sure about my other two stories though. I might discontinue those. I've just lost my taste for writing Naruto fan fiction.**

**Also, please review. I really want to know what you people think.**

**Sora: Yeah, you worked hard on this chapter.**

**Riku: I have a question.**

**Me: Yes?**

**Riku: In this chapter, I'm a bit more hostile towards Maleficent and the group. Does this mean I won't be manipulated?**

**Me: Yes, it does.**

**Riku: Awesome!**

**Kairi: When do I come in?**

**Me: I'm sorry Kairi. You won't show up until much later. I promise that you'll have a bigger part in the sequel though.**

**Kairi: Okay. I guess that's fair.**

**Me: Well, I'm going to get started on the next chapter as soon as I see a good increase in my reviews.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	4. Chapter 4: Deep Jungle and New Powers

**Please Read Authors Note!!**

**Hey you guys. I promised that I would be updating more often and I intend to do just that.**

**I just would like to say that I really need some more reviews. That would make me very happy.**

**I know I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter but that was pretty much expected. I hadn't updated in over a year. I'm really sorry about that.**

**But I'm changed. Now you will have more chapters of "Kingdom Hearts: Devil May Cry."**

**Sora: Yeah! More of me!**

**Me: Your so self absorbed.**

**Riku: Demondog666 is right. This story is also about me!**

**Me: You're no better.**

**Riku: Aw.**

**Kairi: This story is also about me.**

**Me: You people are all unbelievable.**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi: What are you going to do about it?**

**Me: (Brings out Sparda the sword)**

**Sora: How can you use that? You're human.**

**Me: It's my story. I can do whatever I want.**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi: Aw crap.**

**Me: Before I cut them up, it's time for the disclaimer. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. If I did I would have somehow combined the games to make one totally awesome game. But now that I think about it that probably wouldn't work out. Oh well (Starts swinging Sparda).**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi: AUUUUGH!! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Deep Jungle and New Powers

Sora sat quietly in the ship. He hadn't talked to Donald or Goofy for a couple of hours. He needed to think about everything that had happened.

_We go to one world and things are already falling apart. Not only could we not find the king or my friends, we lost Alice to._ Theses thoughts made him slightly depressed. It seemed that they weren't getting anywhere so far.

Goofy noticed Sora's sad face and went over to him.

"What's wrong Sora?" The Royal Knight asked.

"It's just that we seem to be getting nowhere. We haven't found our friends and we lost Alice. It looks like everything's going downhill." The half demon said.

Donald heard his friends and decided to say something.

"Sora, we've only searched one world. Two if you count Traverse Town. But we were looking for you at that time. You can't get your hopes down, even if it seems like we're not getting anywhere." The duck said.

What Donald said made Sora fell better. He was right. He couldn't lose hope. They still had plenty more worlds to search. The king, Riku, or Kairi were bound to be on one of them.

"You're right Donald." He said.

"Yeah Sora. Besides, we did find something. That letter from your father and some information on the mysterious group controlling the Heartless." Goofy said.

"You've got a point there. I just hope we find a bit more at the next world we visit."

"We've got one coming up on our radar now. It's called…the Deep Jungle?" Donald questioned.

When they got close to the world they took a good look at it. It seemed really strange. It didn't really seem the kind of place that most people would live on.

"Do ya think the king's down there?" Goofy asked.

"On that world? I don't think so. Let's go to the next one." Donald said.

"Wait! Riku and Kairi might be down there!" Sora exclaimed.

"Finding the king is the top priority. Besides, I don't think anybody would be on that world."

"It couldn't hurt to check."

"I said no."

"Alright! That's it! Give me those controls!" Sora yelled.

"Back off!" Donald yelled back.

The ship started to twist and turn from all of the fighting.

Goofy was starting to get worried. Then he noticed something.

"Uh…guys?"

"WHAT?!"

The Royal Knight pointed forward. Donald and Sora both turned their heads to the front. They were crashing down straight into the Deep Jungle.

At first all three of them were silent. Then they held onto each other for dear life screaming at the top of their lungs.

"AUGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They screamed.

Sora then turned to Donald.

"Donald for the record…I blame you."

"Why you-" before he could finish his sentence they crashed.

_**

* * *

**__**Unknown location with the mysterious group**_

The group was in the same big, dark hallway. They were having a discussion over how to get the Sora over to their side.

"We could just kidnap the duck and the dog then threaten to turn them into Heartless. That might work." The octopus woman said.

"That would never work. The boy is an excellent strategist. He would find a way to get them back. Besides, even if we succeed in kidnapping them both, Riku will be furious." Said the man with the snake staff.

"He's got a point. But I don't even see the need to recruit him anyway. We should kill him so that way we wouldn't have anything to worry about." The man with the hook said.

"You idiot. If we had him on our side than it would be so much easier to take over all of the worlds. Besides, it's much more difficult to kill a descendant of the Dark Knight Sparda than you think. I should know I'm the Lord of the Dead." The man with the blue fire hair said.

"So we can't kill him. We need to turn him over to our side but we don't know how. If things keep going like this I'll never be able to control Halloween Town." Said the man who looked like a giant bag.

The horned woman watched them all bicker about how to get the brown haired half demon on their side. So far they came up with nothing. They needed a plan and fast.

Then it hit her.

"Listen up you fools. There is a way that we could get the boy on our side." She said.

"Well what is it?" Said the man with the hook.

"We'll have Riku get him to join us. Not only are they friends but their cousins as well. It should be quite simple."

"Well let's go get him." Said the octopus woman.

"I'll go get him." The horned woman said.

She walked out of the hallway to find the silver haired boy. As she walked, she thought of how she could get the boy to trust her.

_It won't be easy that's for sure. But we need him to trust us in order for this to work. If he turns on us it could be bad. Especially since he gets stronger every day._ She thought.

She noticed that her crow was smirking slightly. That meant that he could feel Riku's power.

"He must be working very hard. Don't you think Diablo?" She asked her crow.

The bird nodded its head. He always found it fun to watch the boy display his power, whether it was demonic or from the darkness. Out of all of the group members he liked Riku the most. That was mostly because the boy reminded him of _that man_ (A/N: This will be explained later in the story).

After a few minutes they finally reached the training room. They could hear the sounds of someone slashing away with a sword along with the sounds of blasts.

The horned woman opened the door. Once she opened it all the way she saw Riku slashing at Heartless with the Soul Eater. His moves were perfect. He was destroying each and every one with out fail.

While she was watching him fight, Diablo felt the amount of power flowing through the teenager. It was incredible. He knew that he would become a very powerful being in no time. He may even grow to be more powerful than his master. The very thought excited him.

Riku kept cutting through the Heartless. Once he was done with the shadows a big, fat one appeared. It jumped up in the air and tried to belly flop the boy.

Just before it could it him, the young swordsman jumped back out of the way. When the Heartless got back up it saw that Riku had turned around so that his back was facing him. It ran towards to crush him.

Before it reached him, Riku made a slash in the air with Soul Eater. All of a sudden the Heartless stopped moving.

The young man then sheathed his sword slowly. Once he got down to where the sheath and the handle met he stopped for half a second, and then sheathed it completely. When he did, the top half of the Heartless started to slide off before its body completely disappeared.

After he was done, Riku walked over to the horned woman with his sword in his left hand. He looked at her with cold eyes. Then he looked over to her bird and smiled slightly. He enjoyed Diablo's company. He was most certainly easier to get along with than those weirdoes who were afraid of him.

The crow flew over to him and landed on his shoulder. Riku scratched him on the head. The only person who was allowed to touch him was his master. This showed just how much he and the boy got along.

"I see that you're coming along very well with your training." The horned woman said.

The swordsman turned his head toward her, his eyes cold once again.

"Yes. But I'm not strong enough yet. I need to awaken the devil in me." He said.

"I know. You will be able to soon. You didn't expect to be able to after just a couple of weeks did you? That would have been amazing."

"Yeah, I know. Anyway what do you want? I doubt that you came down here just to compliment me on my swordsmanship."

"Straight to the point huh? Very well. Follow me, we have a plan and we need your help."

He followed her down the hall with Diablo still on his shoulders. The bird secretly hoped that one of the members made the silver haired boy angry so that he would show them how inferior they were.

He remembered the time when Riku first came here. The man with the hook made him angry but was shown his place by being slammed against the wall. That was a fun day.

The woman noticed that the fifteen-year-old hadn't made his sword disappear. He just held it in his hand.

"Why are you holding your sword? Wouldn't it just be easier to have it vanish for a while?" She asked.

"I like having it out sometimes. It feels natural." He said.

She accepted his answer and walked in silence.

They finally arrived at the hallway and joined the others. Diablo flew from Riku's shoulder and onto his master's staff.

"Boy, we need your help with something." Said the hook man.

"Really? I thought we were having a party. I guess that would explain the lack of pizza, music, and dancing." Riku said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue boy or I'll-"

One glare from the half demon was enough to shut him up. He could see the look in his eyes that said, "Don't mess with me or I'll make sure you have to get a hook for your _right_ hand." The older man immediately decided that he didn't like that look.

"Will you people just tell me what you need me for? I've been training for hours and I want to rest for a little bit."

"Of course. It's about your cousin." The horned woman said.

"Sora? What about him?"

"We need you to get him over on our side. Think about it. If he was with us you both would get that much closer to finding your family." The octopus woman said.

"So what do you say kid?" The giant bag said.

"Absolutely not." He answered.

"What?! Why not?!" The snake staff man said.

"I don't trust you people quite yet. You think I would just bring him here unless I did? You people are bigger idiots than I thought."

"Hey kid! I don't care if we do need you! You have no right to talk to us like that!" Said the giant bag.

"Oh please. What are you going to do about it? I'm stronger than you and you know it. Don't talk a big game if you can't play it." Riku said mockingly.

"Alright. Everyone calm down." The horned woman said. She then turned towards Riku.

"Very well young one. Until you fully trust us we won't try to get him to join our group."

"Good. Now if that's all, I'm going to sit down and rest." He walked over to the wall and sat down.

The horned woman looked at Diablo.

"Go keep him company. We have things to discuss."

The bird nodded. He really didn't want to hear these imbeciles talk anymore. He flew towards Riku and landed on the ground next to him.

"I tell you Diablo, these guys get more annoying the longer I'm here." He said as he scratched the crow's head.

He then looked up at the boy.

"Hm? I know. Your master is the only one out of all of them who can actually think. Where did she pick these losers up anyway?"

Diablo then smirked at him.

"No Diablo. I don't think I can become stronger than all of them…I _know_ I can become stronger than all of them. I've already surpassed most of them. Why? Don't you have any confidence in me?" Riku asked playfully.

The black bird nodded its head.

"Oh, I see. Of course I have confidence in myself."

The crow then made a silent caw sound.

"I'm not sure how much stronger Sora has become. I'm pretty sure that we are both still as strong as the other."

Diablo's eyes widened and he smiled.

"You really want to meet him now huh? When I go see him I'll ask your master if I can take you with me. How does that sound?"

He answered by flapping his wings with excitement.

"Then it's settled. I'll ask her if I can take you with me."

Riku then began to scratch Diablo again as the two of them watched the meeting.

_Oh yeah. It will definitely be fun to see Sora again. I can't wait. I hope you're not worrying about me too much cousin. Otherwise you might get sidetracked from training and then I'm going to have to kick your ass._ Riku thought as he smiled.

_**

* * *

**__**With Sora in the Deep Jungle**_

Sora woke up from the crash to find himself in some kind of home. It was made of wood. It didn't look like anyone had lived here for years because the furniture was a mess and everything seemed torn apart.

He realized at that moment that Donald and Goofy weren't with him.

"Donald? Goofy? You guys in here?"

There was no reply.

Sighing, he decided to take a look around the house. He went near one of the windows and saw a lot of branches near them. He looked out and realized he was high above the ground.

"This must be a tree house then."

He looked away from the window and saw a door leading out of the tree house.

He started walking over to it. When he was almost to the knob he heard something.

The teenager looked around but didn't see anything. The noise came again. He could hear it coming from the ceiling. He looked up.

What he saw made him pale slightly. It was an adult leopard. Its teeth were showing and Sora guessed that it was probably hungry. It jumped down from one of the beams to the young Keyblade Master's front direction, just a few feet away.

"Nice kitty. Good kitty. It would be really great if you didn't kill me." He said.

_"I'm not going to kill you."_

Sora's eyes widened. He looked around trying to see where the voice came from.

"Who said that?"

_"I did."_

Sora looked back at the leopard. It couldn't be…could it?

"Did…did you just talk to me." Sora said.

_"Yes. Are you that surprised?"_

"But…how can…how can you talk? Or better yet…how do I understand you?"

_"You really don't know? Oh wait, you probably just got this power."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"Don't worry. You'll figure it out." _

"Well who are you?"

_"My name is Sabor. I take it you are Sora?"_

"Yeah. How did you know my name?"

_"Your father told me."_

Sora's eyes widened. How the heck did this leopard know his father?

_Wait._ Sora thought. _If this giant cat knows my dad…that means he's been here on this world! Which also means we're getting closer to finding him!_

"You know my old man?" He asked.

_"Yes."_ Sabor said. _"He was here weeks ago."_

"Do you know where he went?" Sora asked eagerly.

_"Well-"_

All of a sudden, something came crashing through the window, surprising both the half demon and Sabor.

Sora saw that it was a man. He had long brown hair that went to his upper back and a spear in his hand.

_"The ape man?! Geez. Why can't this guy just leave me alone?"_ The leopard said.

The so-called "ape man" started trying to stab Sabor with his spear. He kept missing but was very close to hitting each time. The giant cat decided to run away before he did hit her.

_"I'll have to talk to you later Sparda. Unfortunately this guy thinks I'm trying to eat you."_

"Wait! Where's my father?" Sora yelled.

But it was too late. The predator was out of the tree house and running of into the jungle.

"Son of a…aw man! I was so close!" The swordsman yelled punching the wooden wall, causing his fist to go right through it.

"Whoa. I guess my demonic powers are stronger than I thought."

He looked over at the man with the spear. He was strange that was for sure. The only piece of clothing he had on was a brown cloth.

The man looked over at Sora and walked over to him like a gorilla, using his legs and his knuckles.

"Sabor…danger." He said.

"Actually I was fine." The young boy said.

"Hm?" He grunted.

"Um…never mind."

Sora took a look at the older man in front of him. He looked like he hadn't been anywhere near civilization for months. The only thing he was wearing was a loincloth.

"So…does this tree house belong to you?"

"Hm?"

"Oh boy. Well anyway, have you seen my friends?"

"Friends, friends." He said, as if tasting the word.

"Yeah. The loud-mouthed one is called Dona—" Sora stopped himself. He wasn't sure he really wanted to find Donald at the moment. When the swordsman first met him he said that they would help him find Riku and Kairi. But it looks like the duck didn't want to help him at all. He just wanted to find his king.

"Forget it. I'm looking for two people named Riku and Kairi. Have you seen them?"

The older man was silent for a minute. As he was thinking something moved behind him. Sora looked and saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora said as he ran behind the jungle man and went out to reach her. But before he could she vanished.

"Huh?! What just happened?" Sora asked himself confused.

"Friends…here." The man said.

"What?" The teenager asked as he turned around with wide eyes.

"Friends here." The man said again.

"Great! Can you take me to them?"

The man nodded his head and pointed to himself.

"Tarzan." He said.

"So that's your name? I'm Sora. Please lead me to my friends."

Tarzan grunted a "yes" and went outside the tree house. Sora followed him.

The young boy looked down and saw that they were up pretty high.

"Um…exactly how are we supposed to get down from here?"

Tarzan pointed to a giant tree branch. Sora looked at it wondering how that was going to help.

As he looked at it he noticed the amount of moss on it and thought that it might really slick.

"Wait a minute. Do you want me to slide on that tree?" Sora asked.

Tarzan answered by jumping on the branch and went surfing into the jungle.

"Hey wait up!" Sora yelled as he jumped on the branch.

He was sliding on it really fast and was trying to avoid the branches from above.

"Whoa!" He shouted.

At first it was scary. But then he found his balance.

That's when the party started.

"Alright!! Whoohoo!" He shouted with excitement.

He saw a branch coming up right above him. He grinned and jumped over it. As he did he flipped in the air. The he landed right back on the branch he was surfing on.

"This is awesome! When I find Riku and Kairi I've gotta show them this!"

He continued down the branches, getting deeper into the jungle as he did. He hoped that this Tarzan was leading him to the right place.

Sora could see the branches coming to an end. Tarzan jumped off of the branches and onto the ground. Sora did the same but when he jumped he landed about thirty feet away from the jungle man.

"Whoa. That was amazing. I gotta remember to train a little when I get back to Traverse Town. I need to see what else I can do."

Tarzan came up to him. He seemed a little surprised that Sora was able to jump that far.

The jungle man then led him farther into the clearing. Sora saw that there was a camp sight. He saw huge tents set up. He also saw a bunch of science equipment, notes, and other things set out.

"Whoever's here must be planning to stay for a while. Must be doing some kind of research."

The two of them walked over to one of the tents and went inside.

"Oh Tarzan! You're back!" A female voice said.

Sora looked over to his left and saw a woman standing there. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had light brown hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt and green pants with some kind of green blanket wrapped them making it look like some kind of dress.

She seemed to notice Sora after greeting Tarzan. She looked surprised.

"Why hello. Are you here studying the gorillas?"

"Um…no. Actually I'm kinda lost. This guy said he could take me to my friends." Sora answered.

"You mean they're in the forest?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I've been looking for them for a while now." Sora said, trying not to give too much away. He knew that he had to keep the fact that he was from another world a secret.

"Well we can help you find them. My name is Jane and you've already met Tarzan." She said, pointing to the ape-man.

"I'm Sora. By the way, I'm also looking for someone else. Have you seen a—" he started but was cut off from someone entering the tent.

He looked at the entrance and saw a tall man wearing a yellow shirt. His hair was cut short and he had a small mustache. He was also holding a shotgun.

_This guy is probably a hunter then._ Sora thought.

"I found these two out in the middle of the jungle. They were lost so I brought them here." The man said.

Two figures came into the front. Sora's eyes widened.

"Donald! Goofy!" He shouted happily. They both smiled as they saw him.

He ran up to give Donald a hug but then paused. Donald was confused but then remembered the ship crashing.

"Hmph!" They both said, turning away from each other. Goofy looked at them with worried eyes.

"These three are imbeciles. Not much use for hunting gorillas." The man said as he left the tent.

"Clayton! We're here to study the gorillas, not hunt them!" Jane shouted.

She turned back around to the trio. She had an apologetic look in her eyes.

"I'm dreadfully sorry. He doesn't mean any offense. You see we've been here for a while trying to find the gorillas but we haven't had any luck. He's just a little upset." She explained.

"Don't worry about it." Sora said. He didn't appreciate the man's rudeness, but he could understand why he would be upset.

"So anyway, about my earlier question. Have you seen either of these men?" Sora held out the photo of his father and uncle to the young women.

"This man in blue I haven't but I think I saw the one in red before." She said.

"Are you serious?" Sora exclaimed happily.

"Yes. Tarzan I saw him walking in the forest. He had a huge sword on his back. He saw both Tarzan, and me but didn't say anything. He put some kind of letter on the ground and then just disappeared." She explained.

"A letter?" Goofy asked.

"Yes. I picked it up after he left. I have it right here." She said walking over to a table.

She picked up an envelope with the words "To: Sora" on it.

"I didn't know who this 'Sora' was until you introduced yourself. I suppose it's meant for you. How do you know that man anyway?" She asked.

"Well you see he's—"

BANG!

Everyone turned around towards the tent's exit.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"That was Clayton's gun. It sounded pretty close. I better go check it out." She began to walk out until Sora grabbed her by the hand.

"Wait. We'll go with you."

"But there might be something dangerous out there." Jane said. "I'm not about to let you die by some creature in the jungle."

"Hey. We may not look like it but we know how to fight." Sora said as he brought out Ebony and Ivory. "And I know how to shoot."

She was a little surprised that a boy his age had to hand guns. But she still wasn't sure if she should let them go.

"Well let's get going." Sora said as he started walking outside. Tarzan immediately followed him.

"Wait a minute!" The young women yelled.

Goofy turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. We all will be. Trust me, we've been in situations way more dangerous than this." He told her.

"Well, I'm still not sure." She said.

"It's too late to decide now. He's already out there." Donald said, rushing out to help the Keyblade Master with Goofy at his side.

"Oh dear." Jane said as she followed them.

As soon as she got out of the tent she saw that Sora was shooting at a bunch of monkeys.

"Wait! Don't kill them! There just-" then she got a closer look.

She saw that these monkeys had some strange heart symbol on all of them with stitches drawn on them to look like an "x." She also noticed that they had no fur on them and that their eyes were all yellow.

"Get back! These aren't monkeys! They're dangerous creatures called Heartless!" Sora yelled.

She was about to do just that when one of the Heartless jumped right at her. She was frozen in fear.

"Ahhhh!" Tarzan yelled as he brought down his spear on the Heartless, destroying it.

"Alright Tarzan!" Sora cheered as he fired at more of the dark creatures.

Jane looked over at Donald and Goofy. She saw Donald freeze the creatures in ice and Goofy cut right through them with his shield.

"This is…this is amazing." She said.

As more Heartless kept coming Sora put Ebony and Ivory away and summoned his Keyblade, which did not go unnoticed by Jane.

"How did you…?" She said.

"I'll tell you later!" He answered.

The young half-demon began slicing through the monkeys, destroying a huge number of them. Three jumped into the air and were about in an attempt to attack him from above. Sora saw them and disappeared from their line of sight. He reappeared right behind them in the air and took them out with one slice.

As he landed on the ground two more tried to attack him from behind. He did a back flip and landed right on them. He used his Keyblade in the ground and used it to push him while he was still standing on the Heartless. He got out his guns and began firing at all of the Heartless that he shot passed.

Once he was done with that he jumped off of the monkeys that he was standing on and fired at them.

He landed on the ground and took a look at the camp. Some of the equipment broke but it was nothing too serious.

"Alright! We so rule!" Sora yelled.

"Pipe down. You're loud voice might attract more of them." Donald said.

"My voice? Look who's talking? Out of the three of us you're the one who's the loudest. I'm surprised that my ears still work." Sora retorted, pointing to his right ear.

"What did you say?" Donald asked, glaring at the teenager.

"You heard me. I mean unless your own yelling has caused you to go deaf." Sora said.

They were both glaring at each other and looked ready to kill. Luckily Goofy stepped in before Donald could cast magic on Sora and before Sora could turn Donald into roasted duck.

"Alright now you guys. This arguing isn't getting us anywhere. Remember, we need to find the keyhole to this world." The knight said.

Both Sora and Donald listed to him and sighed. As much as they were angry at each other Goofy was right, they needed to find the keyhole.

"Fine. I'll put it aside for now." Sora said.

"Me too." Donald said.

The three of them turned to find Jane staring at them in amazement. Her eyes were bigger than dinner plates and her mouth was open in shock. Tarzan was staring at her wondering why she looked so funny.

"How did you three do all of that?" She asked.

"Training. If you were surprised by that you should see what else we could do." Sora said, smiling.

"I still can't believe you were capable of such things."

_"Heart."_ Tarzan said.

Everyone looked at Tarzan as soon as he spoke.

"What does he mean by 'heart'?" Sora asked.

Jane, Donald, and Goofy stared at him. They looked shocked but Sora couldn't figure out why.

"What?"

"How did you understand him?" Jane asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"He was speaking gorilla." She said.

"Gorilla?"

"Yes. You see. As you might have figured out, Tarzan was raised here in the jungle. He grew up with the gorillas here as his family." She explained.

"I see. So then are you teaching him how to speak English?" Sora asked.

"Yes I have. But I still don't understand how you are able to know what he said when he spoke in gorilla?"

"I'm not sure either. I was speaking to a leopard earlier. I don't know how did." Sora answered.

As he thought about it he remembered something that leopard Sabor said to him.

_You probably just got this power._

_Maybe this is another one of my demonic abilities. That's the only explanation for it._ He thought.

"So you said that Tarzan said 'heart'?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." Sora said.

Donald looked at them both and whispered, "Maybe he's talking about the heart of the world?"

"Makes sense. Maybe we could ask him to lead us to it?" Sora said.

"Wait. Before we start talking about that there's something I'm wondering." Goofy said.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Where's that Clayton guy?"

Sora's gasped.

"Shoot! That's right! Before we started battling the Heartless we heard his gun. You don't think he's…gone do you?" He asked.

BANG!

Everyone turned toward the forest. They saw a flock of birds fly away from the trees.

"That must be where he is. There might be more Heartless. We have to go help him." Donald said.

Sora and Goofy nodded. As soon as the turned to go Tarzan ran passed them with his spear in hand.

"Tarzan wait!" Jane yelled.

"We have to follow him. Jane, come with us. If more Heartless show up here we may not get back in time to help you." Sora said.

She nodded and followed after them. They all ran into the jungle as quickly as possible. They jumped over every rock and branch that was lying on their path.

Eventually they saw Tarzan up ahead running and then coming to a stop. They all did the same as soon as they reached him.

"Don't worry Clayton. We're here to help." Sora said. But as soon as he finished he took a good look at what was going on.

There weren't any Heartless at all. Clayton was trying to kill the gorillas.

He was aiming at one that head brown fur. It stood there in fear.

"Clayton! No!" Sora yelled.

Before the older man could fire, a leopard jumped out of the trees and swiped at his back.

"Augggh!" Clayton yelled. He fell to the ground in pain. The leopard left a huge, bleeding claw wound on his back.

Sora looked at the leopard and wondered if it was Sabor. It looked back at him.

_"Better watch out for this one Sora Sparda. If you're not careful he could succeed in killing one of them next time."_

"Thank you." Sora said. He then looked at Tarzan and saw that he was glaring at Sabor.

"Tarzan. It's all right. She helped us. She's not here to hurt us." Sora said. Tarzan looked at him with curious eyes. He didn't trust Sabor but it was true that she had helped them.

The ape-man looked back at the leopard. They both just stared at each other. Finally, Tarzan nodded to her, his own way of saying that he was grateful to her for saving his family.

_This is the first time I've been around him that he hasn't tried killing me. That's a relief._ _Well I better get going._ With that, she ran back into the jungle.

As soon as she left Sora turned his attention to the hunter. He was getting up off of the ground. He turned around with his face full of pain. The wound was obviously hurting him more than he wanted it to.

Sora walked up to him with anger. He was grinding his teeth and just the tiniest bit of electricity was flowing in his hands. He wasn't going to shock Clayton. It just felt good to let some energy flow since he was angry.

Clayton noticed him walking towards him. When he looked into the young man's eyes he felt fear. For a minute he thought he could see a monster walking towards him.

Soon Sora was close enough to the older man that he grabbed him by the shirt and slammed his back into a boulder. The hunter cried out in pain because of the extra damage being added to his wound.

"You wanna tell me why it was that you were trying to kill Tarzan's family?" Sora asked.

"Now…w-wait a …m-moment. Please…I …can …e-e-explain." Clayton stuttered.

"Then explain! Why were you trying to kill the gorillas? According to Jane you're here to study them, not hunt them." Sora was getting angrier by the second. Donald and Goofy could see that his red, demonic energy was beginning to surround him.

"Sora. Calm down. You're beginning to lose control." Donald said.

"There's no need to hurt him Sora." Goofy said.

Sora was grinding his teeth. He really wanted to hurt this guy but Donald and Goofy were right. He didn't want to lose control. He closed his eyes and began to calm down as his demonic aura began to disappear.

He opened his eyes and looked at Clayton. He was still really angry and the hunter knew it.

"Alright, here's how it's going to be. You're going to stay away from the gorillas. If I catch you near them again, then I'm going to do a lot more damage than just a claw mark. Do you understand?" Sora said through his teeth.

Clayton nodded quickly. This kid…this teenaged boy was terrifying him. He had never felt such fear in his whole life. He kept nodding until Sora finally let go of his shirt and walked away.

Jane looked at the spiky haired boy. He looked angry beyond belief. Then again she was really angry too. She couldn't believe that Clayton had betrayed her and Tarzan like this. She looked towards him, the frustration now clear on her face.

"Clayton. Get back to the camp now." She said, her voice leaving no room for argument.

He complied by running towards the campsite. He wanted to get away as far from Sora as possible.

The said boy looked at Tarzan with sad eyes. He knew that Tarzan had trusted Clayton and seeing him trying to hunt his family really hurt him.

"I'm really sorry about this Tarzan." Sora said.

The ape-man looked at him and then looked behind the half demon. Sora was confused, so he turned around to see what he was looking at. He saw that some of the apes were still there. He saw the brown one from before that Clayton almost shot.

"_Mother."_ Tarzan said, now speaking ape. Sora was a little surprised. He wasn't surprised at the fact that this was Tarzan's mother since apes raised him. He was surprised at how close she came to getting killed.

"What's he saying?" Donald asked.

"That's his mother." Sora said.

"Isn't she the one who almost got shot?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. Let's be quiet for a minute. Tarzan's trying to say something to her."

"_Mother, are you alright?"_ Tarzan asked.

"_Yes but Tarzan you must get those four away from here. Kerchak is very angry."_ She said. Sora was confused. Who the hell was Kerchak?

"_But I must speak with him. These people need our help."_

"_Tarzan-"_ she began but was interrupted by a loud roar. Everyone, including the apes, turned their heads to a huge gorilla with black fur coming towards the front. When he stopped next to Tarzan's mother he could see an angry expression on his face as he stared at him and Tarzan.

"_How dare you bring them here!?"_ He said very loudly. Sora could tell that this was going to be an ugly conversation.

"_Please Kerchak. They need our help."_ Tarzan pleaded.

"_Absolutely not! Did they not just try to kill us?!"_

"_I know that the other one tried to. But these four are not like that. They aren't here to kill anyone."_

"_You said that none of them would bother us but you were wrong! How can you say that now?"_

Tarzan lowered his head. He knew that Kerchak wasn't going to listen to him. But he had to keep trying for his new friends.

_This isn't going to work. I can already tell that this guy is really stubborn._ Sora thought. He was trying to see if there was anything he could do.

"What are they talking about?" Donald asked.

"Shh. I'm trying to think." Sora said. Then all of a sudden he had an idea. It was as if a light bulb had just flashed over his head.

"_Um…excuse me?"_ Sora said, now speaking gorilla.

Everyone turned to him. They all had surprise etched on their faces. Even the gorillas were surprised he was able to understand them.

"_I'm Sora. I know that you guys probably don't trust me. I don't blame you for that. But I'm not trying to kill you."_

"_Why should we believe you?"_ Kerchak asked.

Sora wasn't sure how to answer that. It was going to be really hard to convince this guy. He was going to mention how he tried to stop Clayton when he sensed something from behind them.

He turned around and saw that there was a bunch of Heartless coming towards them. He got out his guns and jumped in the air and landed in front of Jane. He began firing at all of them. Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan started fighting them as well.

As he kept shooting he shouted _"Kerchak! Get your family out of here! We'll take care of them! But please take our friend Jane with you too! She'll be in trouble if she stays!"_

Kerchak seemed a little reluctant to take her with them but since the boy was holding of these strange, dark creatures he figured he could trust him.

"_Very well! Let us know when you have defeated them!"_ He shouted.

"_Thank you!"_ Sora yelled. He turned towards Jane and said "The gorillas are willing to take you with them for now. Get going. We can handle this."

She nodded and said "Alright. But be careful." She then ran towards the gorillas and they all left for safety.

Sora turned his attention back towards the Heartless. More kept appearing as more were destroyed. Sora smirked.

"So you guys wanna play huh? Alright then." He got put his guns away and summoned the Keyblade. He rushed towards them and sliced them down. He slammed one down with his foot and impaled it. Then he used his lightning ability to strike down three that were coming behind him.

He jumped behind Tarzan and took a defensive stance as he faced one way while Tarzan face the other.

"_Tarzan, how are you holding up?"_ He asked.

"_I'll be fine. Why do these creatures keep coming?"_ Tarzan asked.

"_They want to destroy your world. I think they're after the heart that you mentioned about earlier."_

"_Then we can't let them get to it no matter what."_

"_I know. Don't worry."_ Sora said as he threw his Keyblade and cut some Heartless and half as it returned to him like a boomerang.

"Well this just won't do." A voice called.

The four of them turned their heads towards the sound of the voice. They Clayton walking towards him with his shotgun in his hands.

"Clayton! I told you to stay away from here!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah! Didn't you learn your lesson the first time?!" Donald shouted.

"Oh your message was quite clear. But these fellows seemed like they really wanted to help me out. So I figured why not. If it gives me a chance to get rid of you so I can hunt those gorillas than fine." The hunter said. He had an arrogant smirk on his face.

"You know what? You've really pissed me off. First you think you can just kill Tarzan's family, and now you're using Heartless so you can get us out of the way. So now I'm going to carry through with my threat." Sora said.

"I'd like to see you try boy. You see these aren't the only friends I've made." Clayton said.

"What are you talking about?" Goofy asked.

Clayton just smirked at them. Suddenly he was being lifted in the air by an invisible force. Soon the older man appeared to be sitting on something but they couldn't see what.

"So you've got a giant invisible Heartless. Big deal. I've taken down giant ones before. It won't be much different." Sora said.

"We'll see." Clayton said as he fired his gun at him.

Sora jumped out of the way and towards Clayton, bringing his sword down. He made it a few feet from the hunter's face when something grabbed him and threw him towards a small cliff.

"Son of a-" Sora didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because then a boulder was thrown at him.

"Sora!" Donald, Goofy, and even Tarzan shouted.

"Well that takes care of him. Now for you three." Clayton said, turning towards them. The smirk was still present.

"You…you're going to pay for that!" Donald shouted. "THUNDER!!!" He yelled.

Clayton felt himself being electrocuted. He screamed out in pain as he fell off of the Heartless and onto the ground.

"Uh…well played. But that won't save you."

"Then how about this?" Goofy asked as he ran towards him and hit him in the face with his shield.

"OW! You're starting to get on my nerves." Clayton stated.

Tarzan then rushed towards him and kicked him in the face sending him stumbling towards the boulder that hit Sora. He shook his head to get rid of the dizziness. He then started to get up when he felt something grab his leg. He looked behind him to see what it was and was shocked by what he saw.

"Hey Clayton." Sora said. His face was dripping with blood from the boulder slamming onto him. "How's life?" He said with a smirk

"No. How did you survive that?" The man said. He didn't get how this boy could have survived that.

"Well, let's just say that biologically I'm not one hundred percent human." Sora said. He then lifted Clayton by his legs and spun him around once. He then threw him in the air. He was about to hit a tree when the invisible Heartless caught him.

Clayton shook his head once again to get rid of his dizziness and laughed. "You see now boy. You don't stand a chance." He then noticed that Sora was smirking.

"Thanks for showing me where he was." The Keyblade master said as he built up electricity in his left hand and fired at Clayton.

The older man was shouting in pain but Sora began to see the Heartless beginning to appear. It was too distracted from the pain to stay invisible. Soon enough everyone saw what it looked like.

"Man. That thing is ugly." Sora said.

It was a giant chameleon Heartless. It had green skin and big yellow eyes popping out of its head. Its tail was curled up like a spiral. It had the usual Heartless emblem right on its chest.

"Sora! Are you alright?" Goofy asked. Sora turned his head towards his friends and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I can heal remember?"

All three of them looked relieved to see that he was fine. They all turned their attention back towards the Heartless. It was trying to keep itself balanced from the huge electric shock. Once it did, it turned its attention towards the four of them.

The giant Heartless then proceeded to run at them as its huge eyes began to glow white. It shot two dark energy blasts at them. Sora sliced through one of them and Goofy blocked the other with his shield.

"Fire!" Donald said. He shot his spell right at the Heartless. It did damage but not enough to make it stop. It tried to sweep them up with its tail. Sora, Goofy, and Tarzan managed to dodge it but Donald got caught.

"Help me!" He shouted as the Chameleon began to crush him with its tail. Tarzan threw his spear and pierced the tail with deadly accuracy. The Chameleon let go of Donald as the pain hit it.

"Donald are you good?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Let's take down that Heartless." The duck said as he got up and smirked.

As soon as they saw that he was fine Goofy threw his shield to cut off the part of the tail that had Tarzan's spear. It came right off and the ape-man managed to grab his weapon and then stab the creature in the legs.

Sora covered his Keyblade in demonic lightning as he rushed at the dark creature and began slashing at its chest. Goofy ran on top of its back and began hitting it on the head. Donald started casting fire spells at it.

Sora was about to take off one of the hands when heard a gunshot…and felt one.

He winced in pain and saw that Clayton had gotten up. The hunter was about to fire another bullet when he felt himself being pushed aside. Sabor had come to their rescue once again.

_"I heard the commotion and thought you could use some help."_ She said.

_"Thanks."_ Sora said.

The leopard then surprised everyone by rushing forward at speeds amazing even for his species and brought his claws down on one of the Chameleon's arms.

_"Whoa! You can move that fast?"_ Sora asked.

_"You thought that was cool? Watch this."_ Sabor then opened her mouth and breathed a fireball, aiming right at the monster. It got hit right in one of its eyes and started staggering.

_"That was cool! How are you able to use magic?"_ Sora asked.

_"I'll tell you later. Right now it appears I may have burned one of your friends a little."_ The giant cat said as she saw Donald trying to put out his tail feathers.

When they were out, he shouted "Sora! Tell your friend to watch where she's aiming!"

"_What did he say? I can't understand him when he talks like that."_ Sabor said.

"He said to watch where you're aiming." Sora told her.

"_Noted."_

'Tarzan, Goofy, and Donald then came up to them. The jungle man looked at Sabor.

_"Thank you."_ He said.

_"No problem."_ The leopardess responded.

"That's it! I've had it!" Clayton yelled. They turned towards him and saw him huffing. A few strands of his hair fell across his forehead. He was gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to kill you! Then those gorillas!" He said as he pointed his gun at them. Sora was quicker and brought out Ivory. He fired a lightning bullet. It ran right past Clayton.

"Hah! You missed!" Clayton mocked with glee.

"I'm wasn't aiming for you jackass. I was aiming at your friend." Sora said.

The man turned around and saw the Chameleon. It had been fired at right through the chest. Clayton could tell that it was defeated.

"Well I've still got the other Heartless." He said towards the group.

"Not anymore." Sora said. He pointed behind Clayton.

The hunter turned around and saw that the Chameleon was falling down on top of him.

"NOOO!" Clayton yelled. He was silenced as the Heartless crushed him. It soon disappeared in a bright light. A hearts went up into the air as it did. Soon it disappeared as well.

They walked towards Clayton's dead body. Sora kicked him to make sure that he was dead. The man didn't move.

"Glad that's over. Let's get back to the gorillas and tell them everything's alright now." Sora said.

"Sounds good to me." Donald said.

"Now maybe they'll help us. A-hyuk." Goofy said.

Sora turned to Tarzan and said _"Can you lead us to your family?"_

_"Yes. I'll explain to Kerchak how you helped us. I'm not sure if Sabor will be able to come though."_ He said as he looked at the leopard.

_"Yeah. I'm not exactly a friend of theirs. They kinda hate me."_

_"We'll explain to Kerchak that you helped us. I think he'll listen to us now."_ Sora said.

_"Very well. This way."_ Tarzan said.

_**

* * *

**_

5 minutes later

Soon the group found themselves at the nesting grounds for the gorillas. It was beautiful. For the first time since they got here they finally had the chance to appreciate how wonderful this world looked.

They looked and found the gorillas sitting in a big area. They ran towards them.

Tarzan's mother looked up and saw her son. She was filled with absolute joy seeing her son safe.

_"Tarzan!"_ She shouted. All of the gorillas turned their heads and saw the jungle man with his friends. They also noticed Sabor.

_"Tarzan. Why is Sabor here?"_ His mother asked.

_"Sabor helped us fight off the creatures and the bad man from earlier."_ He said. He saw Kerchak come forward.

_"Have you defeated those creature?"_ He asked.

_"Yes."_ Sora answered.

_"Good. But why is that leopard here? She is a menace to this family."_

_"Sabor just helped us protect your family. She helped us fight against those creatures."_ Sora said.

_"That does not make up for what she did to my son."_ Kerchak said.

Sora was confused. He looked at Sabor and saw that her head was down. He walked next to Tarzan and looked at Kerchak.

_"I know that you hate me for what I did. I know I've been a menace to your family for years. I know I took the family of Tarzan. The things I've done are terrible. But I want to stop being that way. I swear that I will never intentionally harm your family again. I hope that one day you can forgive me for everything."_ Sabor said. She looked at all of the apes with sadness in her eyes.

Kerchak was surprised. He hadn't expected the leopard to ever help them. But he still wasn't sure. He looked at his wife, Tarzan's mother. She looked back at him.

_"I think it's time to forgive her Kerchak. What happened was a long time ago. We can't stay angry forever."_ She said.

_"But Kala it's not just that. She's been hurting this family for years. That's not something we can just let go."_

_"Maybe we should try to."_

Kerchak looked back at Sabor. Then he looked at Tarzan and Sora. He was trying to decide whether or not he could trust the leopard.

_"Tarzan. You have done so much for this family. I think you're mother is right. It's time to try and let go."_

Sora, Tarzan, and Sabor all smiled. Though Jane, Goofy, and Donald were confused.

"What just happened?" Donald asked.

"I'll explain later." Sora said.

_"What is your name boy?"_ Kerchak asked.

_"I'm Sora."_ He answered.

_"You have done a great deal for us today Sora. For that, we will help you."_

_"Great."_ He looked at Tarzan and said _"Take me to the heart."_

_"Alright. Follow me."_ Tarzan said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere with the Mystery Group**_

Riku walked down the halls of the castle. He was bored beyond belief and he needed to get to his cousin.

_I wonder if this witch is even going to help me?_ He thought. _Then again it's not like I can get much done on my own._

He soon found himself at the entrance for where the idiots he was helping had their meetings. He opened the door and entered. They were all gathered around the table discussing something. They noticed him as soon as he walked in. Diablo flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

_"What's up Diablo?"_ Riku said in animal.

_"Another boring meeting. I wish I could go on one of your missions with you. I do get tired of hearing these people complain."_ The bird said.

_"I'll see if you can."_ Riku told him as he began to scratch his head. It was nice being able to talk to Diablo in animal. Sure, the crow understood human language but since the group in front had their attention on him he preferred to speak in animal. He felt more comfortable that way.

"Boy! Quit talking to that bird and get over here!" The man with the hook said.

"Shut up Hook." Riku said. He didn't even look at them man, he just kept scratching Diablo's head.

"Why you little brat!"

"Now, now. We didn't come here to have a fight." The horned woman said.

Riku looked towards her with no expression on his face and asked "You wanted to see me about something Maleficent?"

"Yes. The Heartless have located someone that we want to add to our group." She told him. "Look at the hologram." She pointed to the table.

Riku looked at the table and saw a projection of someone wearing a hooded red cloak. There were horns coming out at the top of his head putting holes in the hood. His hands looked gruesome and his fingers were long. His nails were sharp like claws. Riku then took a look at his face and what he saw surprised him. It was almost like a skeleton but with skin.

Soon the creature's eyes glowed red and the hologram disappeared.

"He knows that we are watching him. I doubt we'll be able to watch his world from here anymore." Maleficent said.

"So you want me to recruit this guy?" Riku asked.

"Yes. You see his power is tremendous. He's much more powerful than me." She said.

"But aren't you the leader? What if this guy doesn't want to follow you?" The boy asked.

"Than we'll leave him alone. We're not going to force anyone to join us. We simply thought that he would be an excellent member."

"That's not what I meant. What if this guy wants to join, but he decides to kill you and take over the group?"

"He won't bother trying to. He would find it a waste of time." The witch told him.

"Fine. Who is he and what's his home world?" Riku asked.

"We don't know his true name. He's called the Horned King. He lives in the world of Prydain." She said.

"I'll leave immediately. Do you mind if I take Diablo with me? He's getting kind of bored and wants to have a little fun." Riku told her.

The crow looked at his master with excitement. She looked towards her familiar and smirked.

"I don't see why not. You may go ahead Diablo. Riku, make sure you report back to me." She said.

"I know. Ready Diablo?" He said as he opened up a portal of darkness. They walked through it and the portal vanished.

"That kid is starting to get on my nerves." Said Hook.

"Oh stop it. You're petty squabbles with the boy are becoming rather tiresome." Said the man with the snake staff.

"Shut up Jafar!"

"Both of you calm down. We need to get to work and find if anymore people will join us." Maleficent said. She was getting tired of all this bickering.

Jafar looked at her and said, "Something's been bothering me. What if Riku finds out about _her_?"

"Don't worry about it. I've made sure to hide her very carefully. He doesn't know about her anyway." The witch answered.

"But he will as soon as he goes to meet Sora and Trish. Not to mention his own mother." The octopus woman said.

"We will be fine Ursula. Remember, everyone thinks she's dead. Even if he finds out about her we will still be safe."

"What if he does find her though?" The giant bag said.

"He won't Oogie. I'll make sure of that." Maleficent smirked at them evilly. Everything would be fine. Soon Riku would awaken his powers. Then their plan would go ahead of schedule.

"Is it wise to recruit the Horned King? I mean he was friends with-"

"I know Hades. That's why I sent Riku. He'll listen to him." She said.

Everyone left the meeting hall and took off to their home worlds.

**

* * *

**

I'm finally done! I'm sorry that took so long but as I said I'm going to do my best to make sure that my chapters are updated a lot quicker. Hopefully it will be every couple of weeks.

**In the next chapter I've got a treat for all of you. Sora and the others are going to finish up in the Deep Jungle. Then you get a chapter that centers around Riku.**

**Riku: Finally. A chapter where I'm the star.**

**Demondog666: I'm doing this to add a few of my own ideas into the story. So why not put it where Riku is gathering the other princesses?**

**Sora: So my part's not going to be that big next chapter?**

**Demondog666: I'm afraid not.**

**Sora: Aw man.**

**Kairi: Don't complain. I don't have a huge part in this story at the moment, in case you didn't notice.**

**Demondog666: Don't worry Kairi. You'll get a big part later on.**

**Kairi: Good.**

**Demondog666: Oh, I almost forgot. Review, review, review, review. I need reviews.**

**Sora, Riku, and Kairi: If you don't review, you'll make us all sad.**

**Demondog666: So don't forget to review. See ya.**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend of Sparda

Well, this is my next chapter for "Kingdom Hearts: Devil May Cry." I really think you guys are going to like this one.

**Riku: I'm the star of this chapter!**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Riku: Make me.**

**Me: (Impales Riku to the wall with Sparda). Okay, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Sora and Kairi: You need to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Oh yeah. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. I wish I did, but I don't. How ya holding up there Riku?**

**Riku: MY STOMACH! OH THIS HURTS SO MUCH!**

**Me: That's nice. When you read, don't forget to review. I love reviews.**

**Riku: SOMEONE, PULL THIS DAMN SWORD OUT OF MY STOMACH!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Friend of Sparda**

_**Deep Jungle**_

Tarzan led Sora and the others to the hearts of the world. It was in a huge cavern that had plants growing all over. It was one of the most beautiful things that Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Jane had ever seen in their lives.

Sora looked over at the wall and saw the keyhole. It was covered in glowing blue butterflies.

"Awesome. Now all I've gotta do is seal it up." Sora said as he began to walk over.

Tarzan stopped him by holding his hand in front of the spiky haired boy. Sora was confused as to why the ape-man wanted him to stop.

_"Tarzan, is something wrong?"_ He asked, speaking animal.

"Listen." The man said in English.

Sora and the others did as they were told. Suddenly they heard the sound of water rushing. Jane was the first to say something.

"I see. The waterfalls are echoing all the way here." She said.

"Friends here." Tarzan said. "Heart."

Sora than put together what it was that Tarzan was trying to tell him.

"I see what you mean. Friends in our hearts." Sora said. Donald and Goofy didn't get what it was that he meant.

"Wait. I'm confused. What is he trying to say?" Donald asked.

"Friends are in hearts. Have heart, have friends. Clayton lose heart. No heart, no friends." Tarzan explained.

"Wait. Is that what you meant when you said my friends Riku and Kairi were here?" Sora asked.

The ape-man nodded to him in response. Sora hung his own head down in disappointment. He really thought he was going to find his friends in this world.

"Sora." Tarzan said.

The Keyblade Master looked back up at him. Tarzan was pointing his hand at his chest.

"If have heart, than find friends. If have heart, you care for friends. You find your friends." He said, now pointing to Sora's heart.

He smiled at Tarzan. He was right. As long as Sora had his heart and cared about his friends, than he would find them. He then thought about his fight with Donald earlier and turned to the duck.

"Donald, I'm sorry about earlier. I know that you need to find your king." He said.

The duck looked at Sora with his eyelids down halfway. He knew that finding the king was important. But so was finding Sora's friends.

"I'm sorry too Sora. I know that you really want to find your friends. It would hurt if you never found them. I would feel the same way about the King. From now on, finding your friends is just as important as finding the him." He said.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said.

Goofy came up to them and got them in a big hug. He smiled at the fact that his friends had forgiven each other.

"I'm so happy. I knew you two would get past your differences. No matter how stubborn you both are." He said.

"What?!" Both Donald and Sora exclaimed.

Jane was surprised by their sudden outburst and jumped back. A photo fell out of her pocket, which didn't go unnoticed by Sora.

He picked it up and gave it back to her. "Here you go Jane. Sorry about that." He told her, knowing that she was surprised because of them.

She took the picture from him and said, "Don't worry Sora. I know you didn't mean to."

"What's that picture of anyway?" He asked curiously.

Jane turned it over so he could see it. "It's a picture of Big Ben, a giant clock tower back in England." She said.

Sora studied the picture intensely. There was something about it that felt weird.

"Sora?" Goofy said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just get the feeling that I've been here before." The boy answered. "But I don't know how that's possible. I've never been off of Destiny Islands before now."

"Destiny Islands? Is that your world?" Jane asked Sora.

"Yes. I've never set foot off of my home, but I'm getting this weird feeling that I've been here." He said while pointing to the clock tower.

_"Sora. You might want to do what you came here to do now."_ Sabor said to him.

"Oh right." He said as he summoned the Keyblade. He lifted it in the air, stars starting to glow around the tip.

"What's going on?" Jane asked.

"Sora's sealing the keyhole to the heart of this world. That way the Heartless can't destroy it." Goofy explained.

The half demon then pointed the Keyblade at the keyhole. A beam of energy entered it. The glowing blue butterflies got out of the way as it did. The keyhole glowed in a bright light for a few seconds and then they heard a click. The Deep Jungle was now safe from the Heartless.

"I'm really glad that we were able to get here before any serious damage was dealt. It would be terrible if this world's beauty was destroyed." Sora said.

Jane looked at him and smiled. She was glad that someone as young as him could fully appreciate the wonders of nature.

"Thank you for everything Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I'm glad I got to meet the three of you." She said.

Sora looked at her and Tarzan and said, "I'm glad I got to meet you too."

"Friends." Tarzan said.

"Yeah, I know. We'll always be friends." Sora said. He went over and hugged both Tarzan and Jane.

"Well we better get going. We still need to find our other friends." Donald said.

Goofy nodded in agreement. As he did he noticed something on the ground that stood out from everything else. It was a gummi.

"Hey guys. Look what I found." He said.

They looked at the object in his hands and were surprised by what they saw. They never thought that a gummi would be on this world.

"What kind of gummi is it?" Donald asked.

"I'll bet Cid knows. We'll ask him when we get back. Let's get going. Goodbye Tarzan. Goodbye Jane. I hope we meet again." Sora said.

"We hope to meet you again as well. Good luck finding your friends." She said.

"Hold on to heart." Tarzan said.

"I will Tarzan." The swordsman then turned his attention towards Sabor. He hoped that the leopardess would be all right.

_"Will you be okay?"_ He asked her.

_"I'm coming with you."_ She said.

_"What?"_

_"You're father wanted me to come with you. Read the letter he gave you."_ She told him. He opened the letter and read it. His eyes got wide. Donald was gonna be pissed.

"Sora? What's the matter?" Goofy asked. The young man looked at both him and Donald with a nervous smile.

"We need to bring Sabor with us." He said.

"What!?" Donald said.

"My father wants us to bring her with us. It's in the letter he wrote." He told them, holding up the piece of paper.

"Grrr. Fine. But she better not cause any trouble." The duck said, turning away and walking out of the cavern.

Sora looked back at Sabor and said, _"You're coming with us. Try not to upset Donald though."_

_"I won't."_ She said. Her head turned towards Tarzan. _"I'm sorry for killing your human family when you were a baby. I'm also sorry for attacking the gorillas. I hope you can forgive me."_

Tarzan smiled as he heard her apology and said, _"I have forgiven you Sabor. You're actions today proved that you want to change. You have gone from being my enemy to my friend. Friends forgive each other no matter what."_ He told her.

_"Thank you so much. Goodbye now. Take care of your family."_ She said. As she followed Sora and the others out of the cavern, she thought about the good she had done today. She was glad that she had finally earned the forgiveness of the ape-man and the gorillas.

Sora looked at her and than at Donald and Goofy. He smiled.

"Things are gonna get a lot more interesting." He said. A thought than crossed his mind and he turned to their new companion.

_"Hey Sabor?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"How do you feel about dogs?"_

As they walked back to the ship, they didn't notice a man standing high up in the trees looking down on them.

"That's good. Sabor's with him now." He said and smirked. "Good luck kid." And with that he disappeared into the jungle.

* * *

_**In Prydain with Riku and Diablo**_

A dark portal opened up in a dark forest. Riku stepped out of it with Diablo on his right shoulder.

Once the portal vanished, they took the time to observe they're surroundings. In the back of them was a forest. It was green, bright and full of life. In front of them were rocks and thorns everywhere. A few miles ahead of them, a dark castle stood. Storm clouds blocked the sky from their view.

"If I were a skeleton-like king with a lot of power I'd probably be living there." Riku joked. "What do you think Diablo?"

_"Definitely."_ The raven joked back. _"Let's get going."_

They walked towards the castle. Riku pushed the vines out of their way as they did, making sure not to get cut.

As they walked they heard a sound coming from above. They both looked up and saw two giant dragons flying towards the castle. The creatures didn't attack it but instead, landed inside.

"Man…whoever this guy is he's gotta be pretty powerful to have dragons as pets." Riku said.

_"Oh this is going to be exciting."_ Diablo said.

After and hour of walking they finally reached the castle of the Horned King. It looked scarier up close than from afar.

As Riku walked closer he could feel a dark presence getting more powerful. It was a familiar type of energy but not like Maleficent's.

"This feels almost…demonic. Like my own." Riku said. Then this Horned King was a demon.

They were screwed.

"The amount of power he's giving off would explain why he was able to figure out that Maleficent's group was spying on him." He said to Diablo.

"_We'll you be able to handle him if he fights?"_ The bird asked, wondering if his friend could stand up to that much power.

"I'm not sure. If I do fight him then underestimating him could not only make me lose…but it could get me killed. We better not upset him." The boy told him.

Riku then jumped on the walls. He began to climb up using his supernatural strength to dig his fingers into the stone. Diablo flew up to the top looking for anyone that would spot the both of them.

The young hybrid made it to the top of the wall and jumped towards an opening in one of the towers. He peeked inside to make sure no one was in the room. Once he saw it was empty, he sneaked in. Diablo flew in right behind him and landed on the floor.

"Let's see if we can find where the Horned King is." Riku said.

They walked around the castle in search of the King who was possibly a demon. They hid from any guards that passed by jumping in the air and holding onto the ceiling. After half an hour of searching, Riku heard people cheering.

"Sounds like a party." He stated. He walked over towards the sound and found a door. He opened it and looked down. Below were men partying and having a good time. Riku and Diablo moved on to the beams to get a better look. "Whoa. Eating delicious looking steak and chicken, drinking beer…though I'm not old enough, and more food, and…uuughgh." Riku said as he opened his mouth and drooled, getting lost in his own imagination of food.

Diablo pecked him on the head to wake him up.

"Ow! Damn it Diablo!"

"_You need to focus. In case you forgot, we're trying to find the Horned King. You're attention span is so short."_ The bird said.

"I do not have a short attention…hey look it's those dragons."

Peck!

"Ow! Okay, okay. I was just kidding. Sheesh."

"_The King."_ Diablo said again.

"I know. Just hold-"

The raven was about to peck him on the head again but noticed the surprised look in Riku's eyes. He was about to ask what was wrong when he sensed what it was that had Riku so spooked. Something very powerful was heading into the dining hall that they were in.

Everyone in the room began to stop dancing, eating, and talking when they heard the sound of howling wind. The candles on all of the tables went out. Blue electricity began to form in the air. It began to twirl around and erupted in a flash of fire. The silhouette of someone could be seen through blue light and red smoke. It was someone with horns.

"This is him Diablo…the Horned King." Riku whispered. He was awed by the amount of demonic energy the King gave off. He could only guess that this guy used the power of darkness as well.

"_His power is as terrible as Maleficent's."_ Diablo said.

"If this guy decides to fight me…it will be a lot harder than I expected." Riku said.

A little green creature began to walk towards the Horned King. Riku could tell that he was nervous even though he tried not to show it.

"Welcome Master." The creature said. "It's wonderful for you to join us. We're getting closer to finding the oracular pig."

Riku raised an eyebrow and asked, "Oracular pig? What kind of pig is that?"

"_A pig that is an oracle. It has the power to see into the future. A very useful creature indeed."_ Diablo said.

"What does this guy want it for though?" The silver haired boy said.

The Horned King sat down on his throne. The little green creature followed him holding a tray with a wine bottle and a glass that was already filled. He put the tray right beside the throne. The King picked up his cup and lifted it in the air.

"A toast, my warriors." He said. "For soon…we will have the oracular pig in this very castle…and with its power…we will find the Black Cauldron."

"Cheers!" The men yelled. Before they could drank their beer the demonic king spoke again.

"Also another toast…for when we find the Black Cauldron my original power will be restored!" He exclaimed, excitement making its way into his dark voice. "And when that day finally comes…we can finally go after…the bloodline descendents…of the great Dark Knight…SPARDA!!!"

Riku froze. Did this guy really just say…Sparda?

"To Sparda my warriors!" The King shouted as he downed his wine.

The men cheered and downed their drinks as well.

As they continued to drink Riku was panicking. What did this guy want with his family?

"Crap! He's already powerful enough. I'll be in big trouble if he gets his power and finds me or…Sora." Riku said as his eyes widened at the realization of how much trouble his cousin might be in.

Then a thought came to mind.

He lightly hammered his fist into his other hand and said, "If this guy is going to get power from this Black Cauldron…maybe I can use its power to find my family."

"_How?"_ Diablo asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to need to find out more about it." Riku eyes began to fill with anticipation. "Oh wait." He said as he thought about Maleficent. He still didn't trust her and he knew Diablo might tell her about this, even though he didn't want him to. Not that he blamed him.

"Diablo…go to Maleficent and tell her what we've found so far." Riku said with reluctance and a sigh, surprising the raven.

"_Are you sure?"_ He asked.

"I know that you need to tell her about this. I understand…you _are_ her familiar." The boy said sadly.

Diablo lowered his head and closed his eyes. From Riku's point of view it looked like he was upset. He was about to ask why when he heard the little goblin talking.

"Master, it is good to see you happy!" The green goblin said.

"Thank you Creeper." The demon said to him. "Also my soldiers…I have more good news. As you know we've had a mysterious group that has been spying on us."

The soldiers all grumbled angrily. Riku wondered where this could be going. Why would something like this be good news?

"They think they can watch us secretly and that we won't do anything about it. But they're wrong. That is because…I have found the location of one of their members." The King said with a smug tone.

"This guy has located a member of Maleficent's group? Who could that be?" Riku said to Diablo.

"_Not sure. Let's find out."_ The raven said.

"You've found one of them my King?" A soldier said.

"Where are they? Let's grind out their guts!" Another shouted.

"Let's torture 'em until they tell us where the other members are!" A third one suggested.

"Yeesh! A violent bunch, aren't they?" Riku said. "If I had to guess, I'd say that this is how they solve most of their problems."

"Where is this member Master?" Creeper asked. He jumped up and down while clapping his hands.

"He is…right up there." The Horned King said, pointing towards the ceiling to Riku and Diablo.

Riku's gained a look of panic on his face. "Oh…I'm the member…well fu**!" The boy said while smacking his head.

"_I think it's time to get out of here."_ Diablo said with worry.

"I agree." Riku began to run towards the door he walked through.

The Horned King lifted his hand and moved his fingers to the left, using his mind to send Riku falling to the floor… that was about twenty feet from the beam he had been standing on.

"SON OF A BI-"

SLAM! CRACK!

The young hybrid was silenced when he hit the floor. His neck snapped, along with most of his other bones in his body.

Diablo winced at the sight. _"Oh he is going to be feeling that in the morning."_ He said, flying around in the air.

"HAHAHA! The little spy is dead!" One of the soldiers laughed

"What a fool! Thinking he could spy on the great Horned King!" Another yelled.

"You got him Your Majesty! You got him!" Exclaimed Creeper, jumping up and down with joy. He soon stopped as he noticed that his master was silent. "Sire?"

"Look Creeper." The King said, pointing towards Riku's body. The goblin looked and widened his eyes at what he saw.

Riku's arms and legs were putting themselves back into place. He opened his eyes and got up with a grunt. "Man! That hurt!" He said. He brought his hands up to his head and turned it around, snapping it back into its original position.

Diablo flew down and landed on Riku's shoulder.

"_You good?"_ He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah." Riku said while stretching his arms. "I never want to do that again."

The Horned King was amused. He knew that he had sensed demonic energy. "Interesting…very interesting." He said to Riku. "I can feel a great power flowing in you boy."

"Good for you." The hybrid said to the horned demon sarcastically. "You wanna know what I feel? THE BROKEN BONES I GOT FROM YOU THROWING ME OFF THE CEILING!!!" He yelled.

"It's your own fault for spying on my castle." The King stated. "Besides, your body has healed already has it not? You shouldn't cry over something so trivial."

"TRIVIAL MY A** YOU SON OF A BI***!! YOU BROKE MY F***ING NECK!!"

Everyone looked at the silver haired youth with eyes as wide as the dinner plates that were on the tables. It was a surprise to see someone so young talk to the Horned King of all people in such a violent way.

Diablo resisted the urge to laugh.

"_It's so funny seeing you like this. I wish that I had something to record it." _The raven said.

"Shut up." Riku whispered to his feathery companion. "This is anything but funny. I've got blood on my shirt and my body feels like crap."

"_As I said before, it's funny."_

The Horned King was amused by the boy's theatrics. He was enjoying it so much; he was trying to think of something to make it better.

_Wait…now there's an idea._ He thought with a smirk. This was going to be fun to watch.

"Listen well my huntsmen." He said. They all turned to him. "I want all of you…to attack this boy."

Riku's eyes widened. He looked at Diablo and asked, "What did he just say?"

"_Those guys are going to try and attack you now."_ The raven said.

"Great." Riku said. He rolled his eyes. "They're gonna poke holes in my shirt. I really like this shirt."

The Horned King continued his announcement. "Whoever defeats him first…will be rewarded with a whole bag of gold."

Everyone cheered at that bit of news. The soldiers turned towards Riku but stopped when they saw him smiling.

"A whole bag of gold? I'd beat myself up for that!" The boy exclaimed.

The soldiers all had sweat drops on their heads when he said that.

PECK!

"OW!!" Riku shouted. He began to rub his head and then turned towards Diablo. "I swear if you do that one more time I am going to grill you like a chicken."

_"Will you stay focused and fight for your life already?"_ The bird said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Riku summoned Soul Eater in his hands. He kept it in his sheath and raised his hand towards the huntsmen.

"Bring it on." He gestured them towards him with his hand. Then they attacked.

Riku punched the first two huntsmen that got near him. They were sent flying across the room. He then rushed right into the middle of the mob and hit anyone that he passed by with his sheathed sword.

_I don't want to kill them._ He thought. _So I'll settle for beating them up. That way it's fun._

Ten huntsmen were all around Riku and they were running at him. When they were close enough he ducked down and grabbed one of them by the leg. Using his supernatural strength he swung him around hitting all the other men that had tried rushing at him.

Riku saw one of the huntsmen try to stab him with a sword. He didn't move and let the man hit him.

"I got him!" The man shouted. He looked at Riku and frowned when he saw him smirking.

"Actually," the boy said grabbing the blade, "I got you." He hit the man right in the stomach with the handle of the sword as he pulled it straight out of his stomach. Riku then punched him in the face, which sent him to the ground.

As soon as the huntsman was on the floor, Riku went over to one of the tables and threw it in the air. He jumped and kicked it in the direction of the remaining soldiers. They thought it was going to hit them but it smashed into the ground a few feet away.

"He missed!" One of them said.

PUNCH! SMASH! KICK! SLAM!

Riku had beaten every single huntsman. Never unsheathing his sword. He cracked his neck on both sides and smiled.

"Well that was a good work out. Using that table as a distraction was a good idea if I do say so myself." He said. Then he turned to the Horned King. "So…are you going to kill me now?"

The old demon was silent for a moment. He was amazed at the amount of skill that the boy had shown. Yes he had only gone up against humans, but it was with such style.

"Very impressive my boy. Tell me, what is your name?" The King asked.

Riku hesitated. He heard the Horned King say he was looking for the descendents of Sparda. It was best just to say his first name.

"My name is Riku."

"What is your surname?"

_Damn it! I could just lie but he would probably sense that I was lying. If I don't do as he says he might force it out of me. My options are not good._ Thought Riku. He had no idea what to do.

"Well boy?" Said the King, pouring himself a glass of wine.

After looking through all of his options Riku decided it was best to tell him. "My name is Riku Sparda."

Everyone in the room was completely silent. Riku got ready to unsheathe Soul Eater if the demon king started to attack him.

The Horned King just stood still while holding his wine cup. Then his eyes began to glow red as he looked at Riku.

_This can't be good._ Thought the hybrid. He turned to Diablo and whispered, "Get ready for whatever he's about to do."

_"Got it."_ The bird responded.

"Hehehe…" Riku heard. He looked towards the Horned King. He lifted his head to the sky and began to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!! AT LAST! A DESCENDENT OF SPARDA!"

The demon continued to laugh as Riku was sweating bullets. He kept waiting for the Horned King to attack him. It was killing him having to wait.

The Horned King finally stopped laughing and looked at Riku, his eyes still red. The young boy could see his skeleton like face smiling.

"I knew you had to be a descendent of Sparda. No one else would wear that pendant." The King said pointing to Riku's necklace. "To think I was going to have to go through all of the trouble finding you. Yet here you are…right in my castle no less. It's almost to good to be true." With that he drank his wine and set the cup back on the tray. He walked down from his throne with Creeper behind him.

"So what happens now?" Riku asked. His hand was still gripping Soul Eater. "Are you going to kill me? Force me to tell you where my family is? What?"

"Now why would I do that?" The King asked, walking towards Riku.

"You said you were looking for the descendents of Sparda. Why?" Riku got nervous with each step the Horned King took. The young hybrid knew that he wasn't strong enough to take on this guy.

"Well if you truly wish to know…fine." The Horned King said as he stopped in front of Riku.

Riku held his breath for what seemed like an eternity. He looked up at the Horned King and saw his glowing red eyes with black pupils.

Finally, something happened.

The Horned King bowed down to Riku.

"It is good to see that the family of Sparda is still alive." The King said. "The family…of my best friend."

Riku was shocked. What was even more startling was that every huntsman in the room began to bow down. Even Creeper bowed to him.

"Wait…what?" Riku asked in confusion.

The Horned King stood up and said, "Do you know about the story of Sparda? How he fought against the demons to save humanity?"

"Yes." Riku answered. While staying at Maleficent's castle he would sometimes go to the library. He found a history book on demons and how Sparda fought against them over two thousand years ago.

"When he decided to fight against his own kind…I helped him. Together we battled the demons that threatened the humans. We were finally able to stop them when he sealed the portal to the demon world by using his own power. This of course caused him to lose all of it, save for immortality." The Horned King explained.

"Wait a minute…you helped my grandfather?" Riku asked.

_"That's what he just said."_ Answered Diablo with heavy sarcasm.

"Shut up." He turned towards the demon king and nodded for him to continue.

"Once the demon world was closed off we traveled the human world for centuries. Sparda eventually fell in love with a human woman named Eva."

While he reminisced, Riku thought he could detect a hint of sadness in the King's voice.

"It was wonderful seeing that he had finally found happiness. When they got married I decided to travel to other worlds and find my own happiness. I came across this world Prydain and eventually became King."

Riku could tell that the demon was reluctant to go on. Obviously something bad happened.

"Then what?" He asked.

The Horned King looked away and said, "After years of ruling Prydain I decided to visit Sparda and Eva. I hadn't talked to them in years and I wanted to see how they were doing." Suddenly the King's eyes bean to glow red again. This time it was in anger. "When I reached their home…I saw demons standing over the body of my best friend."

A dark aura began to show around the Horned King's body. For a moment Riku was afraid.

"What did you do?" He asked.

The great demon looked back towards Riku. At first he said nothing. Then he opened his mouth to speak.

"I destroyed them. I felt an unbelievable anger rise deep within me and used my power to send them back to hell."

Riku wasn't surprised. He probably would have done the same thing if someone had attacked Sora, Kairi, or Trish.

"I went over to Sparda to see if there was a chance to save him. But it was too late." The Horned King's tone grew sadder as he spoke. "He managed to live long enough to tell me something."

"What was it?" Riku asked.

"He said that he wanted me to find his wife and twin sons. He wanted me to make sure that they were safe. Then his eyes closed, never to open again."

"So that's why you've been trying to find my family. You were keeping a promise to my grandfather." Riku said.

"Yes. I spent years trying to find them. I actually managed to find both of his sons."

"You did?"

"Yes. The two of them ran a shop called Devil May Cry. They were both in the business of hunting demons that threatened humanity. You could imagine that they were a little cautious when they met me." The Horned King chuckled.

"Most likely." Riku said.

"I explained to them about my history with their father. I became quick friends with them and have even helped them on some of their missions."

So this guy was a friend of his dad and uncle too? Man this day just kept getting weirder.

"Do you know where they are now? And what about my grandmother?" Riku asked.

"I'm not privy to your father and uncle's current whereabouts. Unfortunately I could never find your grandmother. I'm not sure if she's dead or missing." The King said.

Riku's head dropped down. He found someone who had a connection with his family but didn't know where they were.

He looked back up at the demon king and asked, "Why is it that you're trying to find this Black Cauldron?"

"To regain my original power. I can no longer transform into my true self. I wish to be at my full potential."

"I see." Riku said. "How close are you to finding this oracular pig you were talking about earlier?"

"Very close. It's only a matter of time before we have the animal." The King said.

"Well I'd like to help you. I've been trying to find my family and friends for a week and a half now. I've managed to find my cousin but he's about it. But with your power we might be able to find the rest of them." Riku said with a smile.

"That is a good idea. But for now let's continue on with our celebration." The King said.

All of a sudden every single warrior in the room rushed to the tables and ate, drank, and sang. It was as though they were never injured in the first place.

"I've gotta admire their ability to shrug of injuries with out super healing." Riku said to Diablo.

_"I guess when food is involved they just don't care."_ Diablo said.

The Horned King turned to Riku and said, "By the way, why are you spying for that group? What are they trying to do?"

Riku had almost forgot the reason that he came here in the first place. Maleficent wanted the Horned King in her group.

"There's this witch called Maleficent. She's trying to take over all of the worlds by controlling creatures called Heartless. They're the darkness in peoples' hearts. But she's also recruiting powerful members into her group to make her plan easier. That's why she's been spying on you, to see if you're a possible candidate." Riku explained.

"Can this woman be trusted?" The Horned King asked with doubt.

"I don't think so. I keep getting the feeling like she's hiding something from me. I'm pretty sure she's helping me find my friends but I still don't trust her."

"So why haven't you left yet?"

"If I do then she'll try to recruit my cousin. I doubt he'll join her but he could get seriously injured if she doesn't like his response. I also need to find out if she is hiding anything from me." Riku said.

"I see. Will this Maleficent try to attack me if I refuse the offer?" The Horned King asked.

"No. You're definitely as powerful as her and she said that she doesn't want to mess with you if you don't want to join."

"Hm." The Horned King put a hand up to his chin. "Maybe I can help you."

Riku looked confused. "How so?"

"I can join this little group. Protect you in case she tries to pull anything funny."

"Y-you'd really do that?" Riku asked.

"Of course. It is my duty to make sure that the Sparda bloodline lives on." The Horned King said.

"Thank you." Riku felt like he finally found a member that he could trust. "Now that that's settled, what say we get back to the celebration? I'm starving!"

"Please help yourself to anything." The Horned King said. He turned to Creeper and said, "Go ahead and join the party Creeper. It's a celebration for everyone after all."

The little goblin nodded his head with gratitude.

"Thank you Sire! Oh thank you so much!" Then he went off to get some food from the tables.

"Let's have fun Diablo!" Riku said.

"_What about Maleficent?"_

"She can wait a few more hours. There's chicken on that table and I'm going to get me a drumstick!"

Riku then rushed towards the tables, grabbed a whole chicken, and devoured it. The huntsmen cheered him on as he ate it.

"_I know he's hungry, but he doesn't need to eat like a pig."_ Diablo said.

He turned around to see that the Horned King had gone back to his throne. It seemed he'd rather observe the party then join it. Then he noticed the wyverns from earlier and decided to go talk to them.

Riku smiled as he danced and ate without a care in the world. It had been a while since he had some fun.

"Man this is awesome! I've gotta remember to take Sora and Kairi here. They'll love it!" He said with joy.

After hours of eating and dancing, Riku went up to talk with the Horned King.

"We should probably get going. Maleficent would like to meet with you."

"I think it's best if we wait a few days." The King said.

"Huh? Why?" Riku asked, confused.

"To show her that I won't take orders from her. She will take my tardiness as a sign that I will do as I wish and not as she demands. We need to show her that you and I are not to be trifled with." The King answered as he took his wine cup and drank. "It would also make it easier to track down the oracular pig if I'm here for a few more days."

"I see. That's not a bad idea. I should probably get back though. There's some reading in the library that I want to get done." Riku said. After what happened today he wanted to see if there was any more information he could find on the Dark Knight Sparda. The library at Maleficent's castle had some books on Sparda and other demons. Hopefully he could find something there.

Riku looked over to the wyverns and saw his Diablo talking to them.

"_So how long have you guys been the Horned King's familiars?"_ The raven asked.

"_Nearly thirty years."_ One said.

"_I tell you, it's been good. He's probably one of the best masters anyone could ask for."_ The second one said.

"Hey Diablo!" Riku shouted.

The bird turned his head to the silver haired boy. _"What?"_

"We need to get going. There's some stuff I wanna get done."

"_Gotcha!"_ Diablo shouted. "_See you guys later."_ He said to the wyverns as he flew to Riku's shoulder.

"_Nice meeting you."_ The first one said.

"_Come back soon."_ The other one said.

As they began to walk out of the castle Creeper came up to them.

"Excuse me, Master Riku." He said.

Riku looked down at the goblin and smiled. "Hey Creeper. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh no. I just thought you could use some help getting out of the castle. It's quite confusing when you don't know the way." He said.

"Sure. Thank you." Riku said.

"Not at all Master Riku. I'm all too glad to help."

As the little goblin took them out of the throne room the Horned King retreated to his bedchambers. He thought about everything that he said to Riku. Once he did…he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He finally reached his bedchambers and walked in. He closed the doors behind him and then walked up the steps in his room that led to a chair.

Once he sat down he sighed.

Finally, he spoke.

"You know he will only be furious with you when he finds out the truth."

At first there was no response. Then out of the shadows, a man stepped out.

"I'm well aware of that. But Riku cannot know about what Maleficent is hiding from him. Not yet."

"True. If he does find out who knows what his reaction will be? But I still didn't feel right lying right to his face." The King said.

"You weren't lying to him completely. You were good friends with Sparda. I know you still didn't feel right but I thank you for doing it regardless. It was a very convincing act. But if Riku finds out about _her_ I can tell you what his reaction will be…he'll try to kill Maleficent. All of us know that he's not ready for that kind of battle." The man said.

"So why don't we stop him from doing anything further for that group?" The King argued. "That way he won't be able to find out about her."

"While it's true that him staying with them unnerves me, he's still learning many things from them. He'll get stronger if he stays there."

"Very well. But I can tell that he's going to be strong enough to defeat even me, maybe you as well. When that happens and his reaction to what we tell him is that of anger…I'm using you as a meat shield." The Horned King joked.

The man laughed and said, "I doubt you'd be able to. I must go now. There's much to prepare for." The man then disappeared into the shadows, leaving the Horned King alone.

"Yes." The King said. "There certainly is."

* * *

_**Back with Riku and Diablo**_

Creeper led Riku and Diablo down to the castle entrance. While walking, Riku couldn't help but think about the events that took place today.

_I never imagined that I would find someone that knew my grandfather. Someone who I know will help me find my family. This is good. But I'm still not sure I can trust the Horned King completely._ He thought. He could tell that the demon was telling the truth about being friends with Sparda. But when he mentioned his father, he knew that there was something off.

_"Time to call it a day Riku?"_ Diablo asked.

"It sure is Diablo." He answered.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Master Riku. I look forward to your return." Creeper said as the gate opened.

"It was nice meeting you too Creeper. Take care of yourself." Riku said.

"Thank you Master Riku."

Riku walked out of the castle entrance and back towards the woods with Diablo flying right beside him. When they arrived he couldn't help but notice how beautiful everything really was.

He then spotted a tree…a certain kind of tree…a certain kind of tree that had BIG, JUICY RED APPLES GROWING ON THEM!

"Yes! Score!" Riku yelled, running towards the tree.

Diablo sighed and said; _"I don't know how you can still be hungry after the giant feast you stuck your face in. You ate like there was no tomorrow."_

"But freshly grown apples are so much better than store bought." Riku said. After traveling to a few worlds he found many things that weren't on Destiny Islands. One of them being apple trees.

As Riku began to pick off the delicious fruit, he heard something move in the bushes.

"Diablo?" He whispered.

_"I heard it too."_ The bird said.

Another rustle was heard. Riku turned his attention towards the bush it was coming from and slowly crept forward. Just as he was about to drop the apple and pull out Soul Eater, something furry jumped right out of the bush and hit him in the chest, sending him backwards.

"What the hell?!" Riku yelled.

"Oh boy!" The furry creature said.

Riku looked up and saw that it was some kind of…dog…creature…thing that was sitting on his chest. He also saw that it had taken the apple that he was going to eat.

"Gurgi gets crunchies and munchies! Yay!" It said. Then the small creature felt itself get picked up from the back by Riku. They were both face to face.

"What…the…hell…was…that…for?" Riku demanded.

"Gurgi wanted crunchies and munchies." It said, pointing to the apple.

"You wanted food?" Riku asked. The creature nodded. "You know there's an apple tree three feet away with a ton of apples right?" Riku said pointing to the tree behind them.

"Gurgi didn't notice." It said.

"Riiiight." Riku said disbelievingly. He wasn't sure how you could miss an apple tree that was only a few feet away. "Go ahead and keep the apple. I was going to get some more anyway."

Gurgi's face lit up with happiness as he hugged Riku at the neck. "Thank you Master! Thank you! You give Gurgi crunchies and munchies!"

"Yeah, yeah! I know! Calm down!" Riku laughed. He had to admit that this little guy was amusing. He set him on the ground. "I'm Riku by the way and this is Diablo." Riku said as he pointed to his friend.

"I'm Gurgi!" The creature said.

"Nice to meet you Gurgi. What are you doing all the way out here?" Riku asked.

"Gurgi was really hungry. So he went to look for crunchies and munchies."

"I see." Riku walked over to the apple tree and picked of a few more apples. He walked back over and handed them to Gurgi. "You can have these. I know how good apples are."

"Thank you Master Riku!" Gurgi said as he hugged the tall boy's leg. "You're so nice to Gurgi. He won't forget this. Nope!"

"Thanks. Well I've got to get going. I hope I see you again soon."

"Gurgi hopes to see you again too." The little dog-like creature said as he walked away. "Gurgi will repay you Master Riku! You'll see!" He said waving.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Riku yelled back. Then he walked over to the apple tree once again. He smiled to himself as he got more of the fruit. He met some pretty interesting people today.

_"You doing okay Riku?"_ Diablo asked.

"Yeah." The boy said as he closed his eyes and put his head up, smelling the fresh air around him. "All of these worlds…they're simply amazing."

_"What?"_ The raven asked, not getting what his friends was talking about.

"Don't worry about it Diablo. I'm just thinking." Riku said. "Thinking about all of these different worlds that I've seen and will get to see. About if my friend Kairi hadn't washed up on our shore at Destiny Islands, then I wouldn't even wonder about other worlds. I have her to thank for that." He ran his gloved fingers through his hair. "When I find her and Sora, we'll all go visit the other worlds. Along with our family."

That being said, he lifted his hand out and opened a portal. With Diablo flying beside him, they went back to Maleficent's castle.

* * *

_**Maleficent's Castle**_

"Isn't he back yet?!" Hook shouted, slamming his hand on the table.

"Patience pirate, he's already here." Maleficent said. Sure enough a portal appeared before them and out walked Riku and Diablo. The dark witch could see that he had a few apples.

"Where did you get those?" She asked pointing to the food in his hands.

"From a tree." He replied coldly.

"I see. Has the Horned King agreed to our offer?"

"Yeah."

"Then where is he?" Jafar asked.

"Prydain."

"Why?"

"That's where he lives."

Diablo watched the exchange and laughed on the inside.

"A serious answer, if you would please boy." Jafar said. He was getting annoyed at Riku's sarcastic attitude.

"Well I don't please. I want to go to the library, read, and eat." Riku said as he began walking away with Diablo at his side.

"When will he be arriving?" Maleficent calmly asked. Unlike Jafar she was in no way upset with Riku.

"In a few days." Riku said. He stepped out of the meeting room and closed the door behind him.

Maleficent turned her attention back towards the other members and said, "We now have another recruit. Be ready for his arrival in the next few days."

"I don't understand why he doesn't just meet us now." Oogie said.

"He's sending a message." The witch said.

"Message?" Ursula asked.

"Yes. He's telling us that he won't be taking orders from me." Maleficent answered. "But that's fine. As long as he helps us out he doesn't need to take orders."

"Then shall we get on with the next order of business?" Hades asked. "Where are we sending the Heartless to next?"

"Of course." The group then went on with their plans for ruling the worlds, unaware that they had made a move that would lead to their downfall.

* * *

_**A few hours later with Riku and Diablo**_

Riku was sitting at a table with piles of books all around him. He was reading one on the history of demons while eating one of the apples he brought with him from Prydain.

"All that's in here is events when demons attacked this world." The hybrid said to his self. He put it aside and picked up another book. "This one seems to be about different types of demons. That's something good to know about."

Diablo stood on the table as he watched his friend go through many piles of books, finding anything he could on Sparda and other demons.

_"Why are you doing this again?"_ The raven asked.

"I need to know more about demons and Sparda than what I already do." Riku said as threw away an apple core and picked up another. "There might also be something in here about half demons. Maybe I can find a way to awaken my full potential."

_"And you're going to read all of these books?"_

"If that's what it takes." Riku replied without taking his eyes off of the pages. "Man there's a lot of demons in this thing. I could get a lot stronger if I fight some of these guys."

_He is really getting sucked into those books._ Diablo thought. He had never seen Riku so focused on anything. _His heritage must really mean a lot to him._

"HELLO, WHAT'S THIS?!" Riku shouted jumping up from his chair and surprising Diablo so much that the bird flew back a few feet.

_"Jeez Riku! What is it?"_ Diablo asked, looking a little peeved.

"There's something in here about using demon's souls as weapons. Apparently really powerful demons are able to transform their souls into weapons that are powerful enough to take down really powerful enemies. Now that is definitely something we could use to our advantage." Riku said with a smirk.

_"Why do I have the feeling that you're going to do something so dangerous that even with your healing ability you could get killed?" _Diablo said. He put a wing over his head. Seems like he was getting a headache.

"Because I probably am Diablo." Riku said as he smiled at the raven. "But what's the matter? I thought you liked seeing me fight."

_"I do. But I'm getting the feeling that you're going to do something really stupid after reading that."_

"When have I ever done anything stupid?"

_"How about a few days ago when you clogged up Hook's toilet with a ton of toilet paper?"_

Riku rose up his hand and pointed a finger at Diablo. "Hey! That wasn't stupid. I got away with it and Hook never found out who did it. Besides, you laughed too."

_"Doesn't mean it wasn't stupid."_ Diablo replied.

"Shut up." Riku said as he picked up another book.

The hours went by as Riku kept going through books. Diablo had already fallen asleep but the young boy was still wide-awake. There was so much he wanted to learn and he had so much information at his disposal. He needed to take advantage of such an opportunity.

As Riku kept reading he couldn't help but think of his mother. He at least knew what his father looked. He even had the older man's amulet to help think of him. But he didn't have anything from his mother, just the memory of her beautiful, green eyes.

"I swear I'm going to find her." Riku said with a determined look in his eyes. "Even if it's the last thing I do I swear I'll find her."

He looked at the huge window near the stairs. The stars looked amazing. The hybrid decided to take a break from reading and open the window. He stuck his head outside as a cool breeze hit him.

"Soon we'll all be able to share nights like these together. My mother, my father, Sora, Kairi, Aunt Trish, Uncle Dante, and me will all sit down on the beach near a fire. We'll get to look at the stars all through the night. That's all I want, that's all I need, and I'll be damned if I never get it." Riku said as he held his hand up as if to catch the stars.

On the table, Diablo lifted his eyes after Riku finished. He had heard everything.

_You will get to be with your family Riku._ The raven thought. _You'll get to see some of them sooner than you think._ He then decided to go to sleep.

Riku kept gazing on into the night sky, letting the image of his family sitting on the beach motivate him to continue his search.

* * *

_**Traverse Town**_

Leon, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, and Trish were all at a restaurant. They were sitting at a table outside while waiting for their orders.

"I can't tell you how many spars Sora and Riku have had against each other." Trish laughed. "It seems like they have a limitless amount of energy."

"That's definitely a quality that the two of them get from their fathers." Leon said while smiling. "Always ready to fight each other."

"I know I was pretty young, but I'm pretty sure I remember when the two of them were walking towards the other. Then when they saw each other, they got out their swords and started fighting." Yuffie said. "It was one of the most random things I'd ever seen."

"That's Dante and Vergil for you." Aerith said. "I just wish I could see them again." She sighed.

"Hey, don't get so down." Yuffie said while patting the brunette on the back. "We'll all get to see them again real soon. I'm sure that the both of them have been getting _pretty lonely_ if you know what I mean."

"Yuffie!" Trish said with a laugh.

"Well we know it's true." The ninja said with a shrug and a smile.

"It's also disturbing to hear." Leon said while twitching.

"Oh, don't be such a baby Squall." Yuffie said, waving her hand at him.

"My name is Leon!" He replied with a little edge in his voice.

"I swear, the two of you squabble like children all the time." Trish said.

"At least you haven't had to hear them for a long while." Cid said. "Aerith and I have had to listen to this every day for practically ten years! How do you think we feel?"

"Hey!" Yuffie and Leon said.

"You know Cid, I was thinking that maybe you could teach Sora how to be a gummi mechanic." Trish said. "He's been really into vehicles since he was little. I thought he might like to learn how to build them."

"Sure, why not? Might be nice to have a little apprentice." He responded with a smirk.

"As long as he doesn't take up smoking like you he should be okay." Leon said.

"Hey, at least with his healing ability he'd be okay. Not like he can get sick."

"I still don't want my son smelling like an ash tray." Trish said.

"I didn't say I was gonna let him have my smokes." Cid said, putting his hands up in defense.

"Our food's here." Aerith said.

A waitress came over and gave them all their orders. They thanked her as she walked away.

"Mm-mm. Nothing like a good ol' stake." Cid said as he began to cut up his dinner.

"I can agree with you on that." Leon said as he bit into his food.

"Same here!" Yuffie exclaimed. She got busy ripping her steak apart.

"Slow down Yuffie!" Trish said. "You'll choke to death."

"Ya know, that's not necessarily a bad thing." Cid said.

"Shut up old man!" Yuffie yelled.

"Pipe down ya brat!" The mechanic replied.

"Calm down you guys." Aerith said. "Let's just enjoy our food." Both she and Trish began to dig into a pepperoni pizza.

"I can't believe how often you guys have had pizza." Leon said.

"It helps to remind us of Dante and Vergil." Trish said.

"Riku and Sora as well." Aerith said.

"Yeah I guess so." Leon said, digging into more of his steak.

Everyone began to talk again as they ate their dinner. Aerith was the only one who stayed quiet. She looked up at the stars and let her mind wander.

_Vergil and Riku, wherever the two of you are I hope you're okay._ She thought.

"Hey Aerith! You alright?" Yuffie said.

The brunette snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at her friends.

"Yes. I'm fine." She answered.

Trish put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't worry about them too much. They're all really stubborn remember. They won't let anything stop them from seeing us again."

Aerith smiled and nodded at her. "Thank you Trish. You're right. We'll see them soon."

Then they all went back to their dinners and talked. For now they would wait, no matter how long it took.

* * *

_**Location near Maleficent's castle**_

A man stood tall, looking out in the distance. He held his hands behind his back with a katana in them. He stared at the castle of the dark witch and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Maleficent…I swear that if you do anything to hurt Riku I will make you pay a thousand fold." He said.

"Talking to yourself again?" Someone asked as they walked up to him. He had a huge sword strapped to his back.

"I guess I am." He responded.

"I got your message. So Riku's helping out Maleficent huh?" The newcomer said as he folded his arms and looked at the castle. "Well that's just great." He said sarcastically.

"It worries me as well, but he can learn a few things from the witch."

"True. She won't harm him either. Having a descendant of Sparda she wouldn't take any risks like that."

"No, she wouldn't." He turned to the second man

"By the way, _she's_ definitively in the castle right?" The newcomer asked, returning the other man's glance.

"Yes. Like you said she wouldn't take risks. Maleficent would most certainly hide her close by."

"So for now we can't do anything?"

"Correct." The man said with a bit of anger.

"Damn it!" The second man said as he kicked the dirt. Turning his attention back to the castle, he reached out a hand towards it and let it stay in the air for a few seconds until he clenched it into a fist. "Damn it!" He repeated. "I guess this is what people mean when they say 'so close yet so far'."

"We'll just have to be patient." The first man said. "Has Sora met Sabor yet?"

"Yeah, he has. At least that's good news." The second man said, putting his hands on his knees.

"We should get back to Prydain. There are some supplies we need to pick up from the sisters."

"Aw crap! I hate going to them!"

"Don't complain. I know their deals may seem a little outrageous but they're worth it in the end."

"A little outrageous?!" The second one exclaimed, dramatically throwing his hands in the air. "I had to exterminate a bunch of demons for them just so I could get _my_ guns back!"

"I thought you threatened to chop their heads off if they didn't give them back."

"No! Don't you remember? That was after I was done with the demons. I threatened to chop their heads off when they said it was a test."

"Oh yes. Now I remember." The first man said. "At any rate, we need to get going."

"Fine." The second man sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The two of them walked away from the castle's direction. They wished they could go the opposite way but they knew that would only make things worse. If they needed to be patient for now then so be it. When the time came, they would be ready.

* * *

**I'm finally done! I really hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know if there's anything I can do to improve the story.**

**Riku: Can you pull this sword out of my stomach now?**

**Me: In a minute.**

**Sora: Also don't forget to review. The guy worked really hard on the chapter.**

**Kairi: And it hasn't been that long since he updated the last chapter. It only took him about two months this time.**

**Me: Sorry if that still seemed too long. I really had to think about this chapter and had to make a lot of changes.**

**Sora and Kairi: So don't forget to review.**

**Riku: Please pull this sword out of my gut already.**


	6. Chapter 6: A New Enemy

**Hey you guys. It's me with another chapter of Kingdom Hearts: Devil May Cry. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Sora: Damn it Riku, that's my pizza!**

**Riku: I helped make it. So it's mine too.**

**Me: Oh what the hell? Now what?**

**Sora: Riku won't give me my pizza.**

**Riku: I helped make it! All I'm asking is for my slice of the pie…er…pizza.**

**Me: Sora, what have I told you about sharing?**

**Sora: Fine.**

**Riku: Thank you.**

**Kairi: I want some too.**

**Sora: Okay Kairi.**

**Riku: You are so whipped.**

**Sora: I am not.**

**Kairi: Sora! Would you get me some water please?**

**Sora: Sure thing Kairi.**

**Riku: Like I said, whipped.**

**Sora: Shut up.**

**Me: Okay, time for the disclaimer. I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. I wish I did but I don't. Now let's get on with the story.**

**Sora: Riku, that's my sea-salt ice cream!**

**Riku: I helped pay for it!**

**Me: Son of a bitch!**

* * *

_Sora was lying down on the beach in his swim trunks without a care in the world. The sun was out, the sky was beautiful, and the sound of the ocean felt relaxing. Life could not be sweeter._

_"Hey Sora!" Someone called._

_Scratch that last part because it just got sweeter._

_The fourteen-year-old looked up to see Kairi in the water in her bathing suit. To Sora she looked absolutely beautiful._

_"Let's get in the water Sora! Riku's gonna be here soon!" She said._

_"Just a minute!" Sora shouted._

_He ran to the water and then splashed her in the face._

_"Sora!" She said playfully._

_"Gotcha!" He said teasingly._

_It turned into an all out water fight. They both kept splashing each other and laughing._

_"Don't tell me you guys started a splash fight without me!" A voice said._

_Sora and Kairi saw Riku standing there in his swim trunks. In his hands he held three water guns._

_"I mean come on! I even brought the water guns!" Riku smiled._

_"Sorry Riku!" Sora and Kairi said at the same time._

_Riku took a look around and said, "Kairi, don't tell me you forgot the ice cream." He could not find any cooler that was currently holding the delicious treat._

_"Oh man! I'll be right back!" She ran out of the water to go fetch their snacks._

_Sora watched her as she ran. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off of her lately. He didn't know why._

_"So when are you gonna tell her?" Riku asked._

_Sora looked at him with a puzzled expression._

_"Tell who what?" He asked._

_"Oh come on Sora! It's obvious you like Kairi!" Riku teased._

_"Wh-what? Now hold on a minute! I-I do not…I mean…well…"_

_"You're stammering tells me that I'm right and no matter what you say, you won't convince me otherwise." Riku said triumphantly._

_Sora lowered his head in defeat._

_"You really should tell her soon man. You never know when some other guy is going to come up and ask her out. Then soon enough they'll be dating, then they'll get engaged, then married, then they'll have kids, then—"_

_"All right, I get the point!" Sora exclaimed with a heated face._

_"I'm just saying man. You don't know what tomorrow's going to bring. So act now while it's still today." The silver haired boy said. "Here she comes with that ice cream."_

_Kairi ran back up carrying a small cooler. Sora and Riku ran up to her an opened it. There was a ton of frozen treats for the taking._

_"Sorry it took so long. I thought I would put in a few other things in case we got hungry later." She said._

_"No problem. You're the Queen Kairi. Right Sora?" Riku said slyly._

_"Um, yeah. Totally! You're the best Kairi!" Sora said blushing._

_"Thanks guys. Now let's have that water gun fight!" She said as she ran for the big gun._

_"Oh no fair, you always go for that one!" Riku complained._

_"You snooze you lose!" She said, putting water in the gun._

_"Hurry Sora! Before she fills it up!" Riku said, going for the next water gun before he was sprayed with salt water._

_"Right!" Sora said, reaching the last gun._

_As he filled it up, he thought about what Riku said. How he needed to act now before it was too late. Maybe his friend wasn't wrong._

_Sora then felts seawater splash his face._

_"Gotcha Sora!" Kairi said. "That's payback!"_

_"Pay attention Sora! You know how good she is at this!" Riku shouted._

_"I know!" Sora laughed._

_He wouldn't think about it right now. For now, he just wanted to have fun with his friends._

* * *

Sora snapped out of his thoughts. He remembered that day clearly. It happened a few months before the island disappeared.

Riku told him that he needed to tell Kairi how he felt before someone else came along and swept her off of her feet. He wished he had before his home was destroyed.

Now he had no idea where Kairi or Riku was. He didn't know if they were hurt or in danger.

"You okay Sora." Goofy asked.

Sora looked up to see Goofy's concerned face.

"I don't know. I can't stop thinking about my friends. I'm just worried." He said.

"Don't worry Sora. I'm positive that they'll be fine. I can feel it deep down in my heart." Goofy said, giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks Goofy." Sora smiled. He was glad that he had some friends right now to help him out.

"Guys were coming up to another world. Get ready for landing." Donald said.

"Where are we at now?" Sora asked.

"The monitor says it's the Olympus Coliseum." Donald said as he started landing.

Sora looked over to see Sabor sleeping. He went over and shook her awake.

"Sabor, time to get up. We're at the next world." Sora said.

The leopardess woke up and yawned, making a small roar. She got up and stretched out her legs and back.

_"I'm up. Let's go."_ She said.

Once the gummi ship landed the trio took the time to observe their surroundings.

They were outdoors. There were two giant statues of what seemed like gladiators on both sides of a door that was across from them. There were also a few columns of fire near the doors.

"I don't see anybody around." Goofy said.

"Maybe there's somebody inside that door over there. Let's go check it out." Sora said.

The four of them walked over to the door and opened it. Once they stepped inside they found they were in a small room. There were torches on the wall that kept it bright inside.

Sora noticed a small man on a miniature pillar writing something on a board. He was short and pudgy. The top half of his body was human while the bottom half seemed to be a goat. He also had small horns on top of his head.

The young swordsman went over to him to get information.

"Um, excuse me sir?" He asked.

"It's about time you got here. Go and move that pedestal over there. I got to get this place ready for the games." The man said without turning around.

Sora looked over to see the pedestal and went over to it.

"What are you doing Sora?" Donald asked.

"I might as well do this and then talk. Otherwise he might get angry." He answered.

_"You could take him."_ Sabor said.

"We're not here to fight him Sabor." Sora said.

_"I'm kidding."_ She replied.

He then began to try and push the boulder but it wouldn't budge. He put all his strength into it but he still couldn't get it to move.

He went back over to the short goat-man.

"It's way too heavy."

"Too heavy?" The goat-man laughed. "Hercules, since when have you been such a-" He stopped once he took a look at Sora.

"Oh, sorry. Wrong guy. What the heck are you guys doing here?" He said as he jumped off the pillar. "I got to get things ready for the Coliseum. Plus your not allowed in here. Heroes only. So beat it."

Sora frowned at the man's rudeness. Donald was starting to get angry. Sabor was thinking about eating his pudgy butt. Goofy was wondering what it was that the man was preparing for.

"What exactly are you getting ready for?" The Royal Knight asked.

"I'm preparing for the games. You see heroes from all over the world come here to fight against terrible monsters and to win the tournament. But unless you're a hero or you've got a pass to enter then you can't compete." He answered.

"Sora's a hero." Donald said.

"Yeah. He's the hero that was chosen by the Keyblade." Goofy said.

The small man widened his eyes and then started laughing.

"Hahaha! You? A hero? Oh man!"

"What's so funny? I've fought dozens of monsters." The Keyblade Master said. He was really starting to feel offended.

The man stopped laughing and regained his posture. "Hey listen. If you can't even move this pedestal…" The man said as he started to push. It wouldn't even budge an inch. He kept trying but still couldn't get it to move.

Sora looked at him with a smile. He and his friends were doing their best to hold back their laughter.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying about that pedestal?" He asked smugly.

The small man was on the ground panting. Then he looked up at the four with a little bit of annoyance.

"Okay. So you need more then strength to be a hero. But I'm still not convinced that you _are_ one. So let's give you a little test."

"A test?" Goofy asked.

"That's right. Come with me outside."

They went through a small passage way. When they got outside they saw that they were in a fighting arena with barrels. There were giant stones carved into cubes in the arena where some of the barrels sat higher than the others. There were stands for the audience on the left and right of the group.

"So then when these games start people come here and watch?" Sora asked.

"Yep. These games are world famous. People love to come and see fighters put their skills to the test in this competition." The man answered.

They stopped in front of the arena platform. The goat-man turned around to face the four friends.

"Before we get started I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Phil. Who are you three and who's the big cat?"

"I'm Sora and this is Sabor." The boy said, petting the leopardess.

Sabor growled at being called a giant cat.

"I'm Donald." The duck said.

"I'm Goofy." The knight said cheerfully.

"Well Sora, you're going to be the one who I'm gonna test. You see those barrels? What you need to do is destroy all of them within a thirty-second time limit. This is going to test how fast you are."

"Alright then. Let's get started." The swordsman said.

"Get ready…get set…GO!" Phil shouted.

Sora ran with lightning speed as he destroyed all of the barrels. He slashed and hacked at every single one.

When he came across a few that were standing in a line, he swung at one of them with the Keyblade right into the rest, completely destroying them.

Then Sora got out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at the other ones that were up higher. The he jumped in the air and spun around. He fired rapidly at the remaining wooden barrels and landed on the ground.

"DONE!" He shouted.

Phil stared at him amazed. Sure the kid only destroyed a few barrels but he did it with amazing speed and style.

"Not bad kid. That took you about ten seconds. I'm impressed." The goat man said.

"So he's in the games then?" Donald asked.

"No." Phil said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Two words. You guys ain't heroes!" Phil said as they walked back inside.

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

Goofy was busy counting his fingers as they walked back in. The man said four words even though he told them that there were only supposed to be two.

"Look, I don't doubt that you got style. But facing monsters is a completely different story. Besides, we got champions from all over the world coming in to compete in these games. I'm sorry kid." Phil said honestly.

"I understand." Sora said feeling a little disappointed.

"But Sora," Donald said, "You _are_ a hero."

"Looks like that's not up to me." Sora said as he walked out. "Besides," he said, leaning in closer to Donald, "We need to find the keyhole to this world anyway. Then we have to make it back to Traverse Town. Remember before we left? Cid said my mom was supposed to be there by now. I'd like to see her as soon as possible."

"Well…I guess you're right." Donald said.

_"I still wished we could have gone to the games. That would have been fun."_ Sabor said.

"Yeah, it would have." Sora said.

Goofy was still counting his fingers. "I keep counting over and over but he said four words, not two. I'm confused." He said.

Sora laughed at his friend's behavior. Leave it to Goofy to make you laugh in any situation.

They walked back outside to start looking for the keyhole.

"Maybe you guys still can join the games." Someone said.

Everyone turned around to see a blue skinned man in a black toga with a little white skull decoration near the shoulder. His face was shaped like a bowling pin and he had sharp teeth. The whites of his eyes were yellow and his irises were as black as his pupils. What stood out most though was his hair. It was blue fire.

_"Sora, I don't like this guy. He's got a bad smell on him."_ Sabor said.

"Just relax. Don't attack unless provoked." Sora whispered.

"That guys a very stubborn old goat. But I've got something that will help you get in the games." The man said

"What would that be?" Goofy asked.

"This!" He made a tournament pass appear in a puff of smoke. "A pass that can get you into the games. Here, take it. Won't cost you a thing."

"Seriously? Thanks." Sora said. "Though I feel bad just taking it."

"Well if you wanna pay me back…just do your best in the games. I saw that little test the goat put you through and let me tell you I was impressed. I gotta feeling you won't let me down." The man said as he walked away.

"Thanks a ton!" Sora said.

"Anytime kid! Anytime."

Once he was gone Sabor said, _"Sora, I'm not sure about this. It could be a trap."_

"Probably. But I would like to test out my skills in this tournament." The boy said. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Didn't you just say that you wanted to go see your mother as soon as possible?" Donald asked, lowering his eyebrow and tapping his foot.

"Well…yeah. But now that we've got a pass I really want to try it out." Sora said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Let's go for it. We've got plenty of time." Goofy said.

_"I'm still not sure about this."_ Sabor said.

"Come on Sabor! Pleeeaaassseee! I'm a fighter, this is what I live for!" Sora begged.

The leopardess was still a little reluctant. But if there was any danger then the four of them could handle it.

_"I guess we could join in. If it is a trap then maybe it could be another clue to this mysterious group that your father's been searching for."_ She said.

"Yes! We're going to the games!" Sora said as he ran inside.

"I don't get him sometimes." Donald said.

"Maybe he's just trying to test his fighting ability Donald." Goofy said. "He could also be trying to make his parents proud."

"What do you mean?" Donald asked.

"Sora's mother taught him how to fight and his dad's a great warrior. Now he's got the chance to test his strength against other heroes and make a reputation for himself." Goofy explained. "Could you imagine how proud his parents would be?"

"Hmm…you've got a point. I just hope this doesn't blow up in our faces." Donald said as the three of them walked inside.

* * *

"Where did you get this?" Phil demanded, staring at the pass.

"From some guy. Is it legit?" Sora asked, hoping that the man hadn't been lying to him.

The goat-man sighed and accepted the pass. "Yeah. Looks like you're good to enter the games. Good luck kid." He said. "I just hope you don't get killed."

"I won't." Sora said.

"We'll see. Now get out there! You got your first fight coming up." Phil said.

Sora and the others walked outside to the arena. People were in the stands cheering for the next fight. He couldn't help but smile.

"You ready guys?" He asked.

"Yup!" Goofy said.

"You know it!" Donald answered.

_"I can hardly wait!"_ Sabor said.

"Then let's rock!" Sora yelled.

The four of them walked up to the arena. They looked at the other end to see who their opponents were. What they saw shocked them.

"Heartless?" Sora said.

The opposing team was a group of Heartless. There were some Shadows, Soldiers, and a big fat one.

"What the hell's going on here?" Sora asked.

"This is the team you're fighting kid." Phil said from behind.

The group turned around to face the satyr. He was unbelievably calm.

"What do you mean that's who we're fighting?" Donald asked while glaring.

"These guys had passes to enter the games. I don't see what the big deal is. You're not chickening out now are you?"

"No way!" Sora said. "But I have one more question."

"What?"

"These guys…have they been causing any problems since they got here?"

"No. Why?" Phil asked.

"Never mind." Sora said as he turned back towards the Heartless. _The Heartless haven't tried stealing hearts? Something's definitely going on here. This could be a trap after all._ He thought.

"Now get ready…FIGHT!" Phil shouted.

As soon as he said those words, Sora jumped in the air and brought out Ebony and Ivory and took aim at the Shadows and Soldiers. One by one they disappeared as he hit every target.

Sabor used her super speed to run over at the Soldiers. She grew out her claws until they were as big as knives and slashed at every one. She heard one creeping up behind her and used her hind legs to kick it back into the wall below the audience.

"FIRE!" Donald yelled, aiming at five of the Shadows. He managed to incinerate three of them. The other two jumped in the air to dodge the fireballs and to tackle the duck as soon as they landed.

"That was a bad move." Donald said while smirking. "Goofy!"

"I'm on it Donald!" The Royal Knight said. He spun around and threw his shield at the airborne Shadows and cut them in half. "All right!" He yelled.

"Don't celebrate yet guys!" Sora told them. "We still got this fat one to deal with!"

Sure enough the giant Heartless ran towards them at a surprisingly fast speed. He knocked Sabor out of the way with his giant gut and then brought his arm down on Sora, smashing him into the ground.

"That's going to leave a mark." Donald commented as he cast Thunder on the Heartless.

"I hope he's okay." Goofy said as he jumped at the Heartless and rammed it in the face with his shield.

"I'm fine Goofy." Sora said as he picked himself up. His right arm was broken and his left leg was dislocated. Blood was dripping down his face. "Just a little blood. Nothing to worry about."

"If you didn't have a healing ability I'd call you crazy." Donald said as he dodged a punch from the Heartless.

"Well I'm fine. How are you Sabor?" Sora said as he placed his leg back in place.

_"I'm good." _The leopardess said as she got up. She shook her head back in forth to get herself focused. _"This isn't anything that we can't handle. That chameleon Heartless we took out in my world was a lot tougher."_

"That's true. But we need to find his weakness." Sora said. He saw Goofy throw his shield into the beast's belly, only to bounce right back at him. "Goofy, look out!"

The dog ducked and grabbed the handle on the back of his shield as it flew over him. "My attacks aren't working Sora! Donald's the only one who seems to be making an effect on it."

Sora thought on this and said, "I wonder…Donald, stop attacking and get out of the way. I wanna try something."

"You got it!" The magician yelled as he ran to the side.

Sora then rushed to the front and shot at the Heartless' belly and head. The bullets that hit his belly had bounced right back. The ones that hit its head did some damage though. The Keyblade master then ran behind him and fired again. Just like with its head, these ones stayed.

Sora smirked. "Now you're dead! Donald, Goofy, Sabor! Aim for its head and back! Those are the only places that will have any affect!" He shouted.

They did as instructed and began to attack. Sabor opened her mouth and spat a fireball at its head, which made it stumble back a few feet.

"Blizzard!" Donald yelled as he hit the back of the Heartless with his magic.

"Take this!" Goofy shouted. He hit the creature in the head once again and knocked it back a few feet towards Sora.

"Now to finish it!" The boy said as he summoned the Keyblade. He ran in a beeline towards the fat monster, spun around once, and cut straight through it.

The Heartless was still. Then its upper body began to slide down until it vanished completely in a cloud of shadows.

"We win baby!" Sora exclaimed. Sabor ran up and tackled him to the ground and began to lick at his face. "Stop! That tickles!" The hybrid laughed.

_"We won!"_ She said enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Donald yelled.

"We did it!" Goofy shouted.

All of them began shouting in triumph until they heard the people from the stands cheering. The four of them looked around to see the people shouting in approval at them and clapping for them.

"That was awesome!" Someone shouted.

"Are these guys new? They did great!" Another said.

"Who is that guy?" A girl said pointing to Sora. "He's really strong."

"He looks real cute too!" Another girl added. "Hey! Over here!" She waved over to Sora.

Sora blushed at the last two comments. He wasn't used to girls he didn't even know compliment him like that. It was pretty new for him. He decided to be polite and wave back.

"He sees us!" One of the girls said happily to her group of friends. They all waved at Sora, making him blush even more.

"They really liked how we fought, huh?" Goofy said.

"Yeah…they did." Sora said happily. This was the start of his reputation as a fighter.

Phil came running up to the arena with an excited look on his face. "That was amazing!" He said. "You guys did better than I thought you would. But don't let it get to your head. You still got a lot of fights left."

"Yes sir!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said.

"Good. Now head back inside and catch your breath. There are going to be a few more fights before your next one." The satyr said.

They did as they were told and went back inside, waving to the cheering crowd as they walked by.

Once they were inside, Sora turned around with a serious look on his face. "Something's definitely going on here." He said.

"I know what you mean. The Heartless didn't even make an attempt to take anyone's heart." Donald said.

"Does that mean that the shadowy group your father's searching for is here controllin' them?" Goofy asked.

"Most likely." Sora said as he got a glass of water. "I can't think of any other explanation. What about you Sabor?"

_"Nope. It's obvious that every Heartless we run into is going to be in control of this group. But what I can't figure out is what they're doing here entering the Heartless in a tournament."_ Sabor said.

Sora chugged down his water and set the glass down. "They could be trying to wear us down and then send some huge monster after us. But I'm not sure." He said.

"So what should we do now?" Goofy asked.

"We stay here." Sora said. "If we're the reason why this mystery group is making the Heartless behave then we should keep fighting. Leaving might make them go on a rampage."

"That's true. We couldn't take the chance of something like that happening." Donald stated. "Especially not with so many people gathered in one place."

Sora got another glass of water and went deep in thought. What exactly were they getting themselves into? What kind of game was this mystery group playing? He couldn't think of any reasonable explanation.

Footsteps were heard walking towards them. They turned around to see Phil. He noticed the serious expressions on all of their faces, even Sabor's.

"What's up with you guys?" He asked.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Sora said, taking another sip of water. "Is there something you need?"

"Actually, yeah. You're next fight's coming up. You better get out there." The satyr said.

"Got it. By the way, how many of your teams are like the one we just fought?" Sora asked.

"Oh man! I don't even know. A bunch of them came up a few days ago with passes to enter the tournament. Don't know where they got them but they were the real deal so I had to let them have their chance at fighting." Phil said.

"I see." Sora said. "Thanks. We'll get out there now."

The four of them began to walk outside when they heard Phil shout, "Wait!"

They turned back around to the satyr.

"Look out for this team you're fighting." He told them. Sweat was coming down from his forehead. "They're…kind of weird."

"You mean like the ones we just fought?" Donald asked.

"No. These guys look really different and…it's hard to explain. Just watch out. I don't want to see you guys get beaten up in this tournament." Phil said, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"You say that like it's a possibility." Sora said confidently.

Phil smirked at his attitude. "Get going." He said.

"You got it." They all said.

When they got outside they were greeted by the cheering of the audience. They waved to them as they stepped on the platform.

Sora turned to his three teammates and said, "All right guys, listen up. You heard what Phil said, these are gonna be different guys than what we faced before. So keep on your toes."

"Didn't know you could sound so much like a coach." Donald said amusingly.

"I got that from my mother." Sora said with a smile.

Goofy rubbed his head and said, "I can't help but wonder who we're going to fight. What makes them so different from the Heartless?"

"We're about to find out." Sora said. Seven figures wearing cloaks and carrying scythes were walking towards them. Sora got out the Keyblade and got into a defensive stance. Donald brought out his wand and Goofy put his shield right in front of him. Sabor crouched down with her claws out.

Their opponents finally made it onto the arena and looked up at them. Needless to say Sora and the others were surprised at what they saw.

The seven figures had bony white faces with glowing red eyes. A deep but silent roaring like sound could be heard coming from them.

"As if they didn't look weird enough." Donald said.

Goofy nodded in agreement. He was about to ask Sora what he thought of them but noticed that his friend looked shocked.

"Sora? What's the matter?" The Royal Knight asked.

The young warrior was silent for a few seconds before he finally answered.

"Donald…Goofy…these guys feel strange." He said, confusing both of his friends.

"What do you mean 'strange'?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure they just feel…almost like me." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Donald asked. He was starting to get concerned with the way Sora was acting.

"You guy…" Sora tried to continue but he was still shocked.

"What is it Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I think they're demons." The young boy finally said.

They were about to fight they're first demons.

**

* * *

**

I am done! Hope you guys really enjoyed this chapter!

**Sora: But this chapter is shorter.**

**Me: Yeah, so what?**

**Riku: Are you getting lazy?**

**Me: No! I just think it would be good not to have to put your visits to a single world in more than one chapter.**

**Sora: I see. Well just as long as there's more of me.**

**Riku: And me.**

**Kairi: Still no me.**

**Me: I know Kairi. I'm sorry.**

**Kairi: It's fine I guess.**

**Me: Anyway, to all of my readers out there, would you please leave a review? I seriously need to get more. I'm updating faster just like I promised.**

**Sora: Yeah. This man's slaving away just so you could have something good to read.**

**Me: I wouldn't put it like that Sora. We don't want to come off as bragging.**

**Sora: I wanna brag damn it!**

**Me: Whatever. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cerberus and Cerberus!

**Hey guys! Welcome to the next chapter of "Kingdom Hearts: Devil May Cry".**

**Sora: It's about time you started to work on the next chapter.**

**Me: Shut up. I haven't been very inspired lately.**

**Sora: Excuses, excuses.**

**Riku: Sora shut up and let Demondog666 write the chapter already.**

**Sora: You wanna go Riku?**

**Riku: Bring it punk! I'll kick you're a**!**

**Me: Aw crap! I better hurry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. If I did that would be so awesome.**

**Riku: Ow! Did you just shoot me?**

**Sora: Yeah! I did! What are you gonna do about it?**

**Me: Oh man! I gotta get Kairi!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Cerberus and…Cerberus?

Sora stared at the cloaked demons in front of him. He couldn't believe that he and his friends were actually going to fight demons.

"These are demons?" Donald asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah, most definitely." Sora answered.

"Gawrsh. Who'd a thought that we would be fighting Heartless _and_ demons in this tournament?" Goofy said.

Sabor, whose claws were growing to the size of knives, took her eyes off of the demons and laid them on Sora.

_"Sora. You need to listen. You can't let your fear get the better of you. These demons are more powerful than many of the Heartless you've faced so you need to focus."_ She told him.

The leopardess kept waiting for a reply from her friend. But he stayed silent. She was just about to snap him out of his trance when he finally said something.

"Sabor…who said I was afraid?" Sora asked.

His teammates stared at him in surprise.

"Sora what are you talking about?" Donald asked.

"Sabor just told me that I can't let fear get the better of me while facing these guys. But I'm not afraid." He said.

"Yer not?" Goofy asked while scratching his head. He didn't get why Sora wasn't scared of these guys.

"Of course not." He turned back towards them with a huge smile on his face. "I'm excited! We're going up against our first demons and Sabor told me that they're more powerful than most of the Heartless that we've fought before! This is perfect! I can't imagine how much better this day can be!"

His friends just stared at him in amazement as he jumped up and down like a little kid whose parents were taking him to the toy store.

Donald covered his face with his hand and shook his head. "You're unbelievable sometimes Sora."

"I know. Now let's kick some ass!" Sora said.

He brought out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting at one of the cloaked demons. It managed to jump out of the way and descend upon Sora with its scythe ready to slice him in half. Sora summoned the Keyblade and jumped in the air. The demon saw its opportunity to strike and swung down its scythe to make the kill. Sora blocked it with the Keyblade and stuck Ebony in the demons mouth and fired, killing it instantly.

Sabor was using her knife-sized claws to attack one of her team's opponents. It kept dodging all of her hits so she used her tail to grab its leg and send it falling to the ground. She used her paws to keep the hand that was holding the scythe pinned to the ground. The leopardess then used another paw to grab its head and crush it.

Donald was busy trying to avoid being hacked to death. This creature he was fighting wasn't following the examples of its teammates and leaving room for him to attack. Instead, he swung his weapon so fast; Donald barely had any time to dodge.

The demon lifted the scythe over its head for a powerful blow. While brining it down on Donald's head, the duck screamed in fright and got out of the way just before it turned him into mince meat.

Once the magician managed to catch his breath, he noticed that the demon was having a hard time getting its blade out of the ground. He took advantage of this opening and cast a spell.

"Thunder!" He yelled.

Lighting came out of the air right above the demon and fried it. Only its weapon was left.

Goofy was blocking every single swing that the demon he was facing made at him. He could feel his arms getting tired from the force it was bringing against his shield, so right before the demon made its next move, he used his shield to punch it in the face and send it off balance. Then he threw it like a Frisbee and cut the monster in half.

The last three demons began to attack Sora. One went airborne and the other two charged from the left and right.

Sora kept his attention on the one in the air. The two on his left and right thought that they had won once they got close enough to him and swung their scythes to deliver the finishing blow. Before they hit, he pointed his guns right at their heads and fired a single bullet from each. They disappeared and their scythes were stuck in the air for a split second. He grabbed both of them and spun around like a tornado. When he felt he was spinning fast enough he released the scythes right into the direction of the airborne demon.

Needless to say, Sora's team one the battle.

"We win baby!" The young Sparda shouted.

The audience began cheering and clapping. Sabor ran up to Sora, pinned him to the ground, and began licking his face.

"Stop it Sabor!" He laughed. "That tickles!"

_"We won!"_ She stated happily as she got off of him.

He started to get back up when Donald and Goofy trapped him in a group hug.

"We did it!" Goofy shouted.

"We actually fought and won against our first demons!" Donald gasped, trying to catch his breath after his intense dodging session.

"Did you ever doubt?" Sora joked, finally managing to get himself off the ground.

Phil came rushing up to them, jumping for joy.

"You guys did it!" He said. "These weirdoes were a tough team but you managed to beat them!"

"Of course!" Sora said. "Like we were gonna lose to a bunch of Grim Reaper wannabes."

"Don't get a swelled head kid." Phil said with a smile. "The teams your gonna face ahead are a lot tougher."

"You don't need to worry Phil. I won't get arrogant. My mom would kill me if I did."

As they were talking, Sora and the others noticed that another fighter was coming outside. He had blonde spiky hair and piercing eyes that were as blue as Sora's. He had a huge sword that was wrapped in bandages hanging on his back. He was wearing a black, sleeveless shirt that showed his buffed out arms. His left forearm had two straps of armor on it along with three others on his left biceps. He had brown boots with black jeans. Around his neck and lower face was a big, red scarf that went past his back and to his legs, making it look like a cape.

"Hey." He said, stopping in front of Sora. "I saw you fighting out there. You're really good."

"Thanks." Sora responded. "I'm afraid I haven't seen you fight yet."

"Here's your chance. Don't get beaten by any of the other teams. I want to face you in this tournament." He said with a smirk.

"No need for worry. Neither my team nor I plan on getting beat in this competition by anybody." Sora said with a smirk of his own.

"Hm, we'll see." He continued his walk towards the arena.

"Hey kid, you better watch out for that one. I saw some of his fights earlier and he's no pushover." Phil warned.

"Then I can't wait to fight him." Sora said.

Donald shook his head. "You're going to get us killed Sora, I just know it." He sighed.

"Don't be like that Donald!" The swordsman pleaded.

"Hey Sora, I think that guy's about to fight now." Goofy said.

Sora turned towards the arena and saw that the blonde man was going up against a team of Heartless. They consisted of ten Shadows, five Soldiers, and one of the huge, fat ones.

"Those are some pretty grim odds stacked against him." Sora said. "This'll definitely be an interesting match."

"You have no idea kid." Phil said.

The match began and each of the Heartless began their attack on the blonde man. He grabbed his sword and made a series of slashes. Each one of the dark creatures was destroyed in a matter of seconds.

Sora gaped in amazement. This guy just took out a whole team of Heartless in a ridiculously short amount of time. He most certainly had skill.

He made his way over to Sora's team and saw a look of shock on all of their faces except for Phil's. But he also saw some excitement in Sora's eyes.

"That was a great match." Sora complemented. "Awesome job."

"Thanks. I'm glad you think so." He said and brought out his hand. "My name's Cloud Strife by the way."

"I'm Sora." The young half-breed said. "Sora Sparda. It's nice to meet you."

Cloud seemed to mull something over before he said, "Likewise. Remember not to get beaten. I want to fight you."

"You got it."

Cloud strolled back inside, leaving Sora to go over what just happened.

"This guy killed a whole team of Heartless in less than ten seconds. His sword skills are amazing and he's probably been fighting for who knows how long. I have to admit that I'm feeling a little nervous here." Sora said, biting his thumb.

"Don't worry too much Sora." Donald said. "We can take him on as a team."

"And don't forget that you're a great swordsman too. Not to mention all those powers ya got." Goofy said in an attempt to encourage Sora.

Sabor came up to the hybrid and rubbed her head against his leg, to show that they were going to be fine.

Sora smiled at his friends. He could feel his confidence coming back to him. It made him all the more thankful to have them by his side.

"Thanks guys. Now let's head back inside and get ready for our next match." He said, walking back into the building while petting Sabor on the head.

_**

* * *

**_

With Cloud

They young, blonde swordsman was currently standing against a wall while thinking about his encounter with Sora. He could tell that the kid was a very experienced fighter, especially for his age.

But there was something else to. Cloud could sense the demonic energy rolling off of Sora. There was huge amount and he felt a similar aura before.

"Sparda huh? Been a while since I heard that name." He said to himself. "Probably Dante's since he's got Ebony and Ivory."

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall and snapped Cloud out of his train of thought. He didn't bother seeing who it was because he already knew.

"Hey kid. How's it going?" A man said. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed himself as a tall, blue man with blue fire for hair.

"What do you want?" Cloud asked in a bored tone.

"Well it's about the job I've given you. You see you're going to be fighting that kid with the key sword so you can get to Hercules. He's going to be a bit of a problem if you don't take him out."

Cloud held back a laugh. "Hades, the great god of the underworld, sweating over some kid." He said. Well maybe not just any kid. "Sorry, but my contract says-"

"I know what your contract says!" Hades interrupted. "Remember I wrote the contract. It says, 'You're only required to take out Hercules in this competition'. But in order to get to Hercules, you need to fight him."

The warrior was quite for a long moment. Hades was about to break the silence when he finally spoke up.

"I'll fight the kid but I won't kill him."

"That's fine." Hades said. "You don't need to kill him. I'd actually prefer it if you didn't. Just make sure you beat him and get to Hercules. Then I'll give you what you want."

Cloud just stared at him and walked away. He had a fight that he needed to get ready for and he hated being around Hades.

"Man, that guy is stiffer than the stiffs back home." The god said but then smiled. "Still, suckers like him are hard to come by."

Deep in the shadows behind Hades, growling sounds echoed in the hallway. Three pairs of glowing, red eyes could be seen.

_**

* * *

**_

With Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sabor

Sora and his friends were standing outside near the arena. They had defeated every single team in the tournament and were now in the semi-final match. There opponent was going to be Cloud.

"This is it you guys." Sora said. "We've made it to the semi-final round. But every single team we've faced so far is going to be nothing compared to Cloud. We've seen almost all of his matches and there's no doubt that he's a great fighter. If we plan to beat him then we need to work together."

"That much is obvious." Donald said.

"Donald! Quit interrupting me when I'm giving a pep talk!" Sora complained.

"Ya know, I've been thinking about something all day." Goofy said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Well, we've gone up against a bunch of Heartless in this tournament. But we've only fought one of those demon teams. Just seems kinda strange that there are a bunch of Heartless fighting, but no a lot of them demon fellers." Goofy said.

"Why would that be strange?" Donald asked.

"Just a feelin' I got is all." Goofy said. "I'm just worried that they might be after Sora."

"Why would they be after me?" Sora asked.

"Well Leon did say that your family is full of famous demon hunters. Maybe they thought they could get to them by killing you." Goofy said; his eyes filled with worry. "I just don't want to lose one of my friends."

"Hey don't worry Goofy." Sora patted the talking dog on the back. "Those guys were probably just looking for someone strong to kill."

"How can you be sure though Sora?" Donald asked. "This was the first time we've ever gone up against demons."

"My mom used to teach me, Riku, and Kairi demonology. I never understood why until we met Leon and the others at Travers town. But anyway, there are a lot of demons that just love to kill. Those guys we fought might have thought that this would be the perfect place to do just that. It is a fighting tournament after all." Sora explained.

"Well, okay. But I'm still a little worried." Goofy said.

"Me too." Donald added.

"I appreciate it guys. But you don't have to stress out. Even if Goofy's right, it's not like it's anything that we can't handle. Besides, there aren't any demons left in this tournament and we'll be seeing my mom in a few days. When we do, we can ask her to help us learn how to fight them."

"I guess you're right Sora." Goofy relented.

"Let's still be on our guard though, just to be sure." Donald said.

"Not a bad idea." Sora said.

_"Sora."_ Sabor said. _"He's here."_

Sora turned his attention to the other side of the arena. Cloud emerged outside with no expression on his face.

The gang followed suit and make their way onto the platform.

Sora could feel the excitement inside of him growing with each step he took. This was going to be one of the best fights he's ever been in and he and his friends were going to make sure that they won.

They finally made it to the center of the arena. Sora looked at Cloud straight in the eye.

"I'm glad to see that you've made it this far." Cloud said. "I've been looking forward to fighting you all day."

"I've been waiting to fight you too." Sora said. "Just remember, we're not going to lose after making it this far. I've got a reputation I need to build up."

"Told ya Donald." Goofy whispered.

"Not now." The duck said.

"I don't plan on losing either. I've got too much riding on this tournament just to lose now."

Sora was wondering what me meant by that. He decided not to worry about it and summoned the Keyblade.

Then the battle began.

Sora made the first move by swinging the Keyblade directly for Cloud's face. The blonde lifted his Buster Sword on the side of his head to stop the blow from hitting. He pushed the Keyblade aside, ducked down, and did a sweep kick that made Sora fall to the ground.

Cloud raised his fist to punch Sora in the gut but noticed that Sabor lunged at him with her claws outstretched. He jumped back a good dozen feet to dodge her attack, only to have her continue her rapid assault.

Donald took advantage of Cloud's predicament and aimed his wand right for the swordsman. He cast a Blizzard spell straight for him.

Cloud saw the magic attack coming for him and quickly kick Sabor away and blocked the miniature snowstorm with his sword, freezing the blade.

"HA! How about that?" Donald yelled.

Cloud simply struck the ground with his blade and made the ice surrounding it shatter. The sword was perfectly fine.

"Wak!" Donald yelled.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to defeat me." Cloud said.

"Then how about this?"

The blonde swordsman looked behind and saw that Sora had managed to make his way over to him.

The young hybrid reached out with his hand and shot demonic lighting blasts at Cloud. He managed to land a few hits on him but the older swordsman was fast. After the first few strikes, he retaliated by rushing forward and making continuous swings at Sora.

The Keyblade master was forced to parry every single attack that Cloud made. Thanks to his superhuman strength, the force Cloud used to make each strike wasn't too hard on Sora's muscles.

When Cloud used the Buster Sword to make another strike, Sora used the Keyblade to send his opponents blade into the ground.

While keeping a firm hold on the Keyblade so that he could keep Cloud's sword trapped he yelled, "Goofy, now!"

The Royal Knight ran towards Sora and Cloud. Once he was close enough, he used his tornado spin technique to hit Cloud with his shield right in the gut. Cloud grabbed his stomach in pain, which gave Sora enough time to make his move. He used the butt of his sword to hit Cloud in the face and then punched him.

"Damn it!" Cloud said. "Time to take it up a notch."

He put his hands close to his chest and lifted the Buster Sword so that it stood straight up. A golden light started to surround his entire body and his weapon.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Sabor could feel Cloud gathering his magic energy into the Buster Sword. They knew that they needed to come up with something and fast.

But it was too late. As soon as Cloud finished gathering magic he shot straight at the four of them at super speed, striking them all with his magically empowered sword.

Needless to say it hurt a lot.

Cloud went over to Sora and kicked him into the wall as soon as he got back up. He saw that Donald was trying to cast a spell but quickly kneed the magician in the stomach. He then grabbed his feet and threw him in the direction of Goofy.

Sabor finally managed to get up and headed for Cloud in an effort to hit him with her huge claws. The blonde managed to side step her attack and kick her over to Sora, who while getting back up was knocked back down by her.

"Sorry. But it looks like I win." Cloud said.

"FIRE!" Donald shouted.

Cloud looked behind him and widened his eyes. A huge fireball was heading straight at him at an amazing speed.

He managed to get out of the way in time. He could almost feel the flames lick at his legs when he jumped.

"Did that duck cast that? Damn!" Cloud said, impressed that Donald had so much magical power.

"You bet I did ya big palooka!" The magician quacked.

While Cloud was distracted, Goofy grabbed his shield and slid it across the arena floor. He then jumped on it and rode it like a skateboard. When he got close enough to Cloud he grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him over to Sora.

Cloud grunted in pain from the throw. That dog was pretty strong. Then he felt someone grab his shirt and lift him in the air. He looked down and saw that it was Sora.

"Hey." Sora said. Then he punched him in the air.

Cloud landed a few yards away. He picked himself up while Sora summoned the Keyblade.

"I better finish this now. I can't press my luck." Cloud said. He began to fill the Buster Sword with his magical energy.

Sora sensed what Cloud was doing. He knew that one more hit from Cloud's magic attack and he would be done for.

"It looks like I have to make this count." Sora said as he began to cover the Keyblade with his demonic lightning.

The two opponents then rushed at each other so fast that it looked like they were flying just a few inches above the ground.

"LIGHTNING SLASH!"

"BUSTER SLASH!"

Their blades collided in an explosion of power. Dust began to cloud around the two of them, concealing them from everyone's eyes.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

_"Sora! Are you all right?" _Sabor yelled. _"If something happens to him I'll never forgive myself."_

The dust cleared, revealing both Sora and Cloud lying on the ground a good distance away from each other. The explosion had knocked them both back.

The members of the audience were on the edge of their seats. They kept waiting to see who would be the first to get up, who would win the match. It was driving them crazy.

Then their anticipation was put to rest when the victor rose. It was Sora.

At first he just looked around the arena. He saw that Cloud was on the ground. He saw his friends staring at him. He saw the audience looking at him.

After looking around he finally realized something. His team had one the match.

"Yeah baby!" He shouted.

The audience erupted in cheers and howls of victory. Sora and his friends had won the match and were moving on to the final round.

"We did it!" Goofy shouted, jumping up and down.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed happily.

_"Dante would be proud!"_ Sabor said.

Sora walked over to where Cloud was lying down. He offered his hand and smiled at him.

"Good fight." He said.

Cloud gave him a smirk. "Good fight." He agreed as he took Sora's hand. "I have to say that you're a really good fighter. That was one of the best matches I've had in a long time."

Sora was surprised at the compliment that had just been handed to him. Cloud was a high-class fighter and he just said that the match he had with him was one of the best he's had. He felt proud of himself.

"Thanks." The Keyblade master said.

Unfortunately, his proud moment was interrupted by a loud, growling sound coming from behind the two of them.

They turned around to see a huge dog with glowing red eyes. Its fur was pure black. But what stood out the most was that it had three heads and the fact that it was as big as a house.

"Is it just me…or does that dog have three heads?" Sora questioned.

"It's got three heads." Cloud confirmed.

The giant creature howled in the air and then brought down its middle head to swallow Sora and Cloud up whole.

BAM!

Sora saw that the giant monstrosity was knocked aside by a muscular man with red hair. He was wearing a sweatband on his forehead and armor that left his arms exposed. There was a golden medal in his belt that had a cloud and lightning bolt carved into it.

"I'll take care of this!" The man said, looking at Sora. "You get your friends to safety!"

"A-all right!" Sora said, amazed at the man's strength. He had just knocked a gigantic monster aside like it weighed nothing at all.

He ran inside with his friends while carrying the injured Cloud on his back. Once inside, he set him down and told Donald to get him some water.

Phil appeared and went over to help Sora.

"Hey Phil, who was that guy and what the heck is he fighting?" Sora asked.

"That was Hercules, my star pupil. That giant three-headed dog he's fighting out there is Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld." Phil answered, bandaging Cloud's arm.

"Underworld?" Goofy questioned.

Phil looked at Goofy in amazement. "You don't know what the Underworld is?"

"We're uh…from out of town." Donald was sweating nervously.

"Well anyway," Phil continued, "The Underworld is where the souls of people who have died go to be judged. Cerberus guards that place."

"Then why is he out here?" Sora asked. He used a wet cloth to wash Cloud's bleeding wound.

"Hades probably released him. He's the ruler of the Underworld. A god."

"A god?" The three friends asked in surprise.

"Yeah, one of the twelve Olympian gods. But you see, Hades hates the gods on Mount Olympus, especially Zeus, the ruler of the gods and Hades' younger brother. He's had it out for Zeus for a long time."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Because he gave Hades the task to watch over the dead. So Hades has been trying to take over Olympus and become the new king of the gods. The only thing standing in his way is Hercules, the son of Zeus."

"You mean Hercules is a god?" Donald asked.

"He used to be, when he was a baby. Hades turned him mortal but he still had the strength of a god."

"Well that explains why he tossed Cerberus around earlier." Sora remembered.

"If Hades gets rid of Hercules then he'll try and unleash the Titans, who are very powerful immortals. But everything that he's thrown at Hercules has been sent right back to him with broken bones." Phil said proudly.

"So Cerberus shouldn't be any trouble?" Sora asked, hoping that Hercules would be okay.

"Oh yeah, sure. Cerberus we'll be down and out in just a few minutes." Phil said dismissively.

ROAR!

Everyone turned their heads to the arena entrance when they heard Cerberus. It sounded like that he wasn't going to be down anytime soon which made Sora worry.

Then he remembered something.

"Hey Phil, does Hades have blue skin and blue fire for hair?" He asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Sora put his hand up to his face in frustration. "He's the one who gave me the pass to enter the tournament."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. But I'm sure that Hades isn't only planning to kill Hercules. He's got me involved in something now too."

Sora put a few more bandages on Cloud and summoned the Keyblade. He drank a few potions and gave some to Donald, Goofy, and Sabor.

"Let's get out there and help Hercules guys." Sora said.

"Right!" Donald and Goofy said.

Sabor just nodded her head in confirmation.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! You guys are great fighters don't get me wrong, but you can't go up against something like Cerberus. You'll be killed!" Phil said.

"We'll be fine. Hades got us all involved in this when he gave us the pass so it's only right that we help fix the mess he's made." Sora said.

Phil wasn't going to give up. "Look, I know that you want to prove that you're a hero. But going out and getting yourself killed isn't the way."

"This isn't about proving that I'm a hero!" Sora exclaimed, the tone in his voice catching everyone by surprise. "It's about helping a fellow fighter in combat. You can decide if we're heroes or not but that's not our problem right now. We need to help Hercules and nothing you say is going to change that."

As soon as he finished, Sora ran outside with his friends following him.

Phil was surprised at the teenager's bravery. It wasn't very common to see in someone his age. He wasn't going into that arena with a swelled head, he was going in their with a huge heart.

"Oh boy. I don't know whether to call that kid incredible or crazy." Phil laughed.

Cloud finally decided to comment, hearing every word of the conversation. "He's both. I knew his father and he is exactly like him. He always helped people who were in trouble from demons and monsters of all kinds."

"If what you say is true, than that kid has an interesting path ahead of him. I can see great things in his future." Phil said.

Cloud smiled. "Yeah, I see great things in his future too."

_**

* * *

**_

In the arena

The site of Hercules dodging each one of Cerberus' mouths so he wouldn't get eaten greeted Sora and the others. After all, who wants to end up as puppy dog chow?

Sora got out his guns and started firing at the giant dog. He managed to turn its attention away from Hercules long enough for the older fighter to make his way over to them.

"Thanks for that." The son of Zeus said.

"No problem." Sora said. "Listen, we can take it from here. You get inside and help Phil take care of Cloud."

"Are you sure? Cerberus is tough. You may need my help."

Sora responded by shooting dozens of bullets at Cerberus' left head. The giant dog howled in pain and almost fell down.

"I think we can handle it." Sora confirmed.

"All right. Don't hesitate to call for help if you need it." With that, Hercules retreated inside to help Phil treat Cloud's wounds.

Sora turned to Cerberus and said, _"Listen, there's no need for us to fight. Just go back to the Underworld and leave Hercules alone."_

Cerberus made some kind of sound that can only be described as a laugh. _"I serve Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld. He has given me strict orders to eliminate Hercules. I certainly won't let a puny human like you get in my way."_

"What did he say Sora?" Goofy asked.

"He's not going back. We're going to have to fight him. Get ready." Sora said before turning back to Cerberus. _"There's something you might want to know before we fight."_

_"I understand human speech you idiot."_

"Whatever. Anyway, I thought you might want to know something."

_"What would that be?"_ Cerberus chuckled.

Sora charged his right hand with demonic lightning and smirked. "I'm not all human."

He shot the lightning at Cerberus and the giant dog howled. His whole body was being electrocuted to the point where he couldn't move because all the pain.

Sabor rushed over and used her knife-like claws to slash at the eyes of Cerberus' middle head. Before she could get close he lifted up his giant paw and tossed her aside. She landed on her feet and breathed fire.

While Sabor's flames singed Cerberus' fur, Donald used his wand and shouted "Blizzard!" One of Cerberus' paws froze but he simply used his strength to lift it up and break the ice. He then tossed Sabor back over to Sora.

"Donald! Use your magic to lift me up!" Goofy said. He threw his shield and jumped on it so he could slide over to Cerberus.

"Aero!" Donald shouted.

Goofy was lifted high into the air thanks to Donald's magic. He grabbed his shield from under his feet and threw it at Cerberus. The giant dog was hit in the right head, making him dizzy and tumble back a little.

Cerberus quickly regained his composure used his powers to make giant spheres of dark energy appear out of the air. They made they're way over to the group of friends at a surprisingly fast rate.

Sabor used her speed to dodge all of the spheres that were aimed at her. Donald shot fire magic at the orbs, making them disappear so he was unhurt. Goofy threw his shield at the ones coming near him and destroyed them. Sora shot at the orbs with Ebony and Ivory. The ones that got too close he used his Keyblade to slice in half, but a few were able to make a little damage.

"Damn it! He's sending most of them at me. He must have believed me when I said I wasn't all human." Sora said.

_"Not only that half breed. I can smell the demon blood running through your veins. It's been a while since I've fought any demon and now I get to fight something even more powerful! I must remember to thank my master once I kill you."_ Cerberus laughed.

"Actually, after today you're going to beg Hades not to let you out of your dog house ever again!" Sora shouted.

He aimed the Keyblade at Cerberus and used his fire magic to keep him at bay. Sabor attacked from his left, leaving Donald and Goofy to attack from behind him and to his right.

With each attack that hit him Cerberus grew angrier and angrier. He lifted his heads and lowered them to face the ground. A stream of dark energy came pouring out of all of his mouths.

Darkness appeared from beneath the feet of Sora and the others. They erupted into columns of dark energy, bringing pain to every inch of their being.

It finally stopped but the four of them felt like they were made of mush. They had a hard time moving but Cerberus just stood there laughing.

_"So much for you effort. Now you will die!"_

"C-c-cure!" Donald managed to use his magic to heal the lot of them.

Once they were better, they quickly moved out of the way of Cerberus' attack, making the dog infuriated.

_"Will you just die already?"_ He shouted.

"Thanks for that Donald." Sora said.

"No problem." The duck responded. "But we have to end this now. I don't know how much longer we can keep this up."

"I think he's right Sora." Goofy said. "My legs are starting to feel like jelly. I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to stand for much longer."

_"As much as I hate to say it, I'm feeling tired to Sora."_ Sabor said. _"We need to hurry up and defeat Cerberus."_

"I know. But how?" Sora asked. He thought and thought. Even a monster like Cerberus had to have some weakness. But what is it?

Then it came to him.

"Guys, I have an idea." He said.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

"Come here." Sora said.

He told them his plan. Sabor thought that it had a good shot of succeeding. Goofy was a little nervous but admitted that it was a good idea. Donald was…well…

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE'LL BE KILLED!" The duck shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Donald you know I don't like it when you do that." Sora said, covering his ears. "Listen, we don't have any other options. I can tell that Hercules had worn him down before we got out here but he's still pretty strong. This might be our only option."

"Grrr…fine. But this had better work!" Donald said.

"It will. Now get ready." Sora said.

_"I'm tired of your talking fools! Die!"_ Cerberus breathed fire out of his mouths.

The group of four managed to dodge the flames except for Sora, who charged right into them.

"Sora!" Goofy shouted worryingly.

"Don't worry Goofy!" Donald said. "He'll be all right."

Cerberus, thinking he had finally taken care of the young half-breed, stopped his flames. Once they were gone, he saw Sora standing in front of him, his body burned to a crisp.

_"Hahahaha! Take that half demon!"_ Cerberus howled.

His moment of triumph was spoiled when he saw Sora's body healing. The scorches on him were disappearing and the burns on him were getting better.

He looked up at Cerberus and smiled. "Nice try mutt. Goofy, now!"

With all of his strength, Goofy threw his shield right at Cerberus' middle neck. The huge dog opened his mouth and shouted from the pain.

"Donald, Sabor, now!" Sora said as he charged both of his hands with demonic lightning and aimed it at Cerberus' middle mouth.

"Thunder!" Donald yelled, aiming for the right mouth.

Sabor opened her mouth and shot out electricity right into Cerberus' left mouth.

The dog howled in torment. He could feel his insides being electrocuted with an unbelievable number of volts. He had never felt any pain like it in his whole, immortal life.

Sora, Donald, and Sabor finally stopped firing lightning. Cerberus was wavering back and forth, side to side. He was so tired.

He collapsed right then and there, not even trying to get back up. He couldn't take it anymore. He had been defeated.

_"Nice job half-demon. I acknowledge your skill. I haven't had a fight like that in ages."_ Cerberus said.

"Thanks, and my name is Sora Sparda."

Cerberus widened all six of his eyes when Sora said his last name.

_"Sparda?"_

"That's right." Sora said.

_"Hahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Cerberus laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked.

_"I'd never thought I'd see the day where I'd see a Sparda again."_ The huge beast replied.

"Again? What are you talking about?"

"Sora, what's going on?" Donald asked.

"Are you talking about my dad?" Sora asked Cerberus, completely ignoring Donald's question. "His name is Dante."

_"No. I'm talking about the Sparda that closed the gate to the demon world two thousand years ago."_ Cerberus said.

"You knew my grandfather?" Sora asked. "You really are old and immortal. He was alive for over two thousand years."

_"Indeed he was. I haven't seen him for centuries though."_

"But he's dead. He died when my dad was just a kid." Sora said.

_"Killed? Where did you hear that? If Sparda was killed I would have sensed it."_

"What? Why?"

_"He was my-"_

A bright, blue light in the sky interrupted their conversation. Sora and the others had to cover their eyes because it was so strong.

But then Sora sensed something.

"Demonic energy? Don't tell me…"

"Sora! What's going on?" Donald yelled.

"I can't see anything!" Goofy said, covering his face with his shield.

"I think it's another demon!" Sora said.

"What?" Donald exclaimed. "Not now!"

The light disappeared to reveal a huge creature. Its whole body was covered in ice. It's body shaped like a dog. It growled and snapped its jaws. There were three heads that were shaped differently from each other. One set of eyes was red, one blue, and the last set was green. A giant collar surrounded all three necks.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding!" Sora complained.

"I don't believe this!" Donald shouted.

"I don't think I can handle this so soon!" Goofy said.

_"This is not going to end well."_ Sabor said.

"NOT ANOTHER CERBERUS!" Sora and Donald shouted.

_"Hey!"_ The Cerberus they defeated said.

The one covered in ice came closer to Sora. He used one of his heads to sniff the Keyblade master, making Sora's hair and clothes move in the direction of his nose.

"Um…good doggy?" Sora said, nervously.

The ice Cerberus finally stopped sniffing him and said, "You are a Sparda. I know that scent anywhere."

"Hey, he speaks English." Goofy pointed out.

"Good. If Sora has another conversation where I don't understand what's going on then I'm going to explode." Donald said.

"Yeah." Sora answered the giant dog's statement. "I'm Sora Sparda."

"You are also the son of Dante."

"You know my dad?" Sora asked now out of his nervous state.

"Yes. He wants me to help you on your journey."

"We don't have to fight him do we?" Donald asked. He could not stand it if they had to fight again today.

"You need not worry about fighting me duck. The Sparda is the one I must fight."

"Oh, well that's a relief. Wait, what?" Donald said.

"Sora ain't in any shape to fight again today!" Goofy said.

"Guys, it's all right." Sora said.

"What?" Donald and Goofy exclaimed.

"Sora, you can't." Donald said. "You'll be killed."

"If my dad wants me to fight this guy then I will. He can help us find Riku, Kairi, and the King."

"Can't it wait though Sora?" Goofy asked. "We all took a big beatin' from that other Cerberus."

Sora took an elixir out of his bag and drank it down. He could feel his body's strength and magic returning. His wounds were healing even faster than they usually did.

"I'll be fine." Sora said.

Donald and Goofy felt that they should still try and talk Sora out of it. But then they felt themselves being pushed to the stands by Sabor.

"What are you doing you giant cat?" Donald yelled.

Sabor growled at Donald's statement but let it slide. She knew that he was only worried about Sora as much as she was. But the leopardess knew that he could handle it.

At this point the first Cerberus decided that he needed to step out of the arena. He did not want to be caught in the crossfire.

Sora got in his usual defensive stance. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind in order to calm his nerves.

_Just remember what Mom told you. Stay focused and observe your opponents attack pattern. If you can figure out his pattern you can come up with a strategy to beat him._ He thought.

He opened his eyes and smirked at the ice Cerberus.

"Let's rock!" Sora said.

Ice Cerberus responded by opening his mouth and howling to the sky. Sora looked up and saw that giant pillars of ice were raining down.

"I can tell that this fight is going to be more difficult than I thought it would be." He said to himself as he dodged the falling ice.

Sora started shooting at the dog but the bullets deflected right off. He then realized that the ice covering Cerberus' body served as armor.

"I'm gonna need something tougher." Sora said as he holstered his guns and summoned the Keyblade.

He ran at Cerberus and began smashing on the ice on one of its heads as quickly as he could. He managed to break through only to be knocked aside by a giant paw.

Sora hit the ground but quickly collected himself. He was about to throw the Keyblade right for Cerberus' exposed head when the dog did something that Sora found a little weird. Its heads shifted in a circle, putting the heads in different places. Now the one in the middle, the one that Sora had smashed the ice off of was on the right.

"He's making trying to make it so that I have a hard time hitting each of his heads." Sora said. "At least now I know what his weakness is."

The head that he was facing now had blue eyes. It opened its mouth and shot out a blue beam towards the ground. The arena floor was quickly covered in ice and it was heading in Sora's direction. When it reached him his feet were captured in ice and it was spreading up his legs.

"Crap!" He shouted. He mustered all of his strength and managed to lift his foot from the frozen ground and break the ice that covered him.

"You're going to have to do better than that Sora." Ice Cerberus said. He threw a boulder-sized piece of ice right out of his mouth.

Sora put the Keyblade on his back and ran right towards the ice.

"Sora! What are you doing?" Donald yelled.

"I think he's planning something Donald." Goofy said.

"He better not get himself killed."

Sora then stopped running and positioned his feet. He held out his hands and caught the block of ice, getting pushed back a few feet in the process.

"So cold! So very cold!" Sora said, referring to the ice he caught.

He then threw it back at Ice Cerberus and hit his exposed head. Once it did the giant dog cried out in pain, leaving Sora the chance to make his way over to him and jump on top of his back. He then started punching on the exposed head rapidly with one of his hands while holding the head in place by the ear with the other.

Blood started spurting out of Ice Cerberus and the dog wailed in pain with each hit.

Sora stopped punching and took the Keyblade off his back and jumped in the air. He fell down towards Ice Cerberus' right neck and sliced it clean off.

"AUUGH!" The dog cried out.

Sora backed away from Ice Cerberus and stared at the giant ice dog in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he had just sliced off his head. Yes it was a fight but he was going to help them on their journey afterwards.

"I'm so sorry! I-I don't know what came over me!" Sora apologized.

"No need to worry little man." Ice Cerberus said. "You must do this if you wish to defeat me."

"But…you're head."

"Your father did the exact same thing when he fought me. Now come on, we must continue the fight."

Sora felt relieved. For a moment he thought he had almost killed an ally.

He quickly regained his composure and started slashing at Ice Cerberus with the Keyblade. He tried to break the rest of the ice off but it was going way to slow.

Ice Cerberus swapped him aside with his paw and then summoned ice pillars out of the sky. Sora managed to dodge all of them except one, which he caught. He threw it at the demons' green-eyed head. The dog recoiled in pain when it hit and Sora used his fire magic to surround his hands and aimed it at Ice Cerberus' heads.

The fire managed to melt all of the ice off his entire body instead of just its heads. Sora then ran at superhuman speed towards the blue-eyed head and sliced it off with the Keyblade.

"AUGGHH! DAMN IT!" Ice Cerberus yelled.

He tried to squash Sora with his front paws. Every time he slammed, everyone could feel the ground shake. Sora was getting off balance, which caused him to get stomped on.

Ice Cerberus lifted up his paw and saw that Sora was trying to get up. He slammed his paw down again but this time it was caught by the half demon. The swordsman used all of his strength to push against Ice Cerberus but was quickly growing weak.

"What will you do little man?" The giant dog taunted. "I can tell that you are running out of energy. If you don't hurry then you'll lose."

"Shut…up!" Sora grunted. He pushed the paw out of the way and shot at Ice Cerberus' last head.

The huge demon was able to cover his head in ice armor before the bullets hit him. They bounced right off of him leaving Sora slightly pissed.

"Oh, come on!" Sora said.

"Time to die!" Ice Cerberus yelled.

"All right! That's it!" Sora shouted. He summoned the Keyblade and used the last of his magic to conjure a huge fireball.

"Wow! Sora's getting really good at using magic." Goofy complimented.

"He's a quick learner." Donald said.

"_Come on Sora! You can do it!"_ Sabor cheered.

"_He is an excellent fighter."_ Cerberus said.

"FIRE!" Sora yelled. He shot the fireball.

Ice Cerberus managed to block the fireball with his paw. It melted the ice off of it but it didn't matter. He could sense that that was the last of Sora's magic.

"You missed!" Ice Cerberus yelled. He realized then that Sora wasn't in the same spot anymore. "Where did he-"

His sentence was cut off by Sora. The young Sparda used the Keyblade to nail Ice Cerberus' paw into the ground. While the dog was screaming in pain, Sora ran up his arm and to his head. He drank an ether and covered his hands in fire. He punched away at the ice covering the last head as fast as he could. Once it was all gone, he ran back to Ice Cerberus' paw, pulled out the Keyblade, and slashed at his head.

"AUUGH!" The demon yelled. His head was still intact but he didn't have any more strength to fight.

"I win!" Sora shouted, raising his fist in the air.

"Yes you did young Sparda. As promised I will help you on your journey." Ice Cerberus said.

"That's great! But how are you going to come with us? I don't think you're going to be able to fit in the gummi ship."

"No need to worry young Sparda. Take my soul and use it as your weapon." The giant dog began to glow in a blue light, making the group cover their eyes.

When the light died down it showed a blue orb the size of a human head that flew towards Sora. He grabbed it and the orb disappeared, revealing blue nun chucks with three handles.

Sora decided to test them out. He started striking the air with them, using both of his hands to move the weapon around his body and catching the handles before they hit him. He swung them towards the ground and a huge block of ice came forth.

He made more ice to make a wall around himself. When he finished, he spun the nun chucks around and shattered all of it.

"Thank you Ice Cerberus." Sora said.

"No problem Sora Sparda. If you wish, I can transform back into my original state whenever you need me to." The demon said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Sora said.

He put Ice Cerberus on his belt and turned towards his friends with a smile.

"All right Sora!" Donald cheered.

"You did a great job!" Goofy complimented.

"_I didn't expect the outcome to be any different!"_ Sabor said cheerily.

"_Not bad Sparda."_ Cerberus said.

"Thanks guys. Now let's get back inside and tell Phil and Hercules that everything's all right now."

_**

* * *

**_

Back inside

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You not only took down Hades' Cerberus but you also took down a giant demon Cerberus that was covered in ice." Phil said.

"Yep. Though Hercules managed to wear down Hades' Cerberus before we came to help." Sora said.

Phil shook his head and laughed. "I gotta say kid. I haven't seen potential like that since I started training Hercules."

"Thanks Phil." Sora said.

Hercules came up and patted Sora on the back. "Nice job Sora. I'm sorry that we didn't get to fight. Right now we have to clean up the Coliseum so the tournament is going to have to be put on hold."

"That's fine. I'm kind of tired anyway. But don't think that I won't come back for our match." Sora said, sticking out his hand.

"I'm looking forward to it." Hercules said. He took Sora's hand and shook it.

"By the way, I have a little reward for the four of you." Phil said.

"What is it?" Donald said, hoping it was money.

Phil instead, grabbed a piece of paper and climbed on a stool. "In honor of saving the Coliseum and protecting the innocent from harm, I hereby dub thee junior heroes. Your bravery will always be remembered."

Sora, Goofy, and Sabor felt proud of themselves. Donald however was a little upset.

"What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" He asked.

"You guys still don't know what it takes to be a true hero. So until then, you're stuck with this rank." Phil said.

"I have a feeling though that you guys will all become true heroes soon though." Hercules said. "I can see that you have something special."

"Thanks. We better—"

Sora stopped talking and took a look at the pedestal from earlier, the one he couldn't move.

He went over to it and tried moving it again, using all of his superhuman strength. It wouldn't budge an inch.

"Jeez! How heavy can this thing possibly be?" Sora said, still pushing against it.

Then he saw two other pairs of hands and a pair of paws pushing against the pedestal.

"There's no rule that says we can't help you." Goofy said.

"We can all try." Donald said.

_"Maybe then the damn thing will move."_ Sabor said.

"But guys, there's no point to it if—"

He stopped talking when he felt the pedestal move and saw a light glowing beneath it.

"Keep pushing! There's something under there!" Sora said.

All of them used their strength to push the pedestal. They finally moved it out of they way and saw what the glowing light was.

"Is that a keyhole?" Goofy asked.

"It is Goofy." Sora said.

"What keyhole?" Phil asked.

"Don't worry. Just watch." Sora said.

He summoned the Keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. Stars began to form around the tip of the blade and then a beam of energy shot forth and into the keyhole. There was a "click" sound and then it disappeared.

"What was that?" Hercules asked.

"Something that those dark guys who fought in the tournament were after. If they had gotten to it, this whole world would have been destroyed." Sora said.

"But now it's all fine. Sora locked it up so they'll never be able to destroy it." Goofy said.

"Well, thanks then. We'll see you around. We have a lot of work to do." Phil said.

"Be sure to come by soon. I can't wait for our match." Hercules said.

"We will. See ya." Sora said and then remembered something. "Phil!"

"Yeah?"

"The next time you see us, you'll be calling all of us heroes." Sora said with a smirk.

"I'm looking forward to it." Phil said with a smile.

All of the friends left and went outside towards their ship. They saw Cloud sitting down outside and went over to him.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cloud said.

"What did you mean earlier when you said that you had too much riding on the tournament to lose?" Sora asked. The question had been bugging him for a while.

Cloud was silent for a moment. He stood up and spoke.

"I'm looking for someone. I had a contract with Hades. He said that if I killed Hercules then he would help. But he double crossed me."

"Who are you looking for?" Donald asked.

"Someone who's caused me harm in the past. But I'm also looking for someone else."

"Who?" Goofy asked.

"My friend. I haven't seen her in so long but I want to find her. I've been traveling to other worlds looking for both of them but found nothing. The only thing that's kept me going is the thought of seeing my friend again."

"You really miss her huh?" Sora said.

"Yes. She's my light. I'd give up searching for the fiend that hurt me if it meant seeing her." Cloud said.

"I get what you mean." Sora said. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't lose sight of it." The blonde swordsman said as he reached into his pocket. "Here's a farewell gift."

Sora took the gift and saw that it was a gummi block.

"Thank you. I hope you find your light." Sora said.

"Same to you. Tell your dad I said 'hi' would you?" Cloud said.

"What?"

"I knew your father from when I was a kid. But the last time I saw him was when my home world was destroyed."

"So then you haven't run into him." Sora said. "Bummer."

"You'll find him. I'm sure of it. I'd better get back inside. I'm going to help out with repairing the Coliseum as an apology to Hercules."

"All right. Take care." Sora said.

"You too." Cloud said.

They shook hands and went their separate ways.

Sora and his friends almost made it out of the gate when they heard a loud rumble behind them.

"Oh, now what?" Donald said in an annoyed tone.

They turned around and saw Cerberus. When he was close enough, he sat down right in front of them.

"Did you need something?" Sora asked.

_"Before you fought Ice Cerberus we were talking about your grandfather."_ Cerberus said.

Sora remembered the conversation he had with the giant dog. He said that Sparda hadn't died all those years ago.

"Yeah. You said that you would have sensed it if he died. Why?" Sora asked.

"I hate it when I don't know what's going on." Donald sighed. He really wished that he could understand what it was that Cerberus was saying.

_"Before Sparda rebelled against the demons I was not the guardian of the Underworld. I was his familiar."_ Cerberus said.

"What?" Sora exclaimed.

_"He raised me from when I was a pup. He always looked out for me and I always looked out for him."_

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Cerberus' eyes grew sad. _"Before he fought against the demons I was captured. I was just out walking when I was jumped by a horde of souls. They brought me out of the demon world and into the Underworld. Down there waiting was Hades himself. He wanted me to be the guardian of the Underworld but I refused. So he used a spell to force the duty upon me. I've been his guard dog ever since."_

"That's horrible!" Sora said.

_"What's worse is that I was certain that Sparda was worried, trying to find me but with no success. I wished that I could have at least told him what happened."_ Cerberus said.

"Is there any way to get you out of your job as guardian?" Sora asked.

_"Only very powerful demonic magic could free me. Unfortunately you are not quite that powerful yet."_ Cerberus said.

"I promise I'll find someone who is. We'll get you out of working for that slime ball Hades. I swear it." Sora said, fully determined to help Cerberus.

Cerberus felt happier then he had in a long time. He knew that if anyone would find a way to free him it would be a member of the Sparda family.

_"Thank you Sora."_ Cerberus said.

"By the way, what was that about my grandfather not being dead?" Sora asked.

_"Familiars share a magical bond with their masters. If we wish we can feel each other's presence and know what the other is thinking. It is through that that we can tell if something has happened to the other."_ Cerberus said.

"But then wouldn't Sparda have been able to sense that you were kidnapped?" Sora asked.

_"Hades managed to use his powers and weaken the bond to the point that Sparda and I could only sense if the other was dead or alive. That's why he wasn't able to save me."_

"So then you can sense that he's alive right now?" Sora asked.

_"Yes. He is still very much alive. I'm afraid I don't know anything beyond that though."_ Cerberus said.

"Well, thanks anyway. Don't worry, we'll find a way to free you." Sora said.

_"Thank you Sora Sparda. I look forward to when you do."_ Cerberus said. He turned around and headed back to the Underworld.

"Sora, what the heck was that all about?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. You said something about freeing him?" Goofy said.

"I'll tell you guys on the ship." Sora said.

With that, they headed towards there ship and set a course for Traverse Town.

When they were gone, a human sized cloud of black smoke appeared outside where the friends just were. It disappeared to reveal Hades holding a Hercules action figure.

"Hercules. He sure is one brave hero. He's smart, strong, and handsome to boot. Yep, he's perfect, just perfect. Perfectly INFURIATING!" Hades shouted as he set the action figure on fire. "What does it take to get rid of that guy?"

Hades sensed something behind him and turned around to see Maleficent looking at him without emotion.

"What do you want? This is my show. Beat it." Hades said.

"Fine by me." Maleficent said. "Fight to your hearts content." She walked away.

Hades nodded his head but then frowned. Did that witch just insult him?

"By the way, you need to come back to the castle with me. The Horned King will be arriving soon." Maleficent said.

"Fine, I'm coming." Hades grumbled.

They both walked into a portal of darkness and went back to the castle.

_**

* * *

**_

Hours later with Maleficent's group

"When is he getting here?" Captain Hook said impatiently.

"Relax. The kid will be here soon." Oogie said.

"Remember not to make the Horned King angry. He's as powerful as Maleficent." Jafar said.

"I know." Hook said.

"That kind of makes me wonder if we can even trust him." Ursula said. "Maleficent, you said that he wasn't going to take orders, so how can this work?"

"You'll see." The witch said, petting Diablo who was perched on her shoulder.

Suddenly, a dark portal opened in front of them. Riku stepped out of it, holding Soul Eater in his hand.

"Where is he boy?" Hook said.

"Shut up." Riku said.

"What did you say you—"

"He told you to hold your tongue you fool." A dark voice said.

Another figure finally came out of the portal dressed in red robes with horns that ripped out of the hood.

The Horned King was here.

He turned towards Hook and said, "I will not tolerate you talking to Riku in such a manner. Next time think about what you say."

Hook just nodded his head. He was too frightened by the demonic power the King was emitting to answer.

Maleficent walked over to the Horned King as Diablo flew from her shoulder and over to Riku.

"Welcome Your Majesty." She greeted. "I'm pleased to know that you will be working with us."

"Just know that I will not take orders from any of you." The demon said.

"As you wish. Now, shall we go over our plan?" Maleficent asked.

"Very well." The Horned King said.

The two of them walked over to the table with the other members and started the meeting.

Riku walked out of the giant room with Diablo on his shoulder and went towards the library. There was no reason he had to stay.

_"Going to do more research?"_ Diablo asked.

"Yes. I have a lot of my own work that I need to do. After that it's training." Riku said.

"_You need a break."_ Diablo said.

"I take enough breaks. I need to get to work." Riku said.

The two friends walked the rest of the way in silence.

_**

* * *

**_

At Prydain

"Would you like anymore tea?" An old, tall, blue-skinned woman asked.

"Yes please." The man with the katana answered.

As she poured him tea, two other blue skinned women were looking through books. One of them was short and the other one was fat.

"I don't get why you can't just do this yourself." The short one said.

"You have more resources than I do." The man said. "Besides, there are other things that require my attention."

Just then, the door to the house flew open. The man with the broad sword stepped inside.

"You know it's really hard to find this place." He complained.

"Oh, don't whine." The short woman said. "You're here aren't ya?"

"Aw, shut up you old hag."

"What was that?"

"Please, let's not fight." The fat woman said. "We're all friends here."

"Hmph." The man and the short woman grunted.

"Does he have Cerberus now?" The man with the katana asked.

"Yeah. Hell of a fight too." The other man said.

"Then let's look through the books with them and try to find the ingredients for the potions."

"Fine."

They got to work and looked through a seemingly endless pile of books.

* * *

**I'm done. I'm really sorry for the long wait. I had already written some of it in June but the file got erased and I had to start over.**

**Sora: Can we come out of these cages now?**

**Me: No.**

**Riku: Why not?**

**Kairi: Because you guys keep fighting over nothing.**

**Me: Thank you Kairi. Anyways, don't forget to review this chapter. I seriously need more reviews.**

**See ya.**

**Demondog666**


	8. Chapter 8: Reunion

**All right! This is chapter eight of "****Kingdom Hearts****: ****Devil May Cry****"! I can't wait to show you guys the awesomeness that is this chapter!**

**Sora: Really hoping you guys will review it to.**

**Riku: Yeah, we seriously need more reviews from you guys.**

**Kairi: So when you're done reading this chapter, please don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Devil May Cry. If I did then ****Devil May Cry 4**** would have revealed more information about Nero. I also don't own The Black Cauldron or any other Disney movie I might put in this story.**

**Me: Now on with the story!**

**Chapter Eight: Reunion**

The Horned King was absolutely bored. It'd only been a day since he came with Riku to Maleficent's castle and already he could tell that the people he was working with were complete imbeciles. He was amazed that they were still able to move their plans forward without screwing up completely. He quickly turned his attention back to the meeting so that at least _he_ wouldn't mess anything up.

"The next order of business is the princess Jasmine." Maleficent said. "Jafar you are already on her trail correct?"

"Yes. She's been able to elude me so far but I'll find her soon. Just give me a few days and I'll have her." He said.

"Good." The witch said.

"Is there anything else we have to go over? I'd like to get back to my ship." Hook complained.

The Horned King was using every ounce of his will power not to strike down the pirate captain. He did nothing but complain and knew nothing about patience.

"There is one more thing we must discuss." Maleficent said, much to Hook's dismay. She turned to the Horned King. "Are there people on your world that you think might be a princess of heart?"

"I'll look into it and see what I can find." The Horned King said, not even sparing a glance at the dark witch.

"Very well. This meeting is adjourned."

With that, nearly everyone went back to their home worlds to carry out their jobs. The Horned King was the only one who stayed behind. He wanted to keep an eye on the witch and make sure that she wouldn't do anything to harm Riku.

"You are free to go about the castle as you like Your Majesty." Maleficent said politely. "My home is your home."

"Thank you." The Horned King said as he walked away from the table. "I'll go check up on Riku."

"Yes, of course."

He left the meeting hall and left the witch to her thoughts.

Maleficent was quite happy. So far her plans were going along smoothly save for the fact that Sora managed to seal the keyholes to a few worlds but it was no big loss. The group now had the Horned King, a fearsome demon, as their ally. She had a feeling that things were about to get a whole lot better.

Boy, was she wrong.

With Riku and Diablo

"_This isn't going to work."_ Diablo said.

"I haven't even tried it yet. Have a little faith." Riku said.

"_Actually you've tried it twelve times. I don't think it's going to work a thirteenth."_

"Oh, come on. This is an awesome spell to try out. I've gotta keep trying or I'll never get it."

Ever since Riku brought the Horned King to Maleficent's castle he'd been trying out some new spells. One of them was bringing his shadow to life. So far he had no success.

"_Look, it's not that I don't think you can't get it. I just don't think you can get it _now_. You haven't had enough experience with magic to do something like this yet."_ Diablo said.

"Well then I'll learn by trying this out." Riku said. "Now shut up and let me work."

Diablo decided to go along with Riku's suggestion. There was no talking to this kid.

Riku raised his hand and tried to use his magic to make his shadow come to life. It started moving a little; parts of it were rising out from the ground.

Just when he thought he had the spell down his shadow stopped moving and sunk back to the floor.

Riku sighed in frustration. "Damn! This really is difficult to get down."

"Most spells usually are. Though starting with one less complicated usually helps to build up." A voice said.

Riku turned around and smiled. The Horned King had just arrived in the library, hands behind his back.

"How was the meeting?" The swordsman asked.

The Horned King pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm surprised these people have managed to make it this far. Most of these members are completely incompetent."

"You're telling me. Captain Hook does nothing but complain all day."

"I was thinking that same thing."

Riku and Diablo laughed. If there were two things they had in common it was finding Riku's family and that they didn't like Captain Hook.

"So anyway, what did you mean about this spell?" Riku asked.

The Horned King raised his hand. His, Riku, and Diablo's shadows suddenly started moving before the rose from the ground. They were perfect copies of themselves only dark all over with yellow eyes.

"Whoa! How did you do that so easily?" Riku asked, looking at his shadow doppelganger with admiration.

"Practice." The Horned King replied. "Not to mention I started with smaller spells before working my way up to this one and then on to the ones even more advanced."

"Man, you really are powerful." Riku admired.

"Thank you. Now might I suggest a less complicated spell?" The King said, turning the shadows back to normal.

"Yeah, absolutely." Riku said.

"You might want to do that later actually."

Riku, Diablo, and the Horned King turned around to see Maleficent standing in the doorway. She walked in with her long cloak dragging behind her.

"Do you need something?" Riku asked calmly, his usual cold tone around the sorceress was absent. Having the Horned King as an ally in the castle to keep an eye on her lightened his mood a bit.

"Actually I came to tell you something. It appears that your cousin Sora and his friends are heading to a world called Traverse Town." Maleficent said.

"What's the point in telling me this? He's visited a lot of worlds so far. Why is this one any different?" Riku asked.

"Because he's heading there to meet up with his mother."

Riku's eyes widened. His aunt was okay? Better yet, Sora was about to go see her?

"I just thought you might want to go check on them. After all, I agreed to help you find your friends and family." Maleficent said.

Riku wasted no time in opening a portal. He held out his hand and it opened right up. He jumped through, not even sparing a glance at anyone else.

"My, he really is eager." Maleficent said as Diablo flew to her shoulder.

"He hasn't seen his family in weeks. Of course he is." The Horned King said.

"I suppose your right." She agreed as she started to walk out of the room.

Before she exited the room the powerful demon king stopped her. "Why tell him where his family is? There's nothing to gain if you do."

"Why of course there is Your Majesty. I agreed to help him find his family and friends if he helped us with our plans." The dark witch replied, petting Diablo on the head.

"Of course." The Horned King said.

Maleficent walked out of the room with Diablo on her shoulder, leaving the Horned King to his thoughts.

"I'd better report this." He said.

He walked towards the door. Right when he was about to go through it, a red portal opened in front of him. The powerful demon just kept walking and entered the magical gateway.

The only things left in Riku's room was the furniture and the sound of silence.

_**Traverse Town**_

Sora rushed into the first district of Traverse Town. He didn't bother waiting up for Donald, Goofy, and Sabor who, unlike Sora, walked calmly. The only thought going through his head was seeing his mother.

"Hurry up you guys!" Sora yelled behind him while he quickened his pace.

"He sure is excited." Donald pointed out, as he started to run after his friend.

"It's not all that surprising. He hasn't seen his mother in weeks." Goofy said.

"I guess you're right."

"Hurry up already! I'm going to leave you behind!" Sora shouted impatiently.

"We're coming!" Donald yelled.

Goofy and Donald started to run with Sabor right beside them. She shook her head and gave a small laugh. _"Always the impatient one, aren't you Sora?"_ She said to herself.

They looked all over the place. The four of them made their way over to Cid's shop to see if they were there but no luck. They rushed into every building and asked people if they had seen Leon and the others but no one had seen any of them all day.

Sora wasn't giving up. He rushed through the entire first and second district without waiting for his friends to catch up with him. When he saw that his mother and Leon's group weren't in either of those places, he ran towards the third district.

He opened the huge doors leading into the next part of town and ran to the other side of them. He stood right in the middle of the small district, the only house being the abandoned one up the stairs.

Donald, Goofy, and Sabor finally managed to catch up with the Keyblade master. The three of them were out of breath, chasing him all over the town.

"S-Sora…slow…down." Donald panted. "We're having a hard time keeping up with you, even Sabor's running out of breath." He pointed to the leopardess lying on the ground.

"I'm sorry you guys." Sora said. "I just really want to see my mom. We haven't been able to find Riku or Kairi and now that I know that my mom's here I want to find her as soon as possible."

"It's alright Sora, we understand." Goofy said.

Sora smiled at his friends. "Thanks guys. Anyway, the only place we haven't checked is that house upstairs. If they aren't there then we'll just wait at Cid's shop."

"Okay." Donald and Goofy said in unison.

_"Sounds good to me."_ Sabor said, picking herself up from the ground.

They headed for the stairs, when two small dark portals opened up to reveal two of the Heartless. Both of them were Soldiers.

"Oh, come on! Not now!" Sora said, as he and his friends got ready to attack.

Just as the Soldiers began their assault, a figure jumped behind them and destroyed them with a sword that looked like a bat wing.

"Whoa." Donald said with wide eyes.

"That guy's good." Goofy said. "Don't ya think Sora?"

Sora didn't answer him. He was to busy staring in disbelief at the person in front of him.

"Hey Sora. Long time no see." The person said.

"Riku?" Sora said, wondering if he was hallucinating.

"What's up cous?" Riku smiled.

"Riku!" Sora shouted in excitement. He went up to the older boy and tugged at his cheeks.

"Hey, knock it off." Riku said, pulling Sora's hands away from his face.

"It's really you right? This isn't a dream?" Sora said.

"I hope not." Riku said as he swept his hand over his hair. "It took forever to find you."

"All right!" Sora said as he hugged his friend.

"Hahahaha!" Riku laughed, hugging back. He then put Sora in a chokehold and gave him a noogie.

"Ow!"

"Just like old times, huh?" Riku asked.

Sora finally got out of his hold and smiled. "Yeah. Wait a minute, did you call me 'cous'?"

"Yeah. You're not gonna believe this Sora but I found out that we're cousins. Our dads are twin brothers!" Riku explained, excitement etched in his voice.

"I found that out too." Sora said, eyes glowing.

"You did?"

"Yeah. Some of the guys that live on this world told me that they knew our parents. Before I left to find you and Kairi they told me that my mom was going to be here."

"Sweet! Let's go find her." Riku said eagerly.

"We're looking for her right now." Sora said. "Hey, did you find Kairi?"

"You mean she's not with you?" Riku asked. "After the islands were destroyed I blacked out. I woke up on a different world and no one was around. I called out for you and Kairi but neither of you were there."

"Oh, I see." Sora said glumly.

"Hey, don't worry man." Riku said, putting a hand on Sora's shoulder as he tried to cheer him up. "I'll bet she got off the islands and she's out there somewhere looking for us right now."

Sora's mood brightened a little. Riku was right. If the two of them managed to make it off of the island than maybe Kairi did to. He had to believe that.

"Kairi's a tough girl. She'll be fine. We'll all be together again soon." Riku said, not noticing the Shadow Heartless creeping up behind him. "Just leave everything to me. I know how to—"

He stopped talking when he noticed that Sora had disappeared. He heard the sound of a sword slicing something and he turned around to see a Heartless vanish from sight. Sora had a weapon out in an offensive stance so he knew that he had been the one to kill it.

"Sora…you…did that?" Riku asked, amazed.

"Leave it to whom?" Sora asked smugly. "I haven't been slacking off these past few weeks Riku."

"Yeah. Sora here is the chosen warrior of the Keyblade." Goofy said.

"He's taken down a lot of powerful enemies." Donald added.

Riku continued to stare at Sora. There was no emotion on his face.

"Riku?" Sora said.

"So this is called a Keyblade?" Riku asked, the weapon suddenly in his hands. He looked at the blade up and down, admiring the design.

"Hey, give it back!" Sora said.

"Here, catch." Riku tossed the Keyblade back to Sora. "I knew I had nothing to worry about. It's great to see that you've gotten stronger Sora. We're going to have to have another spar." He smiled.

Sora grinned at his cousin. "Totally. But first, let's find my mom."

The group of five then walked up the stairs to the abandoned house. As they got closer Sora and Riku became excited. They were finally going to see Trish after so many weeks of worrying if she was all right. Not to mention she was probably worried whether or not if they were okay too.

They finally made it to the door and turned the knob. They walked inside and saw Yuffie in the corner annoying Leon, who seemed to be reaching for his gunblade. Cid was tinkering with some weird invention on a table near the window. Aerith and Trish were sitting on a bed talking to each other.

When the door opened they all turned their attention towards Sora, Riku, and the others.

"Mom!" Sora exclaimed.

"Aunt Trish!" Riku shouted.

"Sora! Riku!" Trish yelled, running towards the boys.

Before they knew it, Sora and Riku were trapped in one of Trish's famous bear hugs. Normally they would be embarrassed when she did this but after not seeing her for weeks they returned it with just as much affection.

"I was so worried about you two. Oh, I've missed you." She said with tears.

"We missed you too Mom." Sora said, not wanting to let go of the blonde woman.

"Your not going to believe the stuff we've seen." Riku said excitedly.

"I'd love to hear all about it. But for know, let's all just relax. I'm sure the two of you are very tired. Are you hungry? I made pizza for you." Trish said.

"Yes!" Sora and Riku yelled.

Trish chuckled at their enthusiasm. If there's one thing that would never change about these two it would be their love for pizza.

"Um…Sora? Mind introducing us?" Donald asked, making his presence known.

"Oh, yeah! Mom, this is Donald and Goofy. They've been fighting with me while we've been traveling." Sora said.

"It's nice to meet you two. Thank you for taking care of my son." Trish said as she went over to shake their hands.

"It was no problem at all. Sora's a really great fighter." Goofy complimented.

"Though a little troubling to deal with too." Donald added.

"Shut up Donald!" Sora said before realizing that Sabor wasn't in the room. "I can't believe I forgot about her. Mom there's also someone else you need to meet. She's been helping me fight too."

"Who is it? I don't see anybody else with you." Trish said, looking around.

"Hold on." The boy said. "Sabor? Are you there? Come on in my mom wants to meet you."

Trish's eyes widened and she held her breath. She turned slowly to her son and asked, "Sora? Did you say 'Sabor'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

She was about to answer him but was interrupted when the leopardess walked into the room. She had her head down in a shy manner and made her way over to Sora's side.

"This is Sabor. She's really strong and a great fighter. When we went to her world I gained an ability to talk to animals and I was able to understand her. She says she knows Dad." Sora said. He looked up at his mother and saw her surprised expression.

"Well, this certainly is a surprise." Leon finally spoke up. "I never thought I'd see Sabor again."

Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy grew confused. They looked around the room at everyone else. They all seemed shocked but they also looked like they knew the leopardess.

Donald finally asked the question that he and his friends wanted to ask. "Okay, wait a minute. Are you guys saying that you know Sabor?"

"Know her? You guys, Sabor here was Dante's familiar." Trish said, leaning down towards her.

"What?" They exclaimed.

Sora looked at Sabor and asked, "Why didn't you tell me this?"

She looked back at him. _"Your father wanted it to be a surprise. I have no idea why but that's what he said."_

After she finished answering Sora's question, she found herself caught in a hug from Trish and Aerith. She rubbed her head affectionately against them and purred.

"Oh Sabor, it's so good to see you again." Aerith said, smiling.

"I can't believe that Sora found you so soon. I was planning on taking him to your world once he got back here. This is so wonderful." Trish said happily.

_"It's great to see all of you again too."_ Sabor said.

Trish kept hugging Sabor but raised her head and looked at her with a happy expression. "By the way, we have a surprise for you."

_"A surprise?"_ Sabor questioned.

Trish nodded and turned to Cid, who was still tinkering with the device. "Cid, is it done yet?"

"Hold on." Said the mechanic. He picked up a few more tools and worked out some of the bugs in the device. Finally, he finished it and showed it to Trish. It was a black collar with a tiny mechanism attached to it. There was a red tag on it that read "Sabor". "Here it is, one translator collar."

"Translator collar?" Goofy questioned.

"This is what's going to let Sabor communicate with everyone else. Once we put this around her neck, she'll be able to speak English as easily as we do. It's only a prototype but I'm sure it'll work." Cid said confidently.

He handed over the device to Trish. She put it around Sabor's neck and linked it together. The device started making strange beeping noises for a few seconds, which started to worry Sora.

"What's that noise it's making?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry. That's just the translator activating." Cid answered.

Soon enough the beeping stopped and the translator was active. Everyone in the room was silent, waiting for Sabor to try it out.

At first, Sabor was hesitant. She wanted to speak English so badly. To be able to talk the way that human's talk was something she wanted to do ever since she met Dante. But she was afraid that the translator wouldn't work and crush her hopes of ever speaking.

Sora saw the worry in Sabor's eyes and walked over to her. He crouched down so he was at eye level with her. "Listen Sabor," he said, "It'll be all right. Even if the translator doesn't work Cid can always make another one. And we can travel to other worlds to see if there's a spell that will allow you to speak. So don't worry." He gave her one of his big smiles that showed his pearly white teeth.

The leopardess was soothed by his words. She looked up confidently and nodded.

"All right!" Sora said. "So what are your first words going to be?"

"Thank you, Sora." Sabor said.

As soon as the words came out, she stood still in shock. Everyone in the room was silent. Sora, Riku, and Trish had huge smiles on their faces.

Cid was the first one to break the silence. "Told ya it'd work. Never doubt my inventions." He said in a teasing manner with a smirk on his face.

Sabor walked over to Cid and stood on her hind legs. She leaned over and wrapped her arms over the mechanic's back, giving him a hug.

"Thank you so much Cid." The leopardess told him.

"No problem Sabor." He said back.

"This rocks! I'm reunited with my cousin and mom and Sabor can speak English now!" Sora said, pumping his fist in the air.

"Calm down Sora." Riku said. "You're gonna hurt yourself."

The brown haired teenager childishly stuck out his tongue. "Shut up. I am not."

"Right. Just like you didn't the last time you got excited. I think I remember you running into a wall and getting a concussion." Riku said smartly.

"Oh, that is not what happened. I never got a concussion." Sora said. Then he realized his mistake. "Damn it, Riku! You tricked me!"

"It is so easy to get you to admit things." The silver haired boy laughed, clutching his stomach.

"You are so dead." Sora said, summoning the Keyblade. He dropped into his defensive stance.

"Bring it on cousin. I'll kick your ass." Riku said. He summoned Soul Eater and got into his offensive stance.

Just as they were about to fight, they felt themselves get whacked upside the head.

"OUCH!" They both shouted. They turned to meet Trish's annoyed glance.

"That's enough you two. You can both fight and then do ten flips or you can eat your pizza and tell me about your adventures. You only get one of those two, choose wisely." She said, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"We choose pizza and talking about our adventures." They both said quickly.

"Good. Now sit down and eat." Trish ordered.

"Yes ma'am." They both did as they were told and sat down. As they ate their pizza they could hear everyone silently laughing. Well…Yuffie wasn't so silent.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh, you guys are so easy to order around." The female ninja said, pounding her fist against the wall.

Sora and Riku glared at her. Right now they wanted to rip the her head off so badly that they actually started to reach for their weapons.

"If ya'll feel like killin' her go ahead." Cid said. "We don't mind."

"I'll help." Leon said really quickly, which made Yuffie kind of nervous.

"Um…Trish, Aerith, a little help please?" Yuffie asked, turning toward the two women. They just stared off into space, doing their best to ignore the poor girl. "Oh crap."

Sora and Riku looked at each other and smiled.

"Now or later?" Riku asked.

"Eh, later. Right now I want to eat pizza. I haven't had any in weeks." Sora said, taking another bite of his pepperoni slice.

"You and me both." Riku said, also taking another bite of his slice.

Yuffie sighed in relief that she wasn't getting beat up…yet. Cid and Leon looked a little disappointed that the loudmouthed ninja (that just sounds wrong doesn't it) wasn't going to get the stuffing kicked out of her.

"I really thought it was going to happen." Leon said.

"The day was almost here." Cid said, putting a toothpick in his mouth.

"Shut up you two!" Yuffie shouted.

Everyone in the room just started laughing. They were one, big dysfunctional family. It made both Trish and Aerith happy on the inside. It was nice to know that even in these troubled times there were still friends to cheer you up.

Everyone finally sat down and ate the other pizzas that Trish and Aerith made. Sora decided to start up conversation by telling everyone how he got to Traverse Town. Riku laughed when he told them that Pluto woke him up by slamming his paws on Sora's chest.

"Donald, Goofy, and I also fought this huge Heartless." Sora said. "We kicked its butt." He chuckled.

Trish gained a serious look for a moment but quickly replaced it with an interested expression. "What happened then?"

"Then we started heading out to other worlds trying to find Riku, Kairi, and the King." Sora said.

"Not to mention sealing up the keyholes to the hearts of the worlds." Donald added.

Goofy nodded in agreement. "Yup. Sora's been doin' a really good job. He even beat up some demons."

When Riku heard that he stopped eating his pizza. "Wait a minute. You guys fought demons?"

"Yeah. I beat this huge one called Cerberus. He was like a giant, three-headed ice dog. After I beat him he turned into this." Sora said, holding out the blue nun chucks.

"Amazing." Riku said. "I gotta fight one of those."

Trish sighed in exasperation. "Why don't you guys take a break from fighting for a few days. You need to rest up."

"But Moooooom, I don't wanna!" Sora said very childishly.

"Me neither!" Riku said in the same tone.

"You're taking a break and that's final." The blonde woman said.

"But—" They both started.

"Would you rather do one hundred flips?" She asked.

"No." Sora and Riku said quickly. "We're good."

"I thought so." Trish smiled victoriously. _I always win._ She thought.

Aerith looked at Riku and asked, "So Riku, how have you been traveling to other worlds?"

Riku seemed to mull over this. He didn't want Aunt Trish and Sora to worry about him but they still had a right to know, even if the blonde woman would kick the stuffing out of him after telling them.

"Well…how do I put this delicately?" The silver haired boy said. "I've sort of taken up residence with an evil witch named Maleficent."

"WHAT?" Everyone but Sora shouted.

"I think you should have put it a bit more delicately Riku." Sora commented.

"Yeah, probably." His cousin agreed.

Trish couldn't believe what she had just heard. Riku was living with Maleficent? Unbelievable! She was just about to stand up and go over to Riku but Aerith beat her to the punch.

The pink clad woman put her hands on Riku's shoulders. "Riku, if you know that Maleficent is evil than why are you staying with her?"

Riku didn't answer right away. He didn't really know this woman but for some reason he felt bad that he made her worry. Like he had disappointed her.

"Riku?" Aerith said.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Well, she said that she would help me find my family if I helped her with her plan to take over the worlds. I mean I don't really want to, I actually want to see if there's some way I can stop her. But I didn't have any other options. I didn't know where I was or how to get to other worlds." He lowered his head in guilt.

What Aerith did next surprised both Riku and Sora. She hugged him. She put her hand on the back of his head and started rubbing his hair. To Sora, they looked kind of like a mother and son.

"I knew there was a good explanation." Aerith said, pulling away.

"Yeah. Besides it's not to bad. I've gotten a lot stronger by staying with her." He said, glad that he wasn't in trouble.

"But Riku, you can't stay with her any more. Now that you've found us we can all find Kairi. Trust me, that witch is nothing but bad news. She's the one who destroyed their home world." Trish said, pointing to Aerith, Leon, Yuffie, and Cid.

"Gawrsh, really?" Goofy said as he scratched his head. "How terrible."

"You got that right. She used the Heartless to completely obliterate our home. Luckily Leon, Yuffie, and I managed to make it off just in time." Cid said, as he clenched his fists.

"What about Aerith?" Sora asked.

"I was in a different world at the time." She answered. "There was something I had to take care of. But back to the point; I don't think it's a good idea if you work for that witch anymore Riku."

"But it's all right. I'm not alone there. I met this guy called the Horned King. He said that he used to know my grandfather and that he would help protect me if Maleficent tries anything funny." Riku said.

Aerith's eyes widened. "You met the Horned King?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's kind of acting like a bodyguard for me. He's just as powerful as Maleficent if not more powerful." The half-breed told her.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all confused. The three of them looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Everyone else in the room seemed to understand what was going on except them.

"Um, can someone please explain what it is you're talking about?" Sora asked. "I'm getting a little lost."

Trish glanced at her son. "Don't worry Sora, I'll fill you in later." She said.

"Be that as it may Riku, I still don't think it's a good idea for you to be working with Maleficent. She's smarter than you think she is." Aerith continued to try and convince Riku.

But the fifteen year old wasn't going to give up. "I know how clever she really is. I don't doubt that she's eventually going to figure out that I'm not really trying to help her if she hasn't already. Besides, the Horned King can help me get strong enough so that I can protect myself against her."

Aerith put her hand to her hair and gripped it in frustration. "Riku, I understand that you want to help your friend Kairi and to find your father and uncle but that witch is more likely to break her end of the bargain."

"I know that. But I didn't have much of a choice when I first arrived at her castle. But—"

"Maybe it isn't such a bad idea that he continues as a double agent." Trish put in her say.

Sora, Riku, and Aerith all looked at Trish. The words "What did you say?" were written all over their faces.

"Trish," Aerith said, "You can't actually be serious." She sounded a little bit angry.

The blonde demon huntress just leaned on her elbow with her head resting in her hand. "I'm completely serious. Think about it, while staying at the castle Riku can gain Maleficent's trust. He can bring any valuable information he has right back to us. The Horned King is there to train him not to mention protect him from the witch should things go south. So why not let him keep doing what he's doing?" Trish finished with a smirk.

Something seemed suspicious to Sora. He knew everything about his mother…save for the whole demon thing mind you. But he knew her well enough to know the look she had on her face. Whenever she had that look it meant she was up to something.

"Maybe Aerith's right though." Goofy said, but Sora put his hand on his shoulder.

"Wait just a minute Goofy." He whispered. "My mom's trying to do something."

"You know very well why he should stop Trish!" Aerith said a little loudly. "He's just a kid, you can't honestly expect that he'll be able to fight Maleficent on his own!"

Everyone kept watching the two women in front of all of them argue. Cid, Leon, and Yuffie looked at each other and nodded. They knew that this was going to get ugly. Sabor remained calm but she was moving inch by inch towards the door. Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy were wondering just what it was Trish was trying to accomplish by getting Aerith riled up.

"Of course not. That's why he has us and the Horned King." Trish retorted.

"Who's finding a way to get his original power back which will make him stronger than Maleficent." Riku stated.

"It's not worth the risk. Maleficent may find out that Riku's trying to stop her plans and then try to kill both him and the Horned King before his remaining powers return to him." Aerith argued more and more. Her voice was getting louder with each sentence.

"But the Horned King is still a bit stronger than Maleficent. Riku will be—"

"DAMN IT, TRISH! I'M NOT GOING TO RISK MY OWN SON'S LIFE AND CONTINUE TO LET HIM BE MONITERED BY THE MONTSTER THAT DESTROYED ONE OF MY HOMES!" Aerith shouted right into Trish's face, which still had a smirk on it.

The silence in the room was deafening.

Aerith gasped as she realized her mistake and covered up her mouth. She couldn't have let that slip out. She just couldn't. She turned around and instantly knew that she did.

Sora and Riku's mouths were open. Their eyes were filled with shock and disbelief. This woman had just announced that she was Riku's mother so they weren't sure what to say to that. I mean come on, if some woman who you didn't know was talking to your aunt and just shouted that she was your mother how would you feel?

Of course the other occupants in the room felt extremely awkward at that moment. It was like if they said anything than the whole house would randomly catch fire and burn them all.

Riku gulped. He stared down at his shoes while gripping his knees. A whole wave of emotions washed over him as he tried to register what it was that he just heard.

After what seemed like an eternity, he slowly lifted his head and looked at Aerith. At first he didn't say anything, he just stared at her with confused eyes.

Finally, a word made itself known in his head and made its way out of his mouth.

"What?"

_**Forest in Prydain**_

"I'm glad that's over." The man in the red coat said. They had just gotten done with getting their supplies from the witches and were now miles away from their house.

"Maybe if you didn't argue with them all the time it would go a lot faster." The man in the blue coat said.

"Yeah, whatever." The other man responded with a wave of his arm. "Anyway, what's next?"

The man in the blue coat sighed at his companion's immaturity before he said anything. "Now we wait for the Horned King. It's been a day now and he should be back with his report."

"Shouldn't we have given him a bit more time? I don't really see how he could really get much information in just a day."

"I did give him more time. I said that he should come back with something in a week but he said that he'd report back after twenty four hours."

"Well, okay. Wonder what he'll tell us?"

Just as they walked into the clearing, a red portal opened up a few feet away from them. The Horned King stepped out and walked towards them as the gateway closed behind him.

"I'm here with my report." The demon said.

"That's good." The man in the blue coat said. "What have you found out so far?"

"Well, it's not much but it is troubling."

"Have you found _her_ yet?" The man in the red coat asked.

"I'm afraid not." The Horned King responded.

The man in the red coat cursed and put his hands on his hips. "Guess I shouldn't have expected you to find her already. Maleficent wouldn't have made it that easy."

"Anyway, what is it that you've found out?" The man in the blue coat asked, hoping that whatever it was the Horned King was going to say would get his friend out of his depression.

"It's about Riku, Sora, and Trish."

Both traveling companions immediately tensed up. Somehow they knew that this wasn't good news that they were about to hear.

"What about them?" The blue coat man asked.

"Here's what happened." The Horned King said. He gave the information he had retrieved while the men listened with worry filling up their hearts.

**There it is! I'm finally done! I know this chapter probably isn't as good as my other chapters but I promise that the next one will be better.**

** Sora: It does seem like you put in only half the effort.**

** Me: Hey! I worked really hard on this chapter!**

** Sora: Then you need to work harder.**

** Me: Whatever. Anyway, please remember to review this chapter. I don't care if it's one word or a dozen sentences just tell me what you think.**

** Riku: You should definitely review this story if you're taking the time to favorite it.**

** Kairi: So if you favorite this story, just leave a few words or something.**

** Me: See you next chapter!**


End file.
